My Mistake
by ideasofmany
Summary: POST FIN, Xena gets an offer from a God that could eventually reunite her with her soul mate, but the reunion does not come without a cost. A cost to Gabrielle. Warrior, Bards, and Valkyries, Oh my!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena and crew.

Subtext: probably..

Chapter 1: What She Lost

Xena closed her spirit eyes and concentrated on locating her soul mate. This afterlife that she was stuck in, was an indescribable existence. She wasn't in the one god's heaven nor the Elysian fields. In fact, one would probably call it a lack of an environment. All around her was a white fuzzy existence. A feeling of nothingness. All that she had was a sense of her being. She was pretty certain she had done the right thing in freeing the souls, but she couldn't help but wonder what had become of her. It was a niggling constant.

She had expected to be once again in the one god's heaven, hopefully getting to see what she hadn't successfully experienced the last time. This place was an unwelcome revelation. The unknown to her, was worse that Tartarus. She didn't know how much time had past or if she would be allowed to continue on to her next life. In reality, it was because of the fact that she had not fully forgotten Gabrielle, that it was not possible for her to move on.

She focused on remembering her time with Gabrielle. At first she could only remember her face. Each time she tried after that, she found that she was able to remember more each time. Even memories that she didn't have. It was only a matter of time before she realized she was actually watching Gabrielle in the present. Each time she caught a glimpse, the harder it became for Xena to watch. It was extremely hard to see Gabrielle mourning, but a recent development was even more difficult. Gabrielle was moving on.

Suddenly a rumbling was heard to the side of Xena. It was quite startling after years of silence and nothingness. A strange hulking figure came into view out of the white mist. It was dragon like in appearance but human at the same time. It was dressed in traditional samurai garb. It reached out its talon hands toward her shoulder and closed its grip. It did not hurt, but still caused uneasiness. Xena grabbed his hand in a wrist lock and found that the being was immune to the action. His arm was bent in an inhuman manner and he was barely flinching. She turned her body to deliver a round house kick and found her leg whiz completely through him. Perhaps he was a ghost like her. The logical decision was to let the being complete its intent. In her existence there was nothing to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Living**

Thinking back, Gabrielle felt she should have poured those ashes into the pool despite Xena's decision. What hurt the most about the whole tragedy was she felt so angry at Xena. How could she not have consulted, or even told her the truth behind her intentions. Gabrielle always understood Xena's need to atone for the past and she would never have talked her out of a decision. She might have asked her to think it over, but in the end she knew it was Xena's decision to make. She felt the pangs of hurt at the loss, and the resentment of being kept out of the loop. Did she mean that little to the warrior that her suffering from the loss wouldn't cross her mind? Perhaps she knew that Gabrielle would want to die with her. "Where you go I go." The words echoed in her mind like a betrayal of her spoken promise.

Soon after Xena's demise, Gabrielle was on a ship headed for Egypt. Before Xena's death, Egypt's government had requested Xena to help in training their armies with various weapons. They had a focus in expanding the technology of fighting weapons and Xena would have served as a weapons master and a tester. With Xena's passing however, Gabrielle was an easily welcomed substitute. Gabrielle herself had worked with a variety of weapons and was known for her skill as a warrior in her exploits with Xena. She had experience with the staff, katana, chakram, sais, and recently the sword.

Gabrielle accepted the position in Egypt mostly to keep busy enough to try to keep her mind off the fact that she was separated from her soul mate. She didn't want to go home to Greece. She couldn't bear to live there without Xena. The first year was extremely difficult. Her heart cried out for her friend and everything seemed to remind her of Xena. It also didn't help that she was now in possession of Xena's sword and chakram. Most nights she spent in her palace bedroom curled up in a fetal position, feeling a small part of her die each time she opened her eyes to an empty room. She filled her days spending every waking hour devoted to mastering and teaching the weapons that the Egyptian army was developing. Her life was empty and she knew she was going through the motions of life without feeling the joy that came with it.

She often found herself hoping that she would die and be able to be back with Xena, but she had no idea where death would lead her. She thought about the times she died and was wary of which underworld she would end up in next. The known world was full of the unknown, so it was almost a guarantee that the underworld would be worse. She contemplated it each time she saw a blade. Blades were a tempting overture that she had to fight against succumbing to. Happiness she saw in others evoked a bitter response in her and she withdrew from the world around her. As a welcome distraction, she soon volunteered for any risky operation that no one else opted for. She used these missions to fill her night idleness. Sleep was soon replaced with night operations. She did not want to have a moment of quiet, for the quiet filled her thoughts with unwelcome subjects.

Currently she was on a covert operation. She was assigned the task of taking down a leader in the Ptolemaic Kingdom movement. After Cleopatra's death and the alliance with the Romans, there were still many factions that desired the blood line of the Pharaohs to continue rather than the elected officials. Her target's name was Aron. He was middle aged with a medium build and was a popular noble among royalty. He was the stabilizing force in the movement. He was charismatic, cunning, and ruthless in his quest to undermine the ruling government. She watched from behind a pillar. She was carrying a basket holding figs and dates. She blended in well. Since her arrival in Egypt she had dyed her hair with vegetable henna a dark brown and maintained it at shoulder length. Her skin was extremely tan because of her constant training in the sun. One could hardly detect that she was a foreigner. Xena would probably have difficulty recognizing her.

Aron was conducting a meeting with the members of the Ptolemaic Kingdom movement. Although it was desired for the leader to be assassinated, Gabrielle kept true to her desire to only kill if absolutely necessary. She had been following him for seven sunsets trying to predict a time in which to apprehend him. Observing her target for most of the day and most of the evening, she noticed that the meeting he held was now over. Aron lingered in the meeting room after the others had left. He sat in the half dark committing to memory a map he was studying. Gabrielle determined that it was the perfect time to strike. She moved toward her target and continued her ruse. "Would you like to purchase figs or dates?" she asked innocently. Having nothing to eat since the beginning of his meetings, Aron reached for some money. He looked down to retrieve and simultaneously, in the blink of an eye, she took the moment to drop the basket and contain him in a blood choke.

"Don't move, I am here to arrest you for your involvement in the PK movement." Gabrielle rasped.

He began to try to thrash, but Gabrielle tightened her choke, pressure on the carotid artery increased. His face turned red and his veins began to bulge. He tore and scratched at her forearm in an effort to release the hold but Gabrielle had been conditioned in hardening techniques so that she could withstand such counters. In his eyes she saw a fire to live, as if every moment that he breathed bore pleasure for him. Fearing he would soon pass out, she loosened her hold and informed him of his options.

"I'm loosening my hold, if you try to escape or make noise, I will knock you out. Don't make this any harder than it has to be." she stated quietly. He nodded his head in understanding.

She released him slowly, observing him for any sudden move. She unsheathed one of her sais as warning and twisted both his arms back and tied his wrists together. She then gagged him with part of her toga that she cut away with her sais. She followed a pace behind him. In case he decided to flee, she would pull back on his tied hands and throw off his balance. She was glad it was late in the night and there didn't seem to be anyone out this late. She could take him back to the palace relatively unnoticed. She guided him towards her waiting camel. "Xin come," she called as the camel turned toward her voice and bent down to allow her to situate the prisoner onto its back. She adjusted the camel's blanket and covered the prisoner so that it would appear that it served as shield from the night cold.

She was startled out of her actions when she heard a bucket drop behind her. She turned to locate the source of the interruption. Not far away stood a tall raven haired woman in the shadows retrieving water. Gabrielle was startled and slightly haunted by the familiar silhouette. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief, and was convinced that it was just her vivid imagination. A chill invaded her body. She turned to investigate and see if the bystander witnessed anything incriminating. She also wanted to satisfy the curiosity of who this woman was.

To be continued in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Middle**

**references the episodes 'The God You know* and the Norse Trilogy

**Valkyries decide who will die in battle and bring their chosen to Valhalla to train for Ragnarok- a future battle

"Stand Warrior! I am Sudo, one of the guardians of limbo." The being yelled. She found herself on her knees prostrate before him, not knowing how she got there, or where she had been.

"What do you want from me?" Xena snarled. The dragon man lifted her up by her chin, seamlessly. "You are an ungrateful wretch." he hissed through his large teeth and snout.

"What do I have to be grateful for!" She yelled in response.

The dragon man snarled at her, "I should have half a mind to deny Odin's request."

Xena faltered at the name, "Odin?"

"The viking god. You've been sitting here in our limbo because you do not belong here and you do not let go of your past. However, Odin requests ownership of your soul. I for one do not care less what happens to you, but you have worn out your welcome in my domain. He has offered to take custody of you. When word spread that you were here, many laid claim to your soul. Frankly, I gave you to the highest bidder." Sudo grumbled.

Her mind raced at the implications of the name the creature spoke. Searching the recesses of her mind, it followed pathways until it finally narrowed. _Why would Odin take an interest in me?_ _Did he finally want vengeance for all that she had caused? Did he want to thank her for getting Grinhilda back and not using his own apples to kill him?_

"I will release you at sunup, you will begin your service at the viking god's keep." Sudo answered.

"Will I still be able to view my friend's life?" Xena questioned, fearful that her ability to see into Gabrielle's life would be lost.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sudo hissed as he pointed her toward a portal. "When you see the sunrise, walk through that portal, Odin has arranged for your transportation." He turned and walked in the opposite direction Xena was facing, until his image disappeared into mist.

She debated in her mind if she should walk into that portal. What did Odin have planned for her? Wondering if it would be worth losing her connection to her soul mate. She decided to take a chance. She may not be able to see Gabrielle anymore, but maybe she would be able to continue into her future life and see her again. When the sunlight glistened and hurt her eyes, she took tentative steps toward the portal. Taking a deep breath, she jumped through the portal. Walking through it was like walking through a curtain of water, heavy and pulsing, but without the wetness and cold. Materializing, she found herself in Odin's palace. She guessed she was still in spiritual or soul form because there was nothing solid about herself. The Norse god looked pleased. A self righteous sneer adorned his face.

"Xena, good to see you." he stated, as he rose from his throne. A sense of dread curtained the raven haired warrior's emotions. "I've got plans for you." Odin said aloud as he chuckled dryly.

* * *

Gabrielle walked quickly toward the silhouette. One thing she had learned from her life was to not waste time. She broke off into a stealthy run, not caring whether she lost her prey that was currently bound and gagged on her camel. She approached the woman. The woman perhaps heard her footsteps, because she turned her head in the direction that the blond was arriving and graced her with a blinding smile. On sight of the woman's face, Gabriele dropped to her knees in silence. Her bottom jaw drew slack, and she exhaled, staring up at the woman. The woman looked exactly like Xena. "Gabrielle, it's me." the silhouette announced. Gabrielle's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

* * *

"What are your plans. Do you want me to clean Valhalla's halls? Escort hero's? How can I possibly serve you in this form?" Xena remarked unimpressed.

"How about serving as my entertainment." Odin smiled.

"Never again Odin. Besides you know I'd never cheat on Gabrielle." Xena responded morosely.

Odin laughed, amused at the wise ass remark. "What I had in mind is much more enjoyable." Odin replied. Xena gave him a dirty look for the insult. Odin walked toward a pedestal. Atop the pedestal, a plume of glittery gold hovered about it. In the middle of the plume, a clear picture materialized. He was watching Gabrielle.

"What do you think you are doing?" Xena screamed angrily.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm observing a promising new Valkyrie. Look at her Xena, she's perfect. She is skilled, honorable, and she knows just exactly what makes a hero. It doesn't hurt that many a tough guy has fallen for her- or tough gal for that matter." Odin explained.

"She wouldn't want that responsibility, deciding who dies- I wouldn't want that for her." the raven haired warrior replied tersely.

"Well Xena, you lost your authority over her when you left her behind." Odin smiled. He was enjoying this way too much.

Xena thought for a moment, in realization she lifted her head. "She'd never join without my suggestion. That's why I'm here." Xena snarled at Odin.

"Finally Xena, you put the puzzle pieces together. You have gotten a bit rusty. Sitting in limbo doing nothing for too long? Come on, you know Ragnarok is just around the corner, I need all the help I can get." Odin eased.

"Why don't you just let me do it?" the tall woman queried.

"Fool me once. Shame on you. Fool me twice." Odin responded, waggling his finger at the woman disapprovingly.

"I'm a changed woman. Err.. soul." Xena responded stoically.

"How do I know you won't just decide to 'change' again. Gabrielle is a sure bet. Look at her, she lost her soul mate. If anything would have turned her evil and ruthless, that would have been it. Yet she chooses honor." Odin gushed.

In her peripheral vision, Xena caught view of an unusual and disconcerting image.

"What in Tartarus!" Xena exclaimed.

Odin turned to look at what had caught the warrior's attention. Xena stared with a focus so strong that the image could have burned into her retinas. In the golden plume was a similar scene out of Xena's memory. Well not really, because in the scene of two women in an embrace, Gabrielle was the present Gabrielle. Light lines adorned the outer area of the blond's eyes. Her mouth was slightly littered with wrinkles of a frown. No doubt she had spent her time frowning with the sadness of her loss. Her body was sinuous and had long lost the extra plump of her youth. She was beautiful. Five years had worn weary on her soul, but her beauty remained.

Rushing up to Odin, hoping to lift him by his neck and crush his windpipe, she was disappointed by the lack of solidity. She closed her mouth in angry pout.

"Who is that woman and why does she look like me. And why is Gabrielle embracing her!" the angry woman demanded information. It was an unusual situation to be in, looking at herself-or what looked like her, through godly surveillance; wanting badly to murder herself.

"Now, now, Xena, calm down, she is your proxy. After all, there are souls deserving of rewards you know. Not all have die to redeem themselves." Odin responded. Xena flinched. Although Odin was enjoying Xena's discomfort to say the very least, he wasn't evil.

"That's Brunhilda in that body. Her sacrifice for Gabrielle saved me from making a big mistake. I've rewarded her with an opportunity to experience love." He smiled in remembrance of the times he had been in love.

"And me? I have to stand by and watch this? This farce? Gabrielle will know it's not me." Xena stated.

"Eventually, yes." Odin responded as he turned and walked back to his throne.

Following him to his throne, she questioned him. "What do you want me to do, feed lines to Brunhilda to take my place and convince Gabrielle to join your bidding?" Xena asked.

"For now." Odin responded.

"And if I don't agree?" the tall woman asked.

"Brunhilda will be on her own, and we'll go on without you." Odin answered matter of factly, already planning other options.

"Xena, you have a chance here, to make Gabrielle's last year of life happy." Odin added, unaware of the shock that would fill the warrior.

"What are you talking about?" Xena queried brusquely.

"My raven seer has shown me her death. A night mission in Alexandria, a double cross from a double agent." the Norse god explained.

"Wouldn't it be better for her to be a Valkyrie than to die a painful death?" Odin asked with a raised brow.

"Think on it Xena, you'd be able to see her if she was a valkyrie, and she wouldn't die a painful death. If Gabrielle decides to work for me, I'll place your soul into the body I created. If she doesn't join, at least you had a little more time with her. I'll give you until sunrise." Odin offered.

"And what of Brunhilda? You are just going to let her experience love and lose it?" she asked.

"Brunhilda will return to Valhalla. She understood the terms. She was happy just to experience love from Gabrielle for however long. In fact she said you both being reunited would make her happy." Odin chuckled.

Xena's jealous streak spiked in her. It filled her blood with acid, and her heart soured, and it showed on her face.

"I'll think on it." Xena answered through gritted teeth. She had a chance to return and prevent Gabrielle's painful death, but was the return worth Gabrielle's responsibilities as a Valkyrie.

To be continued in Chapter 4

**Author's note: This story is going in a different direction than I intended when I first started it, hope it isn't too horrible. I'm sure it has plot holes a plenty. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Impostor**

***note: Brunhilda is in a body that looks exactly like Xena**

***Disclaimer: in my world X/G are a couple in every sense of the word, if you don't like it, you might want to click away****  
**

Awakening from fainting, Gabrielle struggled to remember what had happened. Above her, peering at her, was Xena.

"Xena?" she whispered. "You-you."

"I was dead. I know." Brunhilda/Xena answered.

The Valkyrie struggled to stick to the storyline. Part of her felt wrong for deceiving Gabrielle, but if it meant having a chance to keep her from her death, she was able to ignore the fact. She patted the blond's cheek.

"You alright?" Brunhilda asked. The bard gave her a confused look.

"How-" Gabrielle began, but nothing escaped her mouth.

"I don't know Gabrielle, but I'm alive." Brunhilda said as she lifted her arm in front of the blond and pinched at her skin. Making a show of the elasticity of her skin, she then reached for Gabrielle's cheek. Gabrielle still stared and pinched her as well. Then the warrior bard lifted her own arm and pinched herself.

Without a word, Gabrielle took Xena's body into a warm embrace. She sobbed, shaking quietly.

"Shhh, it's ok." Brunhilda whispered, trying to soothe her.

"Why would you leave me?" Gabrielle cried. "Why wouldn't you let me come with you. Let me die with you! Instead you send me on a wild goose chase, when you knew you weren't going to come back." the bard said. Her tone was quickly turning from relieved crying to angry resentment. Brunhilda was unsure how to handle this. At this moment she didn't envy Xena at all. _**I hope Odin is working on getting Xena. I could use her memories right about now. I need to distract her from discussing too much. **_

"Who is the man on the camel?" Brunhilda asked curiously, but with an ulterior motive.

"He is a rebel leader. I should probably get him back to the palace. You are coming with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight." The bard warrior informed.

Inspecting Xena's body, her brows crinkled, trying to make out if there was something different about her soul mate. Everything seemed to be in place. It was probably the fact that she didn't have her armor on. The Xena before her donned a black galabaya with a black wrap around her head.

"Going for stealth much?" Gabrielle asked, as they walked toward the camel together.

"Well, I thought I'd put the past behind me." Brunhilda answered. _**I am a genius, now she won't wonder at how different I am. **_Gabrielle eyed Xena with a knitted brow.

"You are hiding something from me." the blond demanded.

"What? Me? No." Brunhilda answered, fearing she would become suspicious. This Gabrielle was more suspicious, and seemed to read her body language. Brunhilda decided it was best that she kept her words to a minimum until Xena's aid was enlisted.

Gabrielle was perplexed. How was Xena alive. Granted, she was brought to tears by her being alive, but it didn't make any sense. Where did she come from. A part of her didn't want to put hope in false truths. Deciding to get to the bottom of the mystery, she set out to observe Xena. Gabrielle couldn't shake the feeling that something about Xena wasn't – Xena.

* * *

Morning dawned in the Norse lands. The cold seemed to seep from the ground in freezing mist. Xena watched from Valhalla looking out the castle window. Sunrise had come and she had to make her decision. She spent all of the night contemplating the decision. She didn't require sleep or food, so it was a long night. If she had been a solid form, she could do so much more with her existence. The offer Odin had given was extremely tempting. She could be with her soul mate again. Most of the night was spent going back on forth on the following thoughts. _**I should do it! We could be together again.**_ The accompanying thought was much more selfless. _**No, that would be selfish. I want to see her again, but what good would that do if I lead her into this Valkyrie life. **_Having run out of time, she finally decided that she would have no part in bringing Gabrielle into this, she went to find Odin to tell him of her decision. It could mean that she would have to deal with the wrath of Odin for ignoring his request, but she was prepared to accept that.

* * *

Finding Odin seated at his throne, she noticed him focusing intently on the pedestal that he viewed Gabrielle through.

"Xena, I take it you have made your decision?" Odin asked, eyes never leaving the viewing portal.

"Yes, I'll not have a part in this." Xena responded.

"You'd leave her on this life track, when you know where it ends?" Odin questioned.

"It is her life, her own decision." the tall woman warrior replied.

"Suit yourself. This doesn't change that there is someone down there, in a body much like yours, winning your woman's affections." Odin challenged. "Or -maybe not."

Intrigued by the look on Odin's face, Xena moved toward the pedestal and situated herself in front of the viewing portal to see what Odin was speaking of. Before her eyes was Gabrielle as she had never seen her before. Rage and despair burned from her love's eyes as she held the chakram at her neck.

* * *

After having dropped off the rebel leader, they had retired to Gabrielle's room in the palace. Now that Gabrielle was alone with 'Xena' she needed to get to the bottom of this mystery. Bringing up memories of after Xena's death, she couldn't help but be confused by the current circumstances. After seeing Xena's ghost one last time on the ship to Egypt, she had once summoned and asked Aphrodite if she had seen her soul mate. She was only met with devastation when the goddess had told her that she hadn't seen her in the underworld, Tartarus, or the Elysian fields. Gabrielle had also went to Eve and asked if Eli and the One God had her. Eve's answer devastated her as well. Not only was her soul mate dead, but she didn't know what became of her soul, no one seemed to know. It was no surprise that Xena being alive, would be easy to be doubtful of. The vision before her was too good to be true. If there was one thing Gabrielle knew, it was to guard her heart. She wasn't up for another round of heartbreak, but it looked like the cards were dealt to her once more. She decided to do some questioning.

"What secret did I tell you in Morpheus' realm?" Gabrielle questioned. Brunhilda flinched. Some reconnaissance would have been helpful before this mission, but secrets were not something often gained even with careful planning.

When there was no answer. "Who are you and why are you tormenting me!" Gabrielle growled through gritted teeth.

Brunhilda couldn't believe how unfortunate this was going. This Gabrielle was different than the one she had met in the Norse lands. This Gabrielle was hard and suspicious. Gabrielle descended on Brunhilda, as if she were an enemy combatant.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not Xena. You look like Xena.." she paused and took in a deep breath. "You smell like Xena. But you aren't her. But you know what? I really don't care." Gabrielle finished.

She backed Brunhilda/Xena into a wall with the chakram at her neck. Alternating between wanting to kill the impostor and wanting to take her into her arms and reunite their bodies in a soulful reunion.

Her emotions ran through a gamut of conflicting emotions. Here was this in-flesh replica of her lover, but deep down she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. It sent her in a tailspin of desiring to be with Xena again. She turned the chakram from the impostor's neck and turned it to her own throat.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" She shouted at no one in particular. All these years, fighting her desire to join Xena by taking her own life was losing its stamina. This was a cruel wretched joke, and she was tired of this existence.

"No matter, it is all pointless." She muttered under her breath. A resolve overcome her as she decided she was tired of fighting. Who cares what was at the other side of death when life was already not worth living. All it seemed to be was a cruel joke that never reached a punch line. She pressed harder into her neck with the chakram, she could feel the sting.

* * *

Xena wasn't going to sit back and watch her love kill herself. As much as she wanted to be with her again, she didn't want it at the cost of her soul mate taking her own life.

"I'll do it!" Xena hurriedly screamed. Odin smirked.

"Well, if I had known it would be that easy." Odin grinned.

"How does this work, do I just feed Brunhilda lines? What?" Xena rushed.

"Just speak to the viewing portal, Brunhilda will hear it and she can decide what to do with what you give her." Odin explained. Not believing at first, she stepped closer to the portal.

"Tell her; I wish I let her put my ashes in the fountain." Xena yelled loudly, unsure of the volume that would be needed for her voice to travel to the Valkyrie.

* * *

Brunhilda watched in fear. When Gabrielle had brought the chakram to her/Xena's throat, she hadn't felt fear, but she was frozen in inaction. Feeling wildly out of her element, she just let the bard push her into the wall and stared back at the woman. A panic rose through her when she realized that the bard, come deadly weapons master, was turning the chakram to her own throat, contemplating suicide.

"Gabrielle, No!" Brunhilda managed to get out.

The plea seemed to fall on deaf ears as the bard muttered something unintelligible to the Valkyrie's ears. Suddenly a voice filled her head. _**Tell her; I wish I let her put my ashes in the fountain. **_

Brunhilda was unsure what this was supposed to mean or what difference it would make. Odin had told her that this mission was a reward for her. The only details Odin had told her was to find Gabrielle. Odin informed her that he would get Xena's help. He said the mission was to keep the bard from being murdered in the future. What would the mission be if the bard, herself, was doing the killing.

"I wish I let you put my ashes in the fountain." Brunhilda forced out.

It sounded ridiculous in the tense silence, but the bard paused nonetheless. Gabrielle lowered the chakram from her own neck and stared into the eyes of her lover.

"Is it really you Xena?" Gabrielle asked hesitantly, her eyebrows knitted in trepidation. She eyed Xena's form cautiously.

"In Morpheus' realm you told me you had an extra toe. It really is me sweetheart." Brunhilda repeated, echoing the voice in her head, a bit grossed out about the extra toe thing.

To be continued in chapter 5

**Author's note: Was it hard to follow? It was meant to be scene switching from point of views, but not exactly at the exact same time-does that make any sense? Also, let me know if it gets too confusing who is who(Brunhilda/Xena). Where to now you ask? I don't know either lol. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Walls**

"It is you." Gabrielle responded, desperately looking into her eyes, as if to find answers within the light blue pools. A vulnerability in the hardened weapons master took over her countenance, but soon was hidden from view again. Gabrielle didn't know what to say, how to feel. This scenario was bordering on impossible and she still had a feeling that she just couldn't place. Her eyes closed, pushing back the tears. She decided to go with a dry question.

"Were the 40000 souls released?" Gabrielle queried.

"I don't know." Brunhilda answered, with Xena's direction. "All I know is I'm here now and it doesn't matter how, I'm just so happy to see you again. I love you and I've missed you so much." Brunhilda lifted her hand toward Gabrielle's cheek as Xena instructed. Xena wished she could feel the blond's skin under her own skin. Gabrielle leaned into the touch. Luxuriating in the idea that her soul mate and lover was alive again. She wanted to touch her love's skin and retrace the lines of the body she knew so well for so many years. Her body thrummed in arousal, heat, and need that hadn't been satisfied in years.

Xena also felt that intense desire. She could see the telltale hunger in her eyes. When Gabrielle wanted to make love, her eyes were predatory, and burning. There were only two times that Gabrielle was not a peaceful and passive person. First it was when she was protecting those she loved, and second it was in the bedroom. The woman was insatiable and liked being in control. If Xena was there herself, she would carry her up and make love to her till the sun came up. In no way did she want Brunhilda to be the one to be doing it. At that moment, she could see that Brunhilda was itching to do the same thing.

"Don't you touch her Brunhilda, she'll know you are not me." Xena exclaimed, eager to halt the situation. There was truth in her statement, but mostly she did not want to watch someone else make love to Gabrielle. Even if she was dead.

Abruptly, Gabrielle pulled her cheek from the touch.

"Xena. I can't do this." Gabrielle announced. Xena was elated at the interruption. Brunhilda, who had been enjoying the moment and was quite turned on by the need in her eyes, was pulled out of the reverie.

"Huh?" Brunhilda answered, quite disappointed. "Ugh yeah. You are probably tired and.." Brunhilda responded.

"No. It's not that. I can't do this, I mean-Us." Gabrielle explained pointed back and forth between herself and the Xena body.

"Why?" Brunhilda and Xena said aloud at exactly the same time. Both feeling the sting of rejection.

"Xena, you know I love you, but, after what happened in Japa. I don't want to be put through that again. You didn't include me in your decision until I had no choice, and I was left alone to pick up my own pieces. I've moved on, I accepted your death. My pieces are all back together, granted they still have tiny cracks, but I won't let you shatter me again." Gabrielle passionately informed, she turned around to avoid Xena's eyes.

She didn't really want to hurt Xena like this, but who she was now was somebody different from the warrior bard that Xena had left behind in Japa. This warrior bard, turned weapons master, was adept at controlling emotions. Emotions wreaked havoc on her heart for so long, and when she had decided to be a master of them, rather than a victim, she found things were much easier. Not more enjoyable, just easier. The logical decision would be to keep Xena at a distance this time. Be best friends; like they often introduced each other as, but unlike before, there was nothing more. Brunhilda was shocked by the statement. They were soul mates and each other's one true love and Gabrielle was wanting to keep their relationship at an arm's distance.

At that moment, all those times Xena had observed her from the afterlife, she was oblivious to this proverbial resolution in the bard's mind. The thought process that led to this wall. She wished she could have been privy to the thoughts, to never let this become the decision.

"But?" Xena said.

"But!" Brunhilda repeated.

Xena found she had nothing to erase leaving her behind, or these last five years without her. For now she couldn't push the issue, because not only did she know that intimacy would bring about questions, but also because she didn't want Brunhilda to be the one experiencing their first intimate reunion. Ultimately she didn't want to be broken up with, but perhaps this was the best for all parties involved.

"Centaur crap." Brunhilda muttered mimicking Xena. She mentally scolded the bodiless soul for the vulgar outburst. "I don't want this, but I understand." Brunhilda answered for her.

Sitting cross legged on pallets, the two women worked on catching up the time that they had spent being separated. Xena knew most of Gabrielle's life from the point that her visions of the bard started appearing, but she let her continue so that Brunhilda could hear it. When it came time for Brunhilda to explain Xena's time, Xena stuck to the truth as close as possible, but with minimal details.

"I was stuck in nothingness for a long time. With only my memories of you to keep me company. One day, or whatever time passes as in that place, a dragon man came to me and now, here I am." Brunhilda repeated.

Brunhilda was struck by the pitiful existence that the great Xena had been in. Unlike her time in Valhalla. Not much of a hero's ending and if the comment of the forty thousand souls was anything to go by, it sounded like a wretched reward.

While they sat there in silence, both women were divining in the idea of such a strange after life. Death was such a unpredictable thing in Xena and Gabrielle's life, and it showed. Xena pondered on how to approach the whole scenario that she was stuck in. She could easily tell Gabrielle Odin's plans and let her decide the outcome. It would be what she'd want for herself if put in her shoes. Xena looked to Odin.

"Can't we just tell her your plans for her, or what you want for her, and then give her the option? She is not the same Gabrielle she used to be. She seems to be becoming an emotion stifling warrior. Just like I was before her. I made her like this. Seeing people die, she has become numb to it."

"Xena do you really think that? Stop lying to me. Give me a break. I know what you are doing. You want me to let her make a choice this early without any kind of manipulative effort? Do you honestly think I'm that pathetic. I've got a plan. It actually involves a friend that both of you are indebted to." Odin revealed. Xena looked at Odin with venom.

"Brunhilda. Tell her you had heard news about a beast in the Norse lands. Beowulf is fighting the beast and might be in need of help." Odin instructed. Xena squeezed her eye in contempt of the god.

"Gabrielle, I am so happy to be with you again." Brunhilda premised. She feigned a concerned thoughtful look knowing that the bard would question the change in countenance.

"Xena? Is something wrong?" Gabrielle asked, not missing a beat.

"In my travels to find you. I heard some rumors of a friend of ours. He needs our help. Beowulf is battling a beast in his homeland. He might need our help." Brunhilda revealed.

Gabrielle sighed deeply. "It's always going to be like this. A friend from the past needs our help and we go running to help them." Gabrielle grumbled.

"Look, Gabrielle, I can just forget it. Pretend I didn't hear it. Who knows, maybe it was just a rumor." Brunhilda said, in an attempt to use reverse psychology.

Deep down Xena knew that Gabrielle would not ignore the danger that a friend was in. It was just that her mindset was still stuck on what had happened in Japa, making her bitter and frustrated. Gabrielle remained quiet, rubbing her forehead. The motions were somewhat cathartic. Making a final decision, she stood up off the pallet and turned to Xena's form.

"I have to tell the higher ups that I will be taking a leave of absence. Do you want your weapons? I've kept them. They are in my -" Gabriele began but was interrupted.

"No. I mean, I don't think I can. Remember when I said I wanted to put the past behind me? When I found myself alive again. I didn't feel like me. I tried to do my flips and my maneuvers, but I couldn't." Brunhilda covered. She looked down at her feet as if in shame and embarrassment, hoping that the ruse would show Gabrielle that this would be a painful subject to bring up again.

"Xena, I'm sure you'll get it back. Maybe you just need more time and practice. I mean, being dead, I'm sure can take a lot out of you I'm guessing." Gabrielle offered.

Brunhilda eyed the chakram at Gabrielle's hip.

"Let me show you." Brunhilda offered. Gabrielle noticed Xena's eyes at the chakram at her hip. She unhooked it and handed it to her. Taking the chakram, Brunhilda flung the chakram as hard as she could. The chakram sailed to the end of the room, whizzing loudly, and hit the stone wall. With the angle it hit the wall, it took a nose dive to the ground. It skipped three times before it came to a stop underneath the the bed.

"Give it time. You'll be back to yourself in no time." Gabrielle responded, noting the distress in Xena's eyes. Brunhilda stared on at the chakram, realizing that even with the effort she put into that throw, the skill to wield it was beyond her power.

To be continued in Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and for reading the previous chapter. The encouragement it lent me was helpful. I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Beowulf**

**Author's note: Beowulf reigns his country for 50 years before he encounters the dragon, but for my purposes it's five. lol. Special thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter or added it to an alert - IOM**

Traveling to the Norse lands was difficult. They had traveled by water and by land. Often they had used two horses traveling at full speed. After being in the desert for many years, it took quite a while to get acclimatized to the different changes in climate. Upon reaching quite close to the Norse land, they settled for purchasing one horse, since the cold of the destination made it necessary to share body heat. Gabrielle sneezed, breaking the silence of the horse's hooves assaulting the ground. The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. Brunhilda looked behind her at her companion. Gabrielle held softly onto Xena's waist, careful not to grip her to closely. **_Gee Xena, you really messed her up with what you did. _**Brunhilda thought, mostly to point it out to Xena. Xena was almost glad she wasn't there in person. Seeing Gabrielle keeping Brunhilda(Xena) at a distance stung her.

"Tell me something I don't know." Xena responded. Brunhilda had expected hours and hours of chatter from the warrior bard, but all she had really received was silence and a few questions regarding the travel.

"Xena, do you remember the last time we were here?" Gabrielle whispered from behind the warrior. Brunhilda had remembered the time which she was speaking of. It was when Brunhilda had met Gabrielle the first time.

"Yes, I remember." Brunhilda responded with a wistful smile.

"I was so afraid I had lost you when I saw your bloody armor." Gabrielle stated. "You always had a knack for trying to protect me, even though I didn't want to be protected. I wanted to be at your side helping you."

Brunhilda kept quiet, sensing that it was a dig at Xena's decisions. Gabrielle could hear the resentment in her voice, but the words were already out.

"Gabrielle, I couldn't watch you die for a mistake I had made. Japa was no different." Brunhilda responded.

"Was it any less a death for me with you gone?" Gabrielle coldly responded back.

Brunhilda sighed and closed her eyes answering with, "I'm alive now aren't I?"

Xena hadn't been the one to say it, but Brunhilda felt she could understand Xena's desire to sacrifice herself for Gabrielle. Especially since, it was something she did when she turned into the ring of fire. Frankly, she felt the wall that Gabrielle had put up was selfish, but she knew hurt was a very convincing motive.

A rumbling interrupted them from their small argument. Both Brunhilda and Gabrielle looked in the direction of where it was coming from. From the distance they could see a band of seafaring warriors.

"I think that is them Gabrielle." Brunhilda said, bringing the horse up to a trot, soon catching up to the group. Gabrielle squinted in an attempt to focus and notes that she sees Beowulf leading the group. The members of the group turn, confused by the women on their horse, trotting alongside them.

"Best you women turn back where you came from. Further ahead we are hoping to slay a dragon. Hear that rumble? That be the beast." one of the warriors informed.

Noting the slow down in his troops, Beowulf turns to Wiglaf.

"What is the hold up?" Beowulf asks.

"There seems to be women on horseback approaching." Wiglaf responds.

Beowulf turns back to look behind them and notices the woman on horseback.

"Xena?" Beowulf asks bewildered. "I thought you were dead?" Beowulf followed up.

"I was." Brunhilda answered. She slowed the horse to a stop and dismounted. Beowulf signaled his twelve trusted to a halt.

"I heard rumors of you fighting a beast?" Brunhilda asked.

"Yes. Our country has been terrorized and ravaged by a dragon. It is my responsibility as king to rid our country of it." Beowulf explained.

Beowulf is soon aware of Gabrielle on the horse as well. He greets her with a head nod. Dismounting the horse, Gabrielle approaches Beowulf and gives him a hug.

"Good to see you Beowulf." the blond greets in response.

"Is this all the men you have?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, not at all, we do not need extra casualties. I and my trusted twelve should be enough to destroy the dragon." Beowulf proclaims loudly, as if to reassure the group.

The weapons master takes in her surroundings, and the accompanying warriors.

"I heard the rumbling from far away. Is it a large dragon?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, he lives in the burial mound not too far away from here. It is also rumored that in it's keep are untold fortunes of treasures. Some have tried to retrieve treasure, only to succumb to the dragon's attack. A fiery death." Beowulf boasts.

Gabrielle couldn't help but fear Beowulf's motivations behind this journey. This Beowulf was still as brave as ever, but he had a foolhardy or proud beam about him.

"Xena?" Gabrielle called.

Brunhilda had been staring off into the horizon, toward the direction in which they had heard and felt the rumbles. She couldn't help but feel a foreboding tenseness to the situation. Of course it wasn't surprising that she hadn't remembered to answer to the call of someone else's name, but this time it could be explained away.

"Gabrielle, I have a bad feeling about this." Brunhilda said aloud.

Odin who was watching from the portal, smiled in understanding.

"Xena, do not trouble yourself, but if you would like to accompany us out of curiosity, I more than welcome your battle prowess in our hunt." Beowulf commented.

He observed her circumspectly, "I have no doubt that with your skills you have returned from the dead. You will have to tell me the story some day, after this is over. By the way, where is your armor." Beowulf asked curiously.

Brunhilda's face twitched in annoyance. She really didn't want to have to go into that again.

Luckily, Gabrielle picked up on the sensitivity of the situation.

"She isn't all herself at the moment. We decided it best that she leave the fighting to me." Gabrielle explained.

Beowulf pondered the fact. Observing Gabrielle, since the last time they had seen each other, he noticed her change in appearance. The hair dye she had been sporting in Egypt was slowly fading and was more of a brownish blond. He could see that she had evolved even more into a seasoned warrior.

"Well, the invitation extends to you as well Gabrielle." the Geat king smiled in recognition. He still had a soft spot in his heart for the beautiful bard, but resigned to the fact long ago that Xena and Gabrielle belonged together. The intensity of eyes meeting hers made Gabrielle look away in a small blush.

Xena watched the exchanged with contempt. She sighed at returning to the Norse lands. Gabrielle seemed to have a bewitching magic of making people fall in love with her, so much so, that they risked their lives for her. Xena couldn't help but understand Odin's desire for her joining the Valkyrie ranks.

Brunhilda also watched the exchange.** _Oh heck no, I did not become a ring of fire for you and your true love, for you to entertain Mr Proud over there. _**

Xena chuckled at Brunhilda's musings.

"Well it is getting quite dark. We shall set up camp in the glade of the forest over there. We also must set up a watch for the perimeter, in case the dragon decides to come out for a leisurely night stroll." Beowulf informed all in the party, turning his heavy gaze from Gabrielle back to his men.

Quickly his trusted men all set about to putting up camp and starting a fire. Xena watched from the portal, expecting Gabrielle to flinch in fear of the beast, but Gabrielle didn't even bat an eyelash. The blond didn't fear death and it showed.

Content that the men were efficient in their purposes, Gabrielle laid out her bedroll beside Xena's. Brunhilda, got into her bed roll as she watched Gabrielle sharpen her sword and her sais.

"You know, I'll never get used to the fact that you have exceeded me." Brunhilda said, at Xena's prompting.

Gabrielle rewarded her with a soft smile, flattered at the comment that probably would never had been uttered, if not for Xena's current inability to complete her normal abilities.

"I'm sure you'll be back better than ever." Gabrielle reassured.

"But, will we be back better than ever?" Brunhilda asked, looking down into her furs. Gabrielle paused in her sharpening, directing her attention to the woman in the furs.

"I wanted to hate you for so long. For leaving me. It helped me miss you less." Gabrielle answered, barely a shake in her voice. The cryptic answer was quite ironic, in that Gabrielle was the one uttering it.

The intimate discussion was interrupted by a seafaring warrior running aimlessly toward the fire. Accompanying the warrior was a rumbling and loud screeching and fiery hissing. Gabrielle instantly stood at attention and bid Xena to run.

"Run, hide, I won't lose you again." Gabrielle ordered Xena.

Brunhilda pushed her furs off her body and hesitated for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'm following soon after." the blond urged.

Brunhilda headed in opposite of the direction of the rumbling, leaving a handful of warriors, and Gabrielle at the camp fire. A shout from ahead belonged to Beowulf, who ran quickly to the group.

"Grab your bow and arrows!" Beowulf instructed. Obeying, the warriors formed a staggered line. As they heard the approaching beating of wings, much like that of a bat, but thousands decibels louder, many of the warrior's legs shook in their position, as they watched the dragon approaching.

The dragon was the size of a supply ship, the exact color could not be distinguished in the dark, but it seemed a dark green. They could see the spikes or sharp plates protruding from it's backbone and fire pushed forcefully from it's mouth. The rain of fire it released, set ablaze the trees in its path. It's wings were blood red and veiny, almost see through in the moonlight.

"Hold." Beowulf directed.

Gabrielle, pulled the chakram from its rest on her hip. Readying her arm for throwing the weapon.

"Fire men!" Beowulf yelled, as soon he could see the white of the dragon's eye.

All the men pulled their bows back and let their arrows fly. The arrows whistled through the air, many not anticipating the speed and distance the dragon had been approaching. All the bow holders previously on the line, turned and ran, as soon as they fired off the shot. They left Beowulf and Gabrielle alone, staring at the immense beast. Most of the arrows missed and sailed to the floor. By pure luck, one landed at the crest of the dragon's right wing. The dragon screamed a deafening roar accompanied with a cloud of fire streaming.

"By the Gods!" Gabrielle yelled, with eyes wide opened in shock at the sheer mass of the dragon. She cocked back her arm and let the chakram fly, aiming straight for the dragon's eye, which seemed to be following her every movement. The chakram whistled through the cold air, and Gabrielle rushed off in search of Xena, not caring if the chakram would meet its target.

To be continued in chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Prophecy's Reassurance**

Fire rained down on the Geat camp site. Ember and shrapnel flew through the air. Listening to the sounds of the destruction and the fleeing warriors, Brunhilda feared for Gabrielle. _She won't get hurt, she is supposed to be double crossed on a dark ops secret mission. _Brunhilda struggled to remind herself. Scorching of the earth was heard and a loud dragon screech floated from the campsite. Brunhilda couldn't count on the prophecy, she needed to satisfy the need to ensure Gabrielle's safety. From behind a large boulder she peeked out to see Gabrielle running wildly toward her. Brunhilda was shocked by the determination in her eyes.

"Get her out of there. Get out of there!" Xena screamed from the portal.

The chakram had hit the dragon in the eye as aimed, injuring the dragon deeply. It screeched at the pain it caused and tumbled to the ground of the camp site. The collision with the earth cause a rumble from the campsite to all earth within earshot. The blond weapons master, was shaken and lost her footing as Brunhilda came forward to assist her. They both fell to the ground.

"Get down!" Gabrielle demanded of Xena, as she lunged forward, pushing Brunhilda to the floor.

"I went for it's eye, but it is so big that, it scrambling around could seriously injure everyone." The blond informed.

"Retreat as far away from the dragon as possible!" Gabrielle yelled to anyone in the vicinity that could hear. Beowulf hearing the instructions understood the thought processes behind her retreat and began to theorize a counterattack.

"It will return back to its home or it will attack in rage!" Beowulf clarified.

Brunhilda pulled Gabrielle behind the boulder she had been hiding behind.

"Did the dragon see you?" Brunhilda panted, hoping to divine answers from the blond.

"Yes, I had to wait till I had a good shot." Gabrielle answered, confirming Brunhilda's fears.

A thrashing was heard as the dragon attempted to pull the chakram from its eye. Using its claw, it reached forward and sprayed the land around itself with a breath of fire. It yanked the sharp weapon from its resting place.

"What do you think you were doing? Why didn't you just hide with me?" Brunhilda pressed further.

"Well, I don't know, I had no idea what I was coming up against. When I saw it barreling towards us, I figured we were doomed unless I stopped it somehow." Gabrielle explained, now somewhat regretting her actions.

"And if now it knows your smell?" Brunhilda scolded.

The blond rolled her eyes, "if we live through its thrashing, I'll worry about it then." the shorter woman responded.

The dragon seemed to lament its injured eye. It snorted in the direction of Gabrielle and Xena's hiding place just behind the boulder. A puff of air sent a cloud of dust crashing into the boulder. To their relief, more flaps of air began to tick across their hiding place, signaling that the dragon was attempting flight.

"It's going to regroup back in its home. It probably never has had an injury before." Beowulf said as he startled the two women arguing behind the large boulder.

Gabrielle pulled Beowulf tightly packed in between her and Xena. They listened in fear as they heard the dragon soon take flight. Its wings flapping, sending sounds of its claws whistling through the air. Relieved that the dragon had left the vicinity at the moment, Xena became concerned about its return.

"We need to find a cave, and we need something to mask my smell." Gabrielle said, as Xena echoed the concern to Brunhilda.

Some of Beowulf's warriors came hobbling toward them from their hiding places.

"My men, do not be ashamed of your fleeing, you live to fight with me another day against this beast." Beowulf reassured. "Hjorr, gather two of your men and scout out a cave. We must hide where the dragon cannot sniff us out. Gabrielle, you and Xena may join us as soon as a cave is found. We must regroup and plan. I have a feeling that if it does not come back out right away, it will hide until it adjusts to the injury. It probably will not want to fly." The Geat king offered.

"No, I can't join you. I think it will be looking for me the most. It watched me as I let the chakram fly." the blond protested.

Odin spoke up to protect his interests. "Brunhilda, the dragon will not return tonight. Make up a lie about it so she will continue with Beowulf." Odin instructed.

Brunhilda began to speak up in order to convince the shorter woman to stay with the group.

"Gabrielle, I think Beowulf is right. It has probably decided to rest for the night anyway. It is an animal, injured and caged it will strike out in fury, but if not provoked, it will lick its wounds." The Valkryrie stated, hoping it would be enough to convince her. The blond's face became emblazoned with conflicting emotions. She didn't want to bring danger to the others. She eyed Xena warily. Xena was always trying to save her despite the outcome of the greater good.

"It doesn't matter either way Gabrielle, me and my men will be going to strike the dragon tonight before it can recover." Beowulf answered aloud. "I'm going to arrange an attack and you are welcome to leave if you want, I don't want to ask you to risk your life."

Hjorr returned informing Wiglaf of a nearby cave to seek shelter in.

"Surround the cave opening with bonfires, it will blend with the other destruction around us and throw off our scent." Beowulf ordered the remaining warriors. "Meet in the cave as soon it is done."

Pondering over her friend's decision, Gabrielle wasn't going to disagree with his ambition. It seemed dangerous, but as good a chance as any when considering a foe so unknown and large.

"I'm coming. Let me just see where the dragon dropped the chakram. We need all the help we can get." Gabrielle responded.

Every fiber in Brunhilda's being was against the agreement, but she had to count on Odin's knowledge of the bard's fate. As the blond headed off to locate the chakram, Brunhilda followed close behind. Odin smiled wickedly in satisfaction of Gabrielle's decision to help.

_Odin I want out of this. I will not have part in this, that beast will smell her and she will be the first to be attacked. _The plea was an outcry that was probable to be turned down.

"You will do as I say." Odin clarified to the worried Valkyrie.

The Valkyrie turned to the blond instead. "You are walking yourself into your death Gabrielle." Brunhilda begged, to the blond who was searching amongst the burnt campsite.

"Really, it's nothing you haven't done. This beast needs to be stopped. So what is one sacrifice of my measly life, to that of those that are being terrorized." the blond sneered in irritation.

"Gods dammit Gabrielle. I am alive and in flesh. Living and breathing before you. When will you let it go!" Brunhilda answered back.

Xena wouldn't lie; that was exactly what she was thinking, but hadn't vocalized the thought. She was shocked at Brunhilda's eloquence of her precise feelings.

"What do you want me to do? Walk away and pretend I didn't know about the beast. You were the one who told me about it. What did you expect?" Gabrielle screamed back.

"Then I will fight too." Brunhilda promised.

"You said it yourself, you can't do the things you used to. You are in no shape to fight this fight. I'm not going to let you die again." the blond said while pulling free some rope from the pack at her side.

Brunhilda picked up a sword from the ground, menacing it back at the blond.

"Don't do this." Brunhilda pleaded.

Gabrielle unsheathed a sword from her own back, and struck Brunhilda's sword; a clash of metal filled the air. Swinging the sword in a wide arc, Brunhilda hoped to keep the blond at bay, but the shorter woman advanced on her. Taking the rope, Gabrielle whipped it in the direction of Brunhilda, as she parried the sword away and came forward. The rope had winded around one of Xena's legs, a trick Gabrielle had practiced many a time with her whip. Forcing Xena's body toward a large tree, Gabrielle began striking at Brunhilda's sword, each one parried skillfully, but forcing the taller woman to step backwards with its strength. Gabrielle was now convinced that Xena would not be able to fight like she should. Gaining an advantage, the shorter woman went in for victory. She struck the sword against a tree and binded it against it. Executing a roundhouse, she knocked the sword completely out of Brunhilda's hand. With determination, she quickly maneuvered herself behind Brunhilda, using the rope to secure her to the tree. Struggling, Brunhilda lifted her arms as she was being bound, in an attempt to prevent a tight bind.

At this, the shorter woman grabbed Xena's hands and tied them together behind the tree. Brunhilda would be safe here; tied to a tree. She, Beowulf, and the others would attack the dragon.

"Gabrielle, let me help." Brunhilda begged.

"Not this time Xena. I won't let you. I've learned from you. You are my greater good. I won't lose you again. If I only had thirty seconds to live, I would spend it looking into your eyes." Gabrielle responded, the words echoing in Xena's mind like a bitter taste. The blond stroked Xena's cheek and rested her thumb upon her lips.

"Odin, you need to do something. What the hades is your plan if your puppet is tied to a tree." Xena demanded.

"As long as Gabrielle is with Beowulf, I've got her right where I want her." Odin smirked, satisfied with himself. Xena's fists balled and her anger was going to give way. The older woman became distracted as she watched in horror. Gabrielle's eyes sparked with a hunger all too familiar.

"Looks like we get to see a bit of Gabrielle's passion for you." Odin laughed.

Xena was stunned into shock as she watched Gabrielle gag Brunhilda with a scarf. The blond situated herself in front of the Valkyrie masquerading as Xena and dropped to her knees.

"I love you Xena, I want to pleasure you this one last time. To taste you and have a reminder of what we used to have." Gabrielle said, voice dripping in desire and erotic nostalgia.

Brunhilda's eyebrows shot up in shock and anticipation, but there was no denying the fire that soon began to shoot through her loins. The Valkyrie contemplated protesting, but she couldn't say no, her body and mind were too curious to let this opportunity pass. Gabrielle dragged her hands across the flesh of Xena's thighs, intimately reveling in the softness, as she slowly relieved Xena/Brunhilda of her undergarments. Needing and wanting were soon one as Gabrielle pleasured her lover's body with intense precision. Although Brunhilda wished to reciprocate, she was fully enthralled by the ministrations of the woman at her center. Overtaken, lightheaded, and brought to ecstasy, the muffled sounds of her own orgasm sent her reeling into rapture. When she recovered from the act, she looked down to find that Gabrielle was already gone, and a chakram gleaming within a labored reach. It was an escape artfully provided by the woman trying to keep her safe just long enough to combat the dragon that lie in wait. This time Gabrielle was the one who wanted to sacrifice all, and Xena would be the one to deal with the aftermath.

Xena looked on as her heart was rend in two by her love's inadvertent infidelity, and her own feeble helplessness.

To be continued in Chapter 8

**Author's Note: What am I doing? I have no idea. Are you confused? Yeah, I am too. :/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Lure**

Body thrumming in pent up energy of the love service she had provided Xena, Gabrielle felt boundless energy. It felt much like battle lust. She had the satisfaction of pleasuring her love, but her unmet needs were still coursing within her. Hit by the idea that she was now in almost the same situation Xena had been in Japa, Gabrielle could almost understand why Xena had never told her about her plans in Japa. In her moments providing Xena ecstasy, she realized how much it pained her to leave. It would have been much more ideal if the session was mutual, but knowing Xena's history of protecting her, she couldn't risk being not in control of the situation. Xena could probably easily convince her to not go, or resort to other means to incapacitate her. That just wouldn't be acceptable. Gabrielle would not be the one left behind this time. One might call her highly resentful and dwelling in the past, but the past was a powerful thing. It was always a crippling reminder that always seemed to mar any beauty or happiness that came to her since then.

Catching up to Beowulf and his warriors, Gabrielle greeted them and tried to put herself into the plans.

'"Gabrielle, you are back. Did you find the chakram? Where is Xena?" Beowulf questioned, surprised by the warrior bard's lone presence.

"No I couldn't find the chakram. We talked things through and agreed that Xena should sit this one out." The blond explained.

Beowulf's brows furrowed in wonder, he had not expected the taller woman to let the blond get into a fight alone, especially one this dangerous. He shrugged it off and began to inform her of their plans. Tracing a map onto the dirt before them with a stick, he began informing Gabrielle of their plans.

"Here is the burial mound it stays in." he said, pointing to a circle on the ground that he had drawn. They had been told the exact location by a thief who sought the treasure in it's haven.

"My men will wait outside as I attempt to slay the dragon. Once I attack, then the men can all descend upon the dragon to ensure of its death. The lair will become the dragon's burial mound." The Geat king boasted.

Gabrielle watched his drawings and listened to his words.

"Is it wise to face the dragon on your own? Maybe I can distract the dragon to help." the woman offered.

"Feel free Gabrielle, but perhaps now with Xena alive, you may want to take this opportunity to sit this one out. Me and my men are perfectly ready to face the dragon." he said. The geat king preferred that she not be in harms way; his need to protect her still remained strong in spite of his confidence. Gabrielle thought on the information, coming to a conclusion.

"I'll follow and lend my help if needed." Gabrielle stated.

* * *

Brunhilda recovered from her daze and she began reaching in vain for the chakram on the ground. Xena was cursing from the portal.

"Why did you let her tie you up? Why didn't you tell her you weren't me?" Xena agonizingly asked.

Brunhilda continued to reach for the chakram with her feet, inching ever closer on each attempt, ignoring the words from the portal.

Xena knew Gabrielle had no proof that the Xena in flesh wasn't who she said she was. Jealousy still crept slowly out from its hiding place, rearing its petty head. If Brunhilda had struggled or shown her dislike for Gabrielle's actions, she was pretty sure Gabrielle wouldn't have continued.

"Quite a pleaser you've got there Xena, she's got Brunhilda dazed and confused." He cruelly laughed.

"Shut up!" Screamed Xena and Brunhilda simultaneously.

"Odin, you can't pull this off without my influence!" Xena claimed.

"In due time Xena." Odin responded.

Xena wanted so badly to tear that smirk off his face. Her spirit status served to irritate her to no end.

* * *

Beowulf, Gabrielle, and the Geat warriors, soon reached the burial mound that housed the dragon. They approached as quietly as they could. There were no sounds coming forth from the cavern entrance. Either the dragon was asleep, or it wasn't in it at the moment.

"If I run into the cave, I can distract the dragon. Then you can climb its back as I am keeping its attention. You can strike the killing blow. Direct the men to seal us in the mound, to slow the dragon, in the event it tries to flee." Gabrielle whispered as she entered the burial mound.

"You heard her men; stay back here, if you see us failing, seal the mound and attempt to keep the dragon from escaping." Beowulf instructed. Upon entering the lair, Gabrielle could still see Beowulf's outline and some of his features. She signaled to him the direction she was heading and motioned him to stop where he was. The darkness of the underground was warm, dank, and musty. The heavy breathing of the dragon could be heard. Gabrielle was quite certain that the dragon was sleeping from the slow steady breaths that accompanied the darkness. She followed the sound of the breath to make sure she was in front of the dragon. With each careful step forward, she could feel the snorts pushing forth from the dragon's snout. The smell of ash and burnt flesh met her nose. She pulled the cloth of her blouse to cover her nose, to hide from the pungent aroma tickling her nostrils. She decided that it would be best to attack the dragon's other eye to further enhance their chances. As she struggled to gain fortitude for the action, her blood coursed with adrenaline and fear. Taking her time, she worked to locate Beowulf, making sure he was in place before she acted.

Searching in the darkness she located Beowulf once again and saw that he was headed to raise his sword over the neck of the dragon. Crouching down to reach for her sais, she pulled one out of her boot hold. Trying to sort out her night vision, she stood still, focusing on the area in which she felt the breaths coming from. When she began to see the outline of the dragon's eye that she hadn't injured, she raised her sai to strike. She struck as hard as she could. She grunted, pushing the sais as deep as it could go. An immediate screech of agony and rage came forth from the dragon, who lifted it's head, taking Gabrielle and her sais with it. She held on for dear life and yelled for Beowulf to strike if he hadn't already. Beowulf was mid strike as he brought down his mighty sword onto the neck of the dragon. The sword embedded itself, but it was only a superficial wound, one that the dragon barely registered in light of the pain of its eye being gouged. Beowulf cursed loudly, his yells filling the air and echoing out of the lair. At the sound of the screams most of his men waiting outside had their courage of stone liquefied. Their leader's fear filled cry was enough to turn ten of his followers to cowardice. They dropped the provisions for blockade and ran off in the opposite direction of the cavern; shame not even a factor to sway them.

Wiglaf, Beowulf's second, heard his King's screams and rushed forward. Being the only one who stayed out of the eleven accompanying Beowulf, he was fearful. Sealing the mound no longer a priority to him, he ran into the dank cave. He was met by the sight of the blond haired friend of Beowulf holding on for dear life atop the dragon's head. The dragon was furiously spraying fire all over the cave in attempt to dislodge the woman. Luckily for their sakes the underground space did not provide enough berth for the dragon to open its wings and take flight. The dragon wildly shook its head, trying to force Gabrielle off from her perch. She gripped wholeheartedly unto the scales on it's body. Their moist, almost cold, scaly feel sent a shudder through her body. To her terror, she felt her grip slipping on the scales and from her sai. With one more shake, she'd fall from the height of the dragon, to her death on the cold, old corpse laden, rocky floor.

"I'm sorry Xena." Gabrielle spoke heartbreakingly as she braced herself for what was to come.

Beowulf watched the dragon waving its head wildly. Fearing for his friend's life he decided to uphold his hero oath of sacrifice. Jumping down from his position, he ran forward of the dragon and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Dragon! Over here!" Beowulf yelled furiously trying to gain its attention.

In doing so, the dragon froze in its tracks, noting another nuisance in its midst. It paused for a second, intent on abandoning its pursuit of the blond haired warrior and ridding itself of the second pest. The dragon inhaled a great breath, raising its body in rising with the action. Gabrielle looked on in horror as the dragon located Beowulf by his sound and smell and released a hot breath of fire to her Norse land friend.

"No!" Gabrielle screamed, with eyes wide open in horror. Releasing one hand on the sai as if in reach for her friend so far away.

Wiglaf looked on as the king he served was bathed in the fire of a dragon's breath in slow motion. Feeling helpless, he closed his eyes to the tragedy falling before them.

In the last minutes, Beowulf lifted his shield before him and shut his eyes, bracing for the heat and the pain to come.

* * *

After a painstaking amount of stretching her leg outward, Brunhilda was finally able to eventually pull the chakram to her with her booted foot. Once successfully on her booted foot she hooked it with the toe and flicked it so that the boot lodged on part of the chakram and tossed it high enough for her to catch behind her. She caught the chakram in her hand, palm open, bound to the tree. Receiving a slice to her palm in the process of her effort. She utilized the chakram to cut away at the ropes binding her to the tree. Once loose, Brunhilda rushed to horseback toward where she thought the mound was rumored to be. She was relieved when she found the Geat seafarers fleeing from the scene. Relieved because she knew the exact location. Fearful because of the fear loaded in every one of the warrior's eyes.

Odin looked on with a sleazy smile upon his face. Everything was going along as planned. Xena watched the scene in the burial mound, fearful for her soul mate's life.

"Hurry up and get there Brunhilda!" Xena encouraged, despite her current dislike of the Valkyrie.

"I am doing my best, can you just keep your mouth shut up there!" Brunhilda returned in irritation.

She didn't want Gabrielle to die about as much as Xena didn't, but she knew that was no of concern to Xena. Xena wanted Gabrielle safe at all costs and with her helplessness, the best she could do was yell from the portal.

In their bickering, Odin took the opportunity to instruct his ravens to enter the scene. Odin's ravens invaded the lair and perched atop the dragon, as if in bad omen to the cavern's inhabitants.

To be continued in Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, Silvermoonlight and Korkyra, I appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Raven Lunatic**

Huggin; Odin's raven of thought, flew in and perched itself alongside Gabrielle's place on top of the dragon.

"Shoo! I'm not dead yet, bird!" Gabrielle said, attempting to scare the bird away from her spot.

She could hear Beowulf's grunts and screams of pain as his fur clothing began to melt and meld with his skin and slowly began to catch fire.

"Gabrielle." A voice called to the blond. The weapons master began to fear that she had gone insane by the situation.

"Who said that?" Gabrielle called out, wanting to ignore it, but giving into the curiosity.

"Beowulf is going to die. You must heed my words. If you do not do as I say, his afterlife will consist of a dark abyss." The voice instructed.

The blond determined that somehow, the raven was the one talking to her.

"And I'm supposed to just listen to a bird?" Gabrielle eyed the raven cautiously.

Xena focused on Odin's portal, seeing that Brunhilda had finally reached the burial mound and was now entering the cavern, unaware of the negotiations going on from Odin's projected thoughts.

"Gabrielle, surely you must realize these are not ordinary ravens. You would think with your ties to Xena, you would have heard of me. It is I, Odin. I have been watching you and I think you would make a great addition to my Valkyries." Odin revealed.

The information clicked in her mind and she responded.

"Xena never desired talking about her dark past to me. I learned about it the last time I was in these lands." the blond answered, quite embarrassed that there would always be secrets between them.

"Is this supposed to be your way of convincing me? Not the best approach or first impression. I've heard of the Valkyries, and I do not want to be a bringer of death. I'm not naïve to a Valkyrie's responsibilities." the blond returned.

Odin clenched his teeth in reaction to her stubborn attitude.

"Would you rather your friend Beowulf have a heroes' afterlife, or a afterlife of nothing!" Odin enforced impatiently.

"Why don't you just let them choose for themselves?" Gabrielle spat back.

Odin rolled his eyes at Gabrielle's idealistic views.

"Warriors die all the time Gabrielle. You of all people should realize that. I just want to reward them with a hero's afterlife. All that is required of them is that they battle with me in Ragnarok. Is that such a unreasonable request?" Odin reasoned.

Gabrielle turned away from the raven and looked on at the fire engulfing Beowulf. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Beowulf's second approaching. The dragon pauses its fire bath on Beowulf and reached to consume the king. With Gabrielle still hanging wildly to its head, the dragon extended its neck and bit down on Beowulf's shoulder. The Geat king screamed out in pain. Wiglaf took the opportunity to lift his sword and stabbed the dragon on it's belly. The dragon jerked at the utter pain, and wound its neck toward the nuisance wielding the sword, Wiglaf.

Through Beowulf's painful gasps, the clarity of the situation became clear. Despite his wounds, he dropped his shield and sword, struggling to the dragon's breast. This time, unlike his last blow, no longer underestimating the thickness of the dragon hide; he put all of his strength into a strike of his dagger. He stabbed with all his might into the heart of the dragon.

The dagger sliced through the scale and blood quickly spurted forth. The blood bathed Beowulf's fire burned skin. The warm blood feeling like salt water on a wound. He hissed from the pain and shoved down hard, slicing into the internals of the dragon. The dragon's heart was pierced and sliced into two. The dragon froze mid breath, a short gasp heard, and its bulk buckled and fell to the ground, taking Gabrielle and her sais with it. Brunhilda still on horseback, rode toward Gabrielle, leaping off the horse in mid air, clutching Gabrielle to her before she could hit the ground hard with the dragon corpse.

Rushing to Beowulf's side, the women joined Wiglaf at the severely burned Geat king.

"I feel death." Beowulf announced. The bite of the dragon coursed through his veins, invading his body with poison.

"The treasure Wiglaf! I must see it." Beowulf frantically lamented to his second.

He seemed blind to Gabrielle and Brunhilda's approach. Wiglaf rushed to the treasure and retrieved an armful to show to his king. The treasure Wiglaf bore to his friend and king was corroded and unimpressive, but seemed to put Beowulf at ease, for this was the only legacy the king would have to leave behind.

"We have succeeded. The treasure is free, and terrorized will our people be no longer, Wiglaf." Beowulf's hoarse voice labored.

"Now, as is my time, you are the last of us, you must be my successor, protect the Geat people Wiglaf. I am content and this is my fate." he says, handing his gold collar; representative of his ruler status to his friend Wiglaf. With this Beowulf whispers his last words, "Make me a funeral a pyre with a view of the sea." The Geat king's earthly eyes closed, never to open again upon this world.

Gabrielle looked on in sadness, but her sadness was soon interrupted. The thought raven ventured and landed atop Brunhilda/Xena's shoulder and Odin soon invaded Gabrielle's thoughts.

"Look at Xena, Gabrielle. That is not your Xena. I know you feel it. It is her body only. I have her soul." Odin revealed.

Gabrielle stared straight at Brunhilda and her eyes grew wide with scrutiny and then understanding. Brunhilda grew concerned by the look Gabrielle gave her. Xena too saw the look.

"What the hades is going on?" Xena demanded, noticing that Odin seemed quiet and concentrating. Brunhilda, hearing Xena's words rushed forth with a possible explanation.

"Odin is projecting his thoughts! He must be talking to Gabrielle!" Brunhilda informed.

Xena turned to Odin and observed.

"What are you saying to her!" She screamed to the god, but he seemed oblivious.

She reached for his shoulder to grab him and shake him to attention but watched as her ghostly hands only coalesced into his shoulders.

"Gabrielle, you know what I want. I want you at my service and I want Beowulf in Valhalla. I will give you Xena, the real Xena." Odin negotiated.

"You will have Xena in entirety, and your friend will enjoy a heroes' afterlife in Valhalla. I have not assigned any other Valkyrie to retrieve him." Odin stated.

"And if I do not accept?" Gabrielle questioned in defiance.

"Your friend Beowulf is downgraded to the house of Helheim, and that Xena body before you is only Brunhilda. Xena's soul will be my servant to do as I wish." Odin threatened.

Gabrielle's eyes turned toward Brunhilda, the shock of the realization reverberated through her like a betrayal. Gabrielle had felt the difference, she knew it, and the accompanying information to prove it, only served to turn her stomach.

"I accept." Gabrielle agreed, turning around and crouching to her friend Beowulf.

Gazing upon his corpse, she felt a sense of urgency. There had been a time when she herself owed her life to the man, and she could not let her friend lose his deserved reward. She had been unwilling at first to become a Valkyrie, but how could she resist, Odin had Xena's soul and Beowulf's afterlife was hanging in the balance. Odin smiled at her acceptance. He had planned everything to woo her to the position and it finally had panned out.

Xena did not know what Odin had communicated to her former lover, but whatever it is, she deep down knew that he had forced her hand because of Beowulf's death. She heard the words of Gabrielle's acceptance through the portal. The words echoed in her soul and she mourned for Gabrielle having to once again forfeit her morals.

"Gabrielle, no." She whispered to herself, as if she knew that the blond had surrendered another part of herself in the process.

Odin began the transformation in Gabrielle. Concentrating his powers, he directed them at her and she could feel jolts that felt electric consume her body. Brightly before the lair inhabitants, her body began to glow, invading the darkness with its light. Gabrielle was put into a catatonic state by the power coursing through her. Her previous clothes were shed, leaving her naked in their midst and the silver armor of a Valkyrie enveloped her. Her hair also transformed to it's normal strawberry blond color and lengthened far beyond the confines of the Valkyrie helmet. All those looking on could not deny the beauty that stood before them in complete transformation. Xena and Brunhilda stared on in breathless wonder as Gabrielle gracefully called Beowulf's soul to her. His younger self, in his prime sat up, in contrast to his earthly body that remained dead on the cavern ground. He stepped out of the body and reached to Gabrielle's hand that she left in offering. Wiglaf, the only one oblivious to the transformation because of his normal mortal status, remained weeping at his King's side.

With Beowulf's soul holding her hand, Gabrielle quickly exited the lair, where a winged horse waited. The white Pegasus stamped its foot in impatience. Brunhilda followed them out of the cave and watched as the two mounted the horse without a sound and galloped off into the sky. In no doubt, escorting Beowulf into his afterlife in Valhalla. Brunhilda shuddered at the memories of her own service as a wave of nostalgia overtook her.

Gabrielle's armor began casting colors and shined in the darkness of the cold night.

Xena could not deny the beauty of her love as a Valkyrie. She sighed in wonder and remembrance of her own time as one of Odin's chosen.

Xena couldn't shake the fact that it probably was her fault that Gabrielle had made the decision, considering Gabrielle's intense scrutiny of Brunhilda before her acceptance. Her mind struggled to put two and two together and she could only come up with one thing. Odin had used her and Beowulf as a bargaining chip and never planned to give Gabrielle a chance to turn the opportunity down. Her being thrummed in heat of anger and betrayal. _I was nothing more than a bargaining chip_. She grumbled to herself, lamenting in the fact that her mere existence served to make her love make a decision that Gabrielle would have never made herself.

Gabrielle lifted her eyes to the skies. Innately she knew where Asgard was and she was delivering Beowulf there. Previously contemplating on the the decision she had just made, she quieted those thoughts for a moment as she took in the beauty of the skies. The world below her became a blur of tiny figures in the distance. Maybe she could get used to this? Could she?

To be continued in Chapter 10

**Author's note: Gabrielle the Valkyrie Warrior Bard..hmmm has a nice ring to it lol. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter Silvermoonlight, Korkyra, AngelGirl206 :).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Orientation**

The halls of Valhalla were stirring with activity. Word was received that a new hero was arriving. For that matter, a new Valkyrie as well. Gabrielle couldn't help but admit to herself that being a Valkyrie had its perks. The heroes in the hall murmured in discussion.

"Gabrielle." Beowulf called to her. She turned to look at Beowulf's soul as they entered the hall. "Thank you. I did not know you were a Valkyrie."

Her lips twitched with a half smile. She wanted to spare him the details of what just had occurred and she was eager confront Odin. "You're welcome. If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment I have to go to."

She surveyed the hall as she passed. The walls were lined with spears, standing side by side; it was as if the the spears were actually the walls. Her eyes wandered to the ceiling and found that it was constructed amazingly with a variety of shields. The glimmer of the bronze and other metallic materials shone brightly, as if they were not affected by rust or other staining element. This was indeed a hall for heroes and warriors. The décor matched its inhabitants and embodied the environment of victorious battle.

Filing past the heroes now engulfing Beowulf in brotherhood handshakes, the newly anointed Valkyrie headed back to her Pegasus. Her mind was on one track; that was to get her real Xena back. She returned to the mouth of the burial mound, where Brunhilda waited for her return.

"Gabrielle." Brunhilda began.

Gabrielle quickly dismounted her steed and pulled Brunhilda by the hand to her Pegasus. By the silence, Brunhilda had guessed that jig was up.

"For someone who was so set on keeping me safe the last time I was in these lands, you seem to have changed. You deceived me. You allowed me to think you were Xena. Now I'm a Valkyrie. Is this what you were trying to accomplish?" the blond questioned without looking back at the question's recipient.

"I had no idea that was what Odin was planning. He just told me that it was a mission to save you from dying." Brunhilda answered, hoping it would soften the woman's anger at her role in Gabrielle's current Valkyrie state.

Gabrielle tensed wondering if it was the truth. She'd have to settle Brunhilda's sincerity once she confronted Odin.

"Why did you let me do it?" Gabrielle questioned as she guided the pegasus on its return trip to Asgard. Brunhilda thought through the myriad of things that she had let Gabrielle do. Deciding that silence may be the safest course of action, she closed her mouth and waited for Gabrielle to initiate and clarify what she was referring to.

Gabrielle sighed in disgust. "If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have um..tied you up and um.." the blond attempted to go into specifics, but hoped Brunhilda would pick up on the subject and spare her the embarrassment.

"I-uh-I'm sorry about that. I was just so caught up in the heat of the moment." Brunhilda said as she she turned to look away from the blond. At the moment, yes Brunhilda was caught in the heat, but she knew she should stop it. The only problem is, how do you stop something that you desire from happening. She reasoned to herself that it wouldn't hurt anybody, but it obviously did. Brunhilda sat in silence, hoping that the return to Asgard would be quick. Being removed from this situation would be a welcome relief and a source of heartbreak as well. Her time with Gabrielle only served to make her fall deeper under the spell of this honorable beauteous woman.

* * *

Approaching the throne room that Brunhilda had led her to, Gabrielle took in a deep breath before facing Odin. Her initial dislike for becoming a Valkyrie was beginning to wane slightly. She felt great. She felt numb, powerful, and like she had boundless energy. However, she knew that when she would be employed with actual tasks of being a Valkyrie, her discontent would return.

Pushing the heavy double doors open, she gracefully entered the room. Expecting her appearance, Odin stood up from his throne.

"Gabrielle. Welcome to your new home." Odin greeted, stretching his hands out before him in demonstration of the vast halls. She surveyed the room searching for Xena. When Odin noticed this, he began to explain.

"Looking for Xena?" Odin queried.

"You very well know I am. Where is she? You promised me her in full." Gabrielle demanded.

"Now calm down, she'll be here shortly, I have some things I want to discuss with you." Odin began.

"No! **I** have a few things I'd like to talk to you about." Gabrielle interrupted, ensuring her concerns were addressed first.

She glanced back at Brunhilda, and Odin noticing the glance, took action.

"Brunhilda, will you give us a moment. summon Xena, she is in the falcon room." Odin instructed. Brunhilda nodded her head and left to the falcon room.

"You have no honor!" Gabrielle insulted the Norse god.

Odin growled at the comment. "I do what I have to do to save my kingdom. Tell me Gabrielle, there was never a time you deceived someone for the greater good?" Odin responded, hitting a vulnerable spot in her self confidence.

"You could have just asked me." Gabrielle commented bitterly.

"You could have said no." The god wisely answered.

"And Brunhilda?" Gabrielle questioned. Anticipating the question of who had inhabited her soul mates body for the past sun ups was a sore subject that Odin knew she would bring up.

"I told her that you were going to be murdered. That we needed to get you away from Egypt. That is all. She did not know of my other plans." Odin clarified.

Unsure of what to do with the information, she retorted with the first thing that came to mind.

"I was going to die?" Gabrielle timidly questioned. Her voice softening at the revelation. Odin nodded in confirmation.

"If you continue as weapons master and covert operations for the palace, you will be murdered in a years time." Odin said.

With this information Gabrielle didn't know how to feel. Did she care if she died? No. In fact she much rather welcomed a warriors death and return to Xena, than this servitude she would soon be embarking on. Now was not the time to dwell however.

"Enough questions. Here is the deal. I send you to a battle. Sometimes I tell you who to take, sometimes I send you to find me the worthy ones yourself. You are immortal for so as you long as you obey me. Between assignments, you can come and go as you please." Odin announced.

Gabrielle's eye twitched in response to the shared info and she asked the question she was most concerned with.

"You will release Xena. And why is she even here? I asked the Greek gods and they didn't even know where she was. How the hades did she end up here?" the words just spurted forth from her mouth.

All the unanswered questions were weighing heavy in her mind and she was ready to get to the bottom of them all.

"I am a god Gabrielle, I do have connections you know. When I heard of her location, I bartered to retrieve her." Odin answered.

"How dare you treat her like goods to be bartered and traded for!" the blond growled through gritted teeth.

"And what? You'd rather her sit in nothingness in some other unknown domain you have no access to? Is that what you want? Japa is only a summons away, we can always return her to her pitiful existence in Japa's limbo." the Norse god threatened in attempt to quiet her protests.

Gabrielle considered the alternative. Fuming, but logic winning out, she found that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all that Odin had found Xena. She would never had known that Xena was lost in some limbo in the Japa afterlife, perhaps suffering. Limbo didn't sound like a happy place. As she comprehended the relevant information, maybe what had happened would be worth her sacrifice. If Odin kept true to his promises, she and Xena would be together again. Her thoughts were paused as she heard a set of footsteps pad toward the throne room from outside the double doors. The creak of the door filled the room as Brunhilda in Xena's body entered. Shortly behind her, the ghost she had longed for for years, stood by a replica of her own body. "Seriously, Gods need to stop using me as a mold. I'm tired of seeing my double. They say everyone has a look-a-like, but this is getting ridiculous." Xena stated, pointing a thumb in the direction of the body Brunhilda inhabited, trying to make light of the situation. Gabrielle was the first to spot Xena. Xena was as she was when she had said goodbye on the ship ride to Egypt. A visage that seemed whole and tangible; until you touched her.

"Xena!" Gabrielle rushed to the two identical images that had just entered the room.

"Gabrielle!" Xena also replied, finally seeing Gabrielle, rushing her steps to meet the blond halfway. Upon reaching the apparition of her love, Gabrielle stopped.

"Are you okay?" Gabrielle asked, looking into her soul mates eyes, in attempt to discern her well being.

A soft sad smile formed on Xena's spirit face. "Yeah. I'm sorry." her spirit form prevented her from taking up the shorter woman in an embrace.

"It's my fault that it got this far. If I didn't coach Brunhilda, you would have never thought that it was me." Xena said, looking straight into the jade eyes inspecting her.

"What did he offer you?" Gabrielle asked.

"He told me that you were going to be murdered. He offered to let me talk with you through Brunhilda, for the last of your life. If you decided to become a Valkyrie he'd put me into the body that he had made. I didn't want to do it, I refused. I know you don't want to be a judge and executioner, but when you were in your room and you had the chakram to your throat, I couldn't let you kill yourself." She casted her eyes down at the shame of her role in the scheme.

Gabrielle closed her eyes tight at the memory in the room. She was filled with desperation and frustration with the manipulation. It was true that she had wanted to end her life at that moment. As selfish as it sounded, at that moment she was tired of waiting to be reunited. The fact that life seemed to be mocking her by giving her Xena, but not her Xena had been the last straw. Gabrielle mirrored Xena's downcast eyes, feeling that she had disappointed Xena with her weakness and that it had led them all on this road. Gabrielle turned to Odin. She wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

"Put her in her body." Gabrielle demanded of the norse god.

Odin chuckled at her demands. "I will put Xena soul into the body I have created, but Brunhilda is staying in there too." Odin snidely responded.

"What!" all three women exclaimed.

**Author's note: Thanks for reviews on the previous chapter Korkyra, Silvermoonlight, Jelpy1, thewrook, Jitka, and Phineas Redux :).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Only Temporary**

Brunhilda sighed heavily and muttered under her breath, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Odin, you have pushed it way to far! What makes you think we will go with your plan?" Xena demanded.

Gabrielle stalked over to the Norse god, "If for one second you think I'm going to let you play your game, you have another thing coming. You put her in her body, or I will turn myself into an eternal flame right now and all you'll be stuck with is three spirits. Then your plan will have been for nothing!" Gabrielle threatened.

"Relax! It is only temporary. Just to make sure that you don't plan on double crossing me the first chance you get." Odin explained.

"If you ask my opinion, you are the only one who has been deceitful in this situation. Isn't my word good enough?" Gabrielle stated, as she looked on at the sight of Xena's body pacing to and fro as her soul looked on.

"Quit your pacing Brunhilda! You are making me dizzy!" Xena scolded.

Brunhilda stuck her tongue out at her. Xena rushed Brunhilda only to find herself passing through her own body.

Having enough of the chaos and considering the small price to pay for having Xena back, Gabrielle halted them, "Hold on! You two give it a rest! For how long?" She asked Odin.

"A fortnight. That is all I request." Odin responded.

"I can do a fortnight, but if you even think of pulling a trick to get something over on me again, I will not hesitate to turn myself into a ring of fire." the blond made clear.

Brunhilda nodded her head in agreement and voiced her willingness, "I will do it too."

"You would agree to it! Considering the fun you had deceiving Gabrielle. I say you enjoyed it way too much." Xena growled.

"Can you blame me?" countered Brunhilda.

"You saw that?" Gabrielle answered, mortified that Xena had been witness to her infidelity.

"Of course! We have been watching your progress the whole time." Odin smirked. Gabrielle blushed in embarrassment and quickly back to annoyance of having been watched.

"Well technically you weren't together at the time." Brunhilda quietly added.

"You stay out of this!" Gabrielle yelled, pointing her finger with gusto.

"Don't worry Gabrielle, I don't hold any of it against you, however, Her," Xena paused, meaningfully directing her angry stare at Brunhilda.

Brunhilda rolled her eyes.

Despite the bickering, Odin waved his hand enacting the shared body merge.

"Don't you dare think I'm going let you put your hands on Gabrielle." Xena voiced menacingly, as her soul merged into her body. The convergence wasn't anything special, in fact, it looked similar to when Xena ran right through her own body, but this time, she didn't materialize behind the body.

Gabrielle, who stood back watching, was curious of how this was all going to work out. Xena had always been wary of Brunhilda. In fact, she herself had been annoyed by Brunhilda's borderline crazy attempts to win her affections the first time they had met. Now however, she felt Brunhilda wasn't that same crazy person, just someone unfortunately caught in Odin's convoluted plan.

Odin felt all of this was quite comical. He enjoyed wreaking havoc on Xena, much like she had done many years before to him, even if it was just a side effect of his real goal. He was enjoying that he for once, was able to be the winning adversary in a duel with Xena. He realized however that he was playing with fire with these two women. Both of which were powerful in their own right.

"I promise, no more surprises from now on Gabrielle." Odin informed.

As Xena merged with her given body, she immediately took control of the body and began choking herself. Gagging and struggling with the choke out on herself, Brunhilda attempted to also take control of the body.

"Xena quit it! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Brunhilda choked out, gasping for breath.

Gabrielle watched in confusion as Xena's body struggled with her own hands tightly on her throat, spinning round and round like a woman possessed. Answering back, in mind waves, Xena revealed that she was wanting to hurt Brunhilda for her weakness in the forest.

"No one touches Gabrielle but me!" Xena thought.

"Technically, I didn't do anything!" countered Brunhilda in thought as well.

"Exactly! You should have said SOMETHING, ANYTHING!" Xena scolded.

"And what do you want to do now Xena? Hurt me? You'll just hurt yourself!" Brunhilda responded.

Xena wanted to tear into the know it all. Her own throat getting constricted and causing a gag, she released her grip. Her previous anger eased off. This wasn't getting her anywhere.

Gasping for breath Xena called out loud, "Truce."

With one brow raised at the strange demonstration, Gabrielle turned Xena to her, "Did it work?" she asked tentatively, wondering if the crazy stunt before her was part of the merge process.

"Yes." Xena answered bitterly, "However, Brunhilda still has part control if she wants, and I can hear her thoughts."

Odin clarified the arrangement. "They have equal control of mind and body. One cannot win out over the other, they can only compete until one gives up."

The blond contemplated the malady and did not envy Xena's situation. Minds were noisy enough with one voice, she couldn't imagine two individual ones.

Gabrielle turned to Odin and said, "No more surprises." stated sternly, "the next time you try to pull something, I'll ignite so fast, your prognosticating crows will be dizzy." Gabrielle informed Odin.

She partly felt the feeling behind the threat, but at the same time she partly felt it was an empty threat. She was feeling good for the first time in many years, and she was reluctant to let the feeling go.

Odin acknowledged the threat with a nod and responded, "Brunhilda will show you to your quarters."

* * *

Entering their shared room, Gabrielle surveyed the room in curiosity. The room was luxurious and she hadn't seen a room this beautiful. Not even in the palaces of Egypt or Rome. A bowl of ripe delicious fruit sat on a vanity. The mirror of the vanity was encrusted in silvers and golds. The pattern seemed to be doves transporting twigs. She moved her eyes from the intricate design to the mirror before her. For the first time she took in her own image. She patted the cold armor that hung on her body and then she reached for her long locks of hair that protruded from her Valkyrie helmet. For a short moment she was in awe of her appearance, her eyes stood transfixed at the mirror. Xena had been into the room before as she had been staying in it since she had arrived. The falcon room was one of many rooms in Valhalla and Xena was already exposed to its opulence.

Walking up behind her love, she placed a hand on her shoulder. Gabrielle turned to Xena, breaking her stare at herself.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Xena complimented, hoping to quash insecurities that Gabrielle may have had.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." Gabrielle said, surprising Xena.

Xena pushed the strange response from her mind and chalked it up to the bard being glad to be over and done with most of the ordeal.

"You know, it feels kind of strange. After you left, I was on my own. People treated me like your successor. I had achieved everything that I begged of you that day in Potidea. I remember feeling so angry at myself, because once I had become like you, you were gone. I wished that I had never asked that of you, if only it could bring you back. The one person I wanted to share my life with I had traded to become who I am now." Gabrielle said as she looked to a distant wall.

Xena's brows bunched together in confusion.

"Ironic isn't it. All this work to become just like you and now I've exceeded everything you have taught me. I bet I even have a couple things to teach you." Gabrielle chuckled to herself, unaware of the conversation going on in Xena's head.

"Is she always like this?" Brunhilda questioned internally.

"No, this is not her. I think she's in shock." Xena responded.

"Gabrielle, are you alright?" Xena asked aloud. Gabrielle was not acting like the Gabrielle she knew.

"Maybe the power has gone to her head?" Brunhilda suggested.

Xena contemplated the suggestion. Reminiscing about her time as a Valkyrie, she remembered the infusion of power and pride in yourself that it caused. Everyone deals with power differently and those unexperienced often got ahead of themselves. She had to bring this ego back to the ground or bring her love out of the shock.

"Gabrielle, you and I need to talk." Xena began, she sat atop the large bed in the room and patted the space beside her. She watched as the blond pulled some fruit from the bowl provided and walked toward the bed.

"As much as I am glad to have you back with me, I'm sorry for what you had to agree to become, and, " Xena explained, "I'm sorry for what happened in Japa."

A sob escaped from Gabrielle's lips, despite her attempts at stifling it. She hadn't expected the apology to evoke such relief and sadness simultaneously. Becoming a Valkyrie was in no means a comparison to what happened in Japa. At the moment, even the buzz of being an immortal warrior couldn't block the pain of the past. Gabrielle's shoulders shook and she shut her eyes tight, unwilling to let the emotions override. A tear escaped the squeeze and Xena took the opportunity to take the graceful Valkyrie into her arms.

A Valkyrie, this legendary a vision of strength and courage, was reduced to a mortal comforted by the presence of her soul mate, and nothing more. The warmth of their embrace reaffirming their connection that had been severed these past few years.

The quiet embraced was interrupted.

"I wanted to put your ashes in the fountain, to hades with your redemption," she choked back a few sobs, "I wish I had. I played it over and over in my mind." Gabrielle admitted guiltily.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here now." Xena responded.

Brunhilda faded herself into the recesses of the shared body's mind. The moment needed to take place and she knew she should probably not interrupt. The hand she played in all this wasn't one she intended to take. She had gained quite an experience, but at the expense of Gabrielle. She owed her an apology as well, but that could wait for another time. For now she must just sit back an observe the reuniting of two souls; comforting each other and drinking in the greatness of being back together again.

To be continued in Chapter 12

**Author's note: Did anything get confusing? Did I overlook any issues? Feel free to let me know. Special thanks to Silvermoonlight, Jelpy1, Korkyra for your reviews on chapter 10. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Timeshare**

**Author's note: Anytime Xena and Brunhilda have a conversation it will be in italics because they can only discuss back and forth in thought rather than alternating control of the body to speak. Thanks for reading :)**

Xena smoothed the blanket atop Gabrielle. She had fallen asleep in their embrace. Xena also felt the exhaustion of mortality, but she mostly wanted to comfort Gabrielle. It would take some getting used to feeling the pangs of owning a solid body again. She certainly would not trade any of it for the convenience of being a bodiless soul.

Just the mere feel of Gabrielle's skin underneath her fingertips were enough to make up for any of the mundane tasks of eating, sleeping, and cleanliness required by having a body.

Brunhilda stirred from the recesses.

_Who is Akemi again? _Brunhilda cautiously asked. She had heard a few things despite trying not to pay attention to their discussion. As the blond lamented about Xena trusting an old flame and getting herself killed, she couldn't help but perk up at the bit of information.

_ She is none of your business. _Xena responded.

_Well if you don't tell me, I'll probably hear you when you think it. _As Xena shook her head, disgusted at the reasoning, she resorted to give her side of the story before Brunhilda was privy to them uninvited. Xena had a difficult time keeping her mind clear and not thinking of the events in Japa, when she saw how much her soul mate had suffered from the ordeal.

_Akemi had been an old flame alright, she was the one who taught me to build up walls. I taught her the pinch and she broke my heart. That is in the past. I would never choose her over Gabrielle. Gabrielle is everything to me. I never intended to stay dead. _Xena stated.

_Then why would you mislead Gabrielle into thinking you were going to be able to be brought back to life? That was low of you. _Brunhilda questioned.

_I didn't. I had every intention of being raised back from the dead. Akemi didn't tell me about the souls being dependent on my death until Gabrielle had left to retrieve the urn. It was on the mountain that Akemi revealed my worse nightmare, but it was done and I can't just ignore those souls. _

_

* * *

_

_ Mt Fuji Japa 5 years ago_

_ "_She is very beautiful Xena." Akemi complimented to Xena.

"Yes she is." Xena mused, staring after Gabrielle as she set about to retrieve the urn.

"You must kill Yodoshi now." Akemi informed.

"I know." Xena replied.

Do you suppose Gabrielle will succeed in her mission?" Akemi asked, as she watched Xena gearing up for her death strike on Yodoshi.

"She will, she is very good at what she does." Xena answered with half attention.

"She must not succeed." Akemi half whispered.

Xena turned in shock, responding, "What are you talking about?"

Akemi paused and had to reveal what she knew. "Xena, in order for the souls to remain free, you must remain dead."

The older woman felt her heart drop to her stomach. What this would mean was a difficult thing to accept. Xena clenched her jaw. If she defeated Yodoshi, she would have to stay dead, otherwise no souls would be released.

_He cannot be allowed to continue what he is doing. I understand why Akemi didn't tell me until now. I know what I must do, but dammit, does it ever end? _

Girding herself for what was to come, she set out to finish Yodoshi._ Gabrielle was right, it always comes back with a different face._

_

* * *

_

The memory came back fast. Brunhilda was witness to it.

_I wouldn't have done it. Die to help those souls I mean. _Brunhilda clarified.

_Well you are not me, and you didn't have the weight of forty thousand souls on your conscience. _Xena stated.

_I mean, I just wouldn't leave Gabrielle. From what I've heard about Akemi, who's to say she wasn't playing a trick on you to keep you apart. You put trust in someone who clearly didn't deserve your trust. Gabrielle said you promised not to die on her again. You broke her heart. _Brunhilda stated.

_Look, I don't appreciate you judging me. Telling me what I should have done. What you would have done. Gabrielle is my soul mate. If there was anything that I had to learn from Gabrielle is I had to let those souls have their grace. I asked myself, what would Gabrielle do. _"Gabrielle would have done it." Xena let slip out of her lips. The statement hit the air and echoed in the falcon room. Gabrielle stirred from her sleep. Her face still stained from tears that had flowed during their discussion.

"Xena? Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry about that." the valkyrie apologized.

"It's okay." Xena remarked. "Gabrielle, about Akemi and Japa, I didn't know I had to stay dead. If I had known, I wouldn't have sent you to retrieve my body"

Gabrielle sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Her head cocked in recognition of a voice calling to her once again. "I have to go. There's a battle and Odin wants me to pick up a warrior." Gabrielle said, shaking herself out of the slumber.

Xena stood up as she watched Gabrielle put her armor and helmet back on. It was a strange feeling. Their roles reversed. The older woman shortened the gap between them and attempted to place a tentative goodbye kiss on Gabrielle's lips. At the last minute Gabrielle turned away, allowing the kiss to land on her cheek instead. Xena would have to continue her explanations later.

"I'll see you in a little bit." The blond said as she parted the doors, exiting the room.

* * *

_Look Brunhilda. To make this work, I think it is only reasonable that I have full control. _Xena thought._  
_

_Absolutely. I am only here to prevent anything not in the interest of Odin. _Brunhilda responded._  
_

_I don't really trust you. Who's to say that you don't want to take my place. Try to be everything Gabrielle deserves. _The raven haired woman thought_._ _  
_

_I understand, but contrary to what you think, Gabrielle's happiness is what matters most to me._

Sighing, Xena raised her eyes to the sky. Then she set about on how to occupy herself. "I think it's time to see what this body can do."

Xena exited the falcon room with the intent to see what kind of training she could take part in, in Valhalla. Mostly it was to keep her mind off of anything in particular. She didn't feel like having any other tidbits escape and find themselves a juicy morsel at Brunhilda's fingertips.

_

* * *

_On a battle ground not too far from the shores of the Norse land, Gabrielle landed her Pegasus. On this her second mission as a Valkyrie, Odin had instructed her to find the warrior Heinrik and bring him to Asgard. She passed unnoticed through the battling warriors. Odin had mentioned to her that when she surveyed battles, that she need not be seen. She had the ability to appear, or be out of sight. In fact, only the warriors she wanted to see her would see her; unless she herself desired to be seen by everyone. It was a weird sensation to her, almost unreal.

She had no ideas on what the source of the conflict was or even why they would be fighting in this dark. A roar hit the air and her attention turned to a crowd of fighting warriors clashing in front of a house.

_Something tells me the action is over here. _She thought to herself._  
_

She quickened her pace as she got closer to clash. A rumble hit the air and she focus in the direction of the sound. At her feet, seven men fell to the ground, pushed by a large man in rage, in the middle of the battle. He shoved them without remorse, knocking them out with his heavy shield. He growled and reaffirmed his angered stance before the fallen opponents and those still closing in on him.

"Leave this village! If you do not leave, you will feel my wrath!" The warrior announced. His eyes darted to and fro dangerously. He had his back to a hut and he seemed like a wild animal protecting its offspring. Gabrielle was impressed by his bulk. His arms were as thick as tree trunks and his shoulders broad. He wore a wolf skin draped over his arm and linked to the belt of his scabbard. His face was covered in facial hair, thick and gruff. She was sure the beard had been grown for many years. He raised his sword toward the invading force.

"Heinrik!" A shrill voice called from inside the hut. Whimpering could be heard from the within the hut.

"Kelda! Stay inside!" Heinrik yelled to the woman. Gabrielle could only assume that inside the hut housed his family.

Passing by Heinrik and peeking into a crack of the hut's door, she found the hut barricaded by a table and the woman and her children huddled behind it.

"Mama he is lost. Father took the mushrooms." one of the girls announced to her mother.

Heinrik reached into his pocket and pulled out a mushroom and quickly consumed it. He fought back those warriors attempting to enter their home. Soon the mushroom's effect took over him.

Wildly he swung his sword at any one within reach. His eyes glazed over and he looked about in a blind rage. Some attacking him even sliced at his bare skin, but he didn't flinch.

Gabrielle sighed loudly. "My first pick up and I have to take him? Are you freaking kidding me!" Gabrielle yelled toward Odin's ravens.

She knew she wouldn't like having to choose who would die when bringing warriors to Asgard, but this was even worse. This warrior before her, Heinrik, was struggling to keep his family safe from who she could only assume were night raiders attacking a village.

She looked pointedly at the ravens watching from their perch at the tree line.

"Well, you never said I couldn't join in the fight!" Gabrielle yelled. Willing herself visible, she soon joined Heinrik's cause, attacking the invading forces. At the sight of Gabrielle, many of the invading marauders in her immediate vicinity eye's grew wide in fear. Valkyries were a bad omen, and many didn't want to risk it. The invading force thinned before her. Satisfied the marauders were gone and that the village would now be relatively safe, she turned back to the family in the hut. She stood behind Heinrik and resumed her invisibility, watching him fight off the remaining men crazily. He was in the throes of the effects of the mushroom. She had not seen such a strange method of fighting. It was wild and out of control.

Heinrik sliced and hacked at his opponents as a cloaked man jumped onto Heinrik's back.

"Heinrik!" Gabrielle called to the wild warrior in warning, hoping he would rid himself of the man on his back, perhaps she could save him this day.

Instead she watched in disbelief. The cloaked man who had climbed atop the hallucinating warrior, slit his throat with one quick slice. Despite her attempts to avoid taking Heinrik this night, Gabrielle knew it was time for her to set her selection. She walked to him to receive him. Once glazed eyes, turned to hers and the connection was acknowledged. A scream hit the air as Heinrik's wife cried out in anguish. Heinrik did not feel the blade, but instead stared with blind eyes at the Valkyrie before him. Dropping to his knees, his body surrendered its soul to Gabrielle. The sobs and crying in the hut drowned Gabrielle's thoughts. She dragged Heinrik's soul to her Pegasus as quickly as she could, struggling to escape the crying. Her own eyes burned with unshed tears.

To Be Continued in Chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Look what I can do**

_I guess I'll start simple._ Xena thought, trying to build her confidence. It was more than a little nerve wracking to test out the bounds of this new body, not to mention having been out of practice for a few years. She had watched Brunhilda take a stab at throwing the chakram and fail miserably, but something like that takes practice in addition to innate talent. Stretching her legs and arms in exaggerated movements, she scanned the hall. The great rooster Gullinkambi had not wakened the great warriors out of their slumber, so the daily battle had not yet begun. Xena had remembered being a witness to the daily battles in her time as a Valkyrie. The person she was back then reveled in the bloodshed and display of strength. The skilled warriors fought and trained just like any other army. The only difference was they trained to their deaths. That was a perk of their status. Each evening after the battle, like a scene out of an imaginary tale, the dead would rise up from their destruction and become healed and whole. All in the name of a future battle. A future battle that had been foretold and warned about since even the time she was a Valkyrie. A battle between giants and gods that foretells the end of the reign of the current pantheon of Norse gods. Part of Xena had a sense of dejavu with her own experience with her battle with the Olympians.

_Brunhilda, do you ever wonder if they are training for something that is never going to happen? Or if by doing what they do, they are putting into effect a self fulfilling prophecy? _Xena posed.

_I don't know Xena. All I know is that part of the prophecy has already begun._ Brunhilda answered honestly._  
_

Xena's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Baldr is dead?" Xena interjected, unable to contain her question.

Xena had remembered that Baldr was the norse god of beauty and light; his death is prophesied to signal the beginning of the events leading up to Ragnarok.

_Yes, years ago, while you were in Japa's limbo. By his own blind brother's _Höðr's _hand. Loki tricked him. _Brunhilda responded.

"And what about Loki?" Xena questioned.

_Still bound by his son's entrails as punishment for his hand in Baldr's death. _Xena remembered that Loki was also a major player in the prophecy. His escape signals that Ragnarok would soon be at hand.

"No wonder Odin stinks of desperation." Xena growled underneath her breath. "I'll have to get Gabrielle up to speed on all this. It looks like things are already set in motion and are about to get interesting."

Picking up a sword from the weapons rack, Xena began stabbing at the air and slicing it with precision. She began make wide arcs and figure eights. The sword whistled and sung as it collided with the air. The movements felt smooth and natural and like she was in her own body. Odin did a pretty good job, she had to admit. She practiced her flips and her gravity defying runs against the speared wall of Valhalla. Brunhilda was perturbed by the dangerous feats, but she soon settled in and enjoyed it. It felt invigorating to once again be able to feel the surge of adrenaline and the sweat on her skin. Xena began contemplating joining in the later battle. It was a short lived contemplation however, as she soon decided against it. She was not immortal and she would not have the ability to regenerate like the chosen warriors. Perhaps she would spar with Gabrielle later.

_ I wish you took Gabrielle up on the offer to get my old armor and weapons back._ Xena thought as she returned the sword to the weapons rack.

_ I was trying to distance myself from anything you had, I didn't want it to give her any inkling that I wasn't you. _Brunhilda explained.

_Heh, fine job you did of that in the forest. _Xena bitterly insulted_. _

_Look Xena, I am not sorry that it happened, but I am sorry that I mislead her in that intimate act and I realize that it hurt her. I won't do it again. _Brunhilda solemnly answered.

_You got that right! I won't let it happen. _Xena angrily commented.

_Xena how is it that you can't see the pain you yourself put her through. _Brunhilda complained, attempting to turn the tables on Xena.

Xena's lips pursed in irritation.

_I don't even mean you staying dead. You always go off without one word to her, keeping secrets, hiding your plans from her. She followed you anyway. You don't treat a partner like that, you treat them equally. Tell them your plans, let them make their decision, or make the decision together. There was one time I was enamored by the legend of you, but when I finally did meet you, I found Gabrielle more impressive. _Brunhilda stated._  
_

Xena grumbled at Brunhilda's self righteous talk and blatant admiration of her lover. She didn't mind that Brunhilda admired Gabrielle, she just naturally felt irritated by someone trying to get close to Gabrielle.

"I wish this fortnight would go faster!" Xena shouted as she resumed her exercises. Offended by the outburst, Brunhilda stopped and sulked in the recesses.

* * *

Returning from retrieving Heinrik, Gabrielle was distraught. It figured that Odin would choose such a difficult emotional retrieval for her next assignment. She saw it as another one of his tests of her word. If she didn't break her word after this mission, surely Odin would know that she intended on keeping it. As if having to retrieve Beowulf wasn't bad enough, she had to take a man trying to protect his family.

_Of all the lousy rotten tasks to be subjected to. _Gabrielle thought.

She hated that she had to part the man from his family and that this would probably only be another footnote in her job as a Valkyrie. She pondered how Xena had ever done this job, but she knew during Xena's darker days that Xena was probably oblivious to the humanity of it all. Sometimes Gabrielle wished she could do that. She wished that she wouldn't be so touched or pained by the suffering of others.

Looking at herself in the mirror in her room, she saw her blank expression mirrored back at her. Oh how she would love to give Odin a piece of her mind, but she knew it was pointless. If she left his keep and her role, what would happen to Xena. She was in this role, whether she liked it or not. When she had entered the hall with Heinrik, he had joined the other warriors in the daily battle as soon as he set foot off her Pegasus. Not even one moment did he lament about missing his wife or family.

Was that what death was? Just a removal from what we loved? She hoped that their one track battle mind was a mercy that the Norse gods performed. Some kind automatic removal of love of earthly things from their warriors to make the transition bearable. Perhaps leaving only the love of battle behind in their minds. She'd hate to think of the alternative otherwise.

"I need something to take my mind off all of this." Gabrielle decided, as she headed to join in the battle of the day. The activity would be sure to give her a needed outlet of burning her anger away. Part of her wanted to go find Xena and confide in her struggles, but she really didn't want to put that on Xena. Gabrielle knew the Xena would probably feel guilty for being part of the reason she was in this role and didn't want to burden her with the troubles the role was now causing her.

* * *

Xena had taken a much needed shower after her exercises and expected to see Gabrielle back in the room, but when she got there, she found it still empty. In truth she had just missed the Valkyrie. Deciding to wait for her, she lay down on the bed to get a much needed rest. She hadn't slept since she had been put in this body and she was starting to feel weariness.

"I'm going to take a nap Brunhilda. Don't even think about taking control of this body. I'll hear you and probably feel it." Xena informed.

If Brunhilda could roll her mind's eye, she'd probably do it. Content that Brunhilda understood, Xena settled into the bed and got comfortable. It wasn't long before the room was filled with deep steady breaths signifying sleep.

Around two candle marks after dusk, Xena heard a fumbling at the door of her room that awakened her from sleep. She had slept longer than she had intended.

_About time you woke up! Do you have any idea how hard it is not to think or do anything for candle marks! _Brunhilda fumed.

_Why didn't you just go to sleep too!_ Xena countered.

_I wasn't tired! _Brunhilda complained.

Amidst their argument, the fumbler at the door finally got the door opened. As the door swung open, Gabrielle, the very drunken Valkyrie, crossed the threshold. Looking a bit shaky and smelling as if she had been marinated in mead, Gabrielle approached. She kicked the door shut clumsily and lumbered toward the bed.

"Hi Theeeeeena!" Gabrielle said cheerily. "They sure have some -uh-great mead in the hall. I worked up an appetite after that battle and joined the warriors in their meal and drinking."

Some slurring and uncharacteristic pausing did not go unnoticed by Xena.

"Oh and I have to tell you this great joke. So! A Valkyrie, a viking, and samurai walk into a Tavern. Or was it a bishop, a warrior—and uh." Gabrielle slurred and continued stumbling till she was just inches from Xena's face. The joke was soon forgotten.

This was the first time Xena had seen Gabrielle this drunk, and she knew the culprit was due in part to Valhalla's infamous mead. Gabrielle was never one to drink and right now it was quite humorous to see her in this manner. It reminded her of the time Gabrielle had consumed the henbane laced nut bread. A smile crept to Xena's lips at the memory of the first time that Gabrielle had called her beautiful.

_Xena quit your musing! _Brunhilda scolded_. She's getting that look in her eyes again! That same one when you know um, in the forest. Unless you want an encore performance,(not that I'd mind) you better get your mind to the present! _

Xena's smile quickly froze and she became aware of the predatory look Gabrielle was giving her.

"You know Xena, I know I said I wanted to keep us just friends, but..." Gabrielle began, eyes locked on Xena's as if she were a meal about to be devoured.

"How about we upgrade it to a friends with benefits status. It's been a long five years and I tell you, knowing myself isn't half as fun as knowing you." the Valkyrie announced, with a lust thickened voice and a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

Xena gulped and froze as Gabrielle began sidling ever closer. The intensity of the look made Xena slowly retreat. Xena's legs soon bumped into the bed and she knew she had to act before this went any further.

"Gabrielle! We are not alone remember!" Xena pleaded.

"And?" Gabrielle asked, as if she could care less.

She gently pushed Xena's shoulder and forced her onto the bed. Xena found her hair spilling over the sheets and Gabrielle's knee parting her legs.

_Gods! Gabrielle you don't know what you do to me! _Xena thought, struggling to keep control.

Gabrielle stared at her suggestively and inched her knee ever closer to Xena's center. Xena knew she had to stop this. Her own desire was stoked dangerously and if not for Gabrielle being heavily intoxicated, she might just let her have her way with her, Brunhilda be damned.

Flipping their current positions, Xena was now on top of Gabrielle, pinning her hands away safely, before they could entice her further.

"Ooh, I like it when you take charge." Gabrielle husked.

_My libido is going to hate me for stopping this._ Xena lamented, wondering how long she could fight off the drunken advances. Perhaps now would be a perfect time to ensure that Gabrielle was aware of the Ragnarok prophecies.

To be continued in Chapter 14

**Author's note: Thanks for reading :). Special thanks to those who left reviews, I really appreciate it :) I like to know what you think, good or bad.*


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Failed Chances**

Xena held tightly onto Gabrielle's wrists, as the woman struggled to make contact with the warm inviting body above her.

"Xena, you know its kind of hard for me to do anything if you are pinning me down like this." Gabrielle slurred in complaint.

Adjusting herself above the Valkyrie, Xena struggled with her own desires; the position she was currently in didn't help matters.

"Gabrielle, you are not yourself right now. You need to cool off and there is some things that I need to talk to you about." Xena proceeded.

"Talk? Ha! You! Choosing talk over action? I must be in some bizarre machination of reality or I must be in hell." The Valkyrie groused, frustration starting to set in.

"I want to get physical and you want to talk? Time has long gone for talk. Talk is what I wanted from you five years ago!" Gabrielle angrily announced, rolling out from underneath Xena. Xena released her, sensing that her frame of mind had changed.

Rolling off and out of the bed, she stood and looked as straight as she could into Xena eyes. Her eyes and her body wobbled a bit from the seated anger and from the intoxication.

"When I wanted you to talk to me, you kept secrets from me. Your lack of talk led me to a scene of your headless corpse and our lives being stolen from us. All I want is a decent lay right now, to feel something, and you want to give me words?" The Valkyrie spat out and pointed angrily. "Well, Xena, I don't want to talk. Talk to that second voice in your head, because I'm going to find entertainment elsewhere."

Xena sat dumbfounded on the bed. "I think that went well. Don't you?" Xena grumbled sarcastically to Brunhilda.

* * *

Gabrielle pushed out of the falcon room as ungracefully as a drunken elephant. Although Xena's actions were technically not a rejection, it felt just like one in Gabrielle's state. To say her life was chaotic was an understatement. Her mind was currently a volatile playground of emotions. One moment she felt fine, other moments she would like to rip people's limbs off, and other times she wants to hide away and cry till she is out of tears.

Wandering back toward Valhalla's dining area she took in the empty hall. Her footsteps echoed throughout making her somber in her loneliness. Everyone had retired to their rooms or the rooms of others. Glancing at the food and drink covered table, she noticed the many untouched cups of mead. She found her intoxication waning, and at this moment, she really didn't want to face reality. She knew something was terribly wrong with her be it physically or mentally, but she wasn't ready to face it. It was quite surprising that she had lasted this long considering her life with Xena and after. A nervous breakdown or similar mental breakdown seems long overdue. Signs of it creeping just around the corner. Her escape; alcohol; speeding up its inevitability.

She grabbed the largest flask, nearby the plate of boar, and began to imbibe. The world around her felt shaky and she found that her eyes were twitching, trying to keep up with her surroundings. She wandered aimlessly and she eventually found herself in Odin's throne room. She had been here before when she had first become a Valkyrie, but didn't take in the sights. Odin saw her approach. He was leaving to retire for the night for some sleep.

"Gabrielle, I see you have partaken in the battle this day and are sampling the food and drink of Valhalla. Are you finding it all to your liking? By the way, good job on retrieving Heinrik." Odin praised.

The comment sobered the Valkyrie for a moment, filling her mind with scenes she had previously successfully blocked.

In Odin's mind, with her retrieval of Heinrik, she had shown quite a deal of sticking to her word and he was quite sure she would honor her promise of performing her Valkyrie duties.

"My throne room is impressive isn't it?" he stated, noticing her mock admiration for its decorative aspects.

All she really wanted was for him to go away; before she threw the flask at him for being oblivious to her discomfort.

"Yes, all the steps and all the ornate trimming, obviously very costly." she said, as her besotted eyes took in the view of the steps leading up to the throne, hoping that he would leave her alone.

Odin smirked at her obvious intoxication and left her to her admiration.

As she drank and took in the delicate trimmings of the throne, and battled with her inner feelings. She noticed a noise behind the silence of the room. It was so faint she thought she might have been imagined it.

Most of the mead gone from the flask, she dropped it on the floor and hunched over, cocking her head, trying to locate the sound and it was confirmed to not be a figment of her imagination. It was a slight constant whistling, and despite her drunk state, she welcomed the distraction. Locating the direction of the sound, she soon walked shakily, attempting to keep her balance, toward the origin of the sound that seemed to be coming from behind the massive steps of the throne and the throne itself.

* * *

Xena was taken aback by Gabrielle's lashing out in the bedroom. As a drunk, Gabrielle seemed to have little control over her emotions. Deciding that Gabrielle may need to cool down, she decided it best to let her have some time before she would try to find her.

_Brunhilda, has there been any other precautions Odin has been taking?_ _ Maybe I can talk to him about the similar Olympus events, maybe he and the Jotun can come to a compromise. _Xena questioned.

She was quick to focus on another task, to distract her from her inability to appease Gabrielle lately. Xena had never been one to be able to dwell on feelings. Not to mention, trying to analyze Gabrielle's was a minefield. She was far too complex and Xena was very unsure of who Gabrielle now was. She made a mental note to make it a point to force Gabrielle to spend time with her, and to try to figure out where they stood. She also wanted to know how the years had changed her former lover, maybe help her through some of the changes and the past nightmares.

_ Xena, the prophecy can wait. The Jotun and the gods of Asgard have been fighting since- well since the beginning of time. Fighting exists for power, as long as power is in other's hands, someone else will want it. Why don't you find Gabrielle before she finds someone else to get her benefits from. Your problem that I notice from watching from the outside is that you are so bent on fixing the problems of others, you don't even fix yours._ Brunhilda commented, sure that the words would not be welcomed. She really didn't care, it's not like Xena could harm her.

Xena blew out a breath of air, annoyed by the insight provided by the fresh set of eyes.

_I think I better get a survey of Bifrost, I'll go to see Odin, and then I'll find Gabrielle. _Xena stated sternly, demonstrating to Brunhilda that her criticism would be partly ignored.

* * *

Zeroing in on the sound of the whistling, Gabrielle moved ever closer to the distant sounds. It had taken her through a large narrow corridor that lacked the warrior tool decorations of the other halls and rooms. The whistling and howling got louder as she came closer to the end of the hall. She had to brace herself against the cold walls a couple of times because the mead seemed to be taking effect. As she neared the end, she found a large door. Granted, Valhalla had many large doors, but this one seemed different. Curiosity got the better of her as she approached the sounds, and now the door. It was true that, had she not been intoxicated, and not avoiding reality right now; that she would think twice about what she was doing. However at the moment; intoxication, and avoidance of real life issues, made it all the more intriguing. The mead was making her feel like she was walking in a dream. Movement seemed blurred and some sounds muffled. As she opened the door and entered, her eyes beheld a strange vision. The roof was vaulted and the roofing was so high that it made Gabrielle dizzy to ascertain its bounds. With her jaw agape, she stared for few moments in awe of the height of the room.

When she finally moved her eyes downward. The room was littered with ten large pedestals. Its size no doubt purposefully made to support the girth of the items that they held. On each marbled pedestal sat a shield. Each shield was unique in its own right, made of different materials. Some of gold, silver, bronze, and some of wood. The shields were strangely large, easily more than half her size, and were deformed by battle scars. Dents and scratches were engraved on many of them, some that surely could not have been made by a simple sword. She inched closer to one particular one that caught her attention. It was silver and bright, but marred with four deep grooved scratches across the body of the shield.

The whistling was coming from this shield, she found. Impossibly, wind seemed to blow through the deep gashes on the shield, making Gabrielle's hair dance in the breeze. As she reached out her hand to dip her fingers into the groove, she lost her balance and fell face first toward the shield. She squinted her eyes and braced herself for the collision and the noise that would sure to clamor about the halls, but instead, she found herself falling through the shield as if it were just an illusion. Or rather a wall of cold air. She fell through the shield a short distance; her armor clanging as she hit the ground, finding it soft with some sand. "What in Tartarus?" She asked aloud as she spit the grains of sand that had littered her face. Dusting off her armor, she stood up and took in her surroundings. She found that she was no longer in the halls of Valhalla, but on a tiny island in the middle of a lake.

Gabrielle froze in her survey of her surroundings when she became aware of guttural growling and a breeze of hot air assaulting her back.

* * *

_Sleeping? He is not to be disturbed? I ought to burst in there and tear into those bossy Valkyries. __I wouldn't be sleeping on the job if I were him and knew what was coming. _Xena complained.

_You know the purpose of his sleep as well as I know. He needs to rejuvenate and recharge after all the recent events. They guard him like the most valuable treasure of the world at that time. After all, he is practically mortal during the process. _Brunhilda remarked.

_Spare me the history lesson, you forget who you are talking to. _Xena answered. _Speaking of history, I need to find Gabrielle. Maybe I'll let you do all the history lessons and get her up to speed. _Xena said.

A familiar tickle in her spine interrupted her thoughts. The feeling was one that she got when she had a feeling that Gabrielle was in trouble.

"We have to find Gabrielle!" Xena interjected, as several options to locate her soul mate passed through her thoughts.

To be continued in Chapter 15

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, for the reviews, and alert adds. I really appreciate them :)**

-Bifrost: A bridge between Midgard and Asgard. It is said to be a rainbow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Her Mistake**

Shock sprung up in Gabrielle's gut as she froze at the growling behind her. She had no clue of what had just happened, but it seemed the shield was a doorway to a strange tiny deserted island. Deserted; except for the monster that was breathing down her neck. Deserted; except for pink flowers that seemed to thrive almost unnaturally.

_If it was going to attack, it would have already. _She reassured herself.

Girding herself for facing it, she turned quickly so that she was face to face with the source of the growls. Her eyes took in the strange sight of a monstrously large wolf. It's mouth was forcefully kept open by a large sword, jutting out from its bottom jaw; no doubt inflicted by someone trying to defend themselves from being eaten. The hilt was protruding from the bottom jaw, while the sword's point poked at its upper gums. It kept the wolf from closing its mouth; because if it did, the sword's point would easily stab through the top of its snout. Loud growls emanated from the cavernous throat that was displayed for all to see into.

"Gods!" Gabrielle sighed loudly in surprise, when she took in the reason why the animal hadn't charged and attacked her. The wolf's leg was bound by a deceptively delicate material. It looked almost like an everyday ribbon used to tie a maiden's hair. The ribbon was tethered to two great stones that were embedded deep into the ground. Her eyes roamed her environment as the wolf's hair raised in alert and warning.

"Go away Valkyrie. Leave me be!" The wolf growled through its open mouth.

No doubt, it was trying to inflict fear into her heart, but the only feeling that it summoned from Gabrielle was pity. The attempt to speak caused saliva to fall from its enormous mouth. The wolf was easily two times the height and width of a horse, if not more.

_This obviously is not a normal wolf._ Gabrielle thought to herself.

Her youthful personality took over at the obvious suffering of the animal.

"I will not harm you. What is your name and why are you here?" she asked, with her hand calmingly raised, wanting to make contact with the beast. She felt a strange commonality with him. The wolf flinched, moving its face away. Gabrielle walked toward the beast, laying her weapons on the ground within the animal's sight and walked toward him. When she reached him, she smoothed her hand over the fur on its side, feeling the coarse hairs beneath her hand bending downward at her touch. Her actions began coaxing the wolf to reveal more.

"I am Fenrir. Odin and the Aesir put me here." the wolf snarled. (Aesir are the Gods of Asgard)

"Why did he put you here?" the blond asked as she inspected the weakened and malnourished beast.

"Odin thrust my brother and sister into the sea and the underworld; he does not trust my mother and my father, so he naturally did not trust their offspring. He decided to raise me in Asgard as one of his own, but when I began to become powerful, they became afraid of me. They tricked me and bound me to keep me from getting away. They fear my power." Fenrir complained, looking into her green eyes seeing that they were wary. "You probably don't believe me, but I don't care."

Realizing that she was not there to torture him, he relaxed and adjusted to lie back down on the floor. The ground rumbled a bit from his landing.

Sympathetic to his current condition and her own bound position with Odin, Gabrielle couldn't help but think there was some truth to the story. She paced around the great wolf. She crossed her arms and reveled in dislike of the God's actions. Memories of the twilight of the Gods and the Greek Parthenon being destroyed by Xena and herself flooded her mind. She remembered how Eve was thought to be a danger to gods. She remembered how Hope was deigned evil. Hope..gods, her own daughter, who knows if she had just been allowed to raise her daughter if anything could have been different. She wasn't even given a chance to try. A bitterness of regret and frustration filled her senses. Her eyes on Fenrir, she began to see him much like she saw Eve and Hope right now; beings not given a chance because of someone else's fear. She was disgusted.

"You did nothing else?" she asked, "Odin wouldn't bind you for no reason".

The wolf rolled its eyes, "I told you, they fear my strength. When I was tricked, I attacked them all. I bit off the God Tyr's hand. What would you do?" the wolf huffed and adjusted, looking away from the Valkyrie, hoping the small talk was over.

"I'd bite Odin's head off." Gabrielle responded in monotone, half jokingly and the other half in truth. She was tired of meddling Gods. Gods who abandoned their honor because of fear of their own sakes. An inkling of a smile crept up the wolf's snout. Gabrielle looked about the island and determined there was no doorway back.

"Figures." She mumbled, hoping that her steed would be able to answer her summons from where she was. She called for her Pegasus via her bond to it.

"Well Fenrir, I'm in a good mood, whats say I help you out here while I wait for my horse to get here." Her intentions were to free Fenrir from his binds, but leaving the sword in place; she would not risk her safety in case the wolf found his hunger uncontrollable. Releasing a prisoner who seemed to be only guilty of an instigated crime felt like a perfect way to get back at Odin. She was tired of being the honorable one, look at all that had got her so far.

* * *

_"What's wrong?_" Brunhilda questioned.

_"I just got a sharp shock of chill that overtook me. I've gotten it a few times before when Gabrielle was in trouble_." Xena answered.

_"Well Xena, I'm sure Gabrielle can handle herself and does not need your rescuing. Not to mention she is a Valkyrie now._" the second voice in her head responded.

_"She is as drunk as a fish!" _Xena reasoned._  
_

_"You shouldn't have let her leave then." _Brunhilda scolded._  
_

_"I don't know if you didn't notice, but I don't let her doing anything. She does what she wants. You don't know her as well as I do. When Gabrielle is mad, I need to give her her space."_

_"You're scared of her." _Brunhilda stated.

Xena rolled her eyes. _"Of course I'm not scared of her! Obviously you have never been in a long term relationship. One thing I've learned up to this point. Keep your mouth shut when they are mad. You'll never win."__  
_

Passing the weapons racks on her way out, she grabbed a sword and began running through the halls of Valhalla searching for her soul mate.

"Gabrielle!" she yelled as loudly as she could. As she passed rooms, many of its occupants began opening their doors to find out what the fuss was about. Each room that opened, she peeked inside to ascertain if the Valkyrie was also inside. Her frantic searching soon ticking away the candle marks as she questioned anyone willing to answer if they had seen the blond Valkyrie.

Brunhilda didn't envy her task, but with the time passing, she decided to perhaps make Xena realize the unlikeliness that they would find Gabrielle in this manner.

_"Now this feeling; does it go away if she is no longer in trouble? Do you keep feeling it if she is still in trouble?"_ Brunhilda questioned, wondering if maybe the bond the could be explained better.

_"I don't know.. it's just an initial feeling I get. I don't sit around analyzing it, I go straight to find her and save her." _Xena answered frustrated._  
_

_"Xena you really need to calm down, as long as Gabrielle is in Odin's service she is immortal, she'll be fine. Last thing we want is you rushing to her aide and getting yourself killed in the process."_

_"If you weren't in my mind right now you'd see that I am giving you a glare of death! How dare you think I'd be so easily killed! Right now, I wish I could wring your neck!" _Xena spat._  
_

_ "We've been looking for her for a candle mark now, she has a gods be damned Pegasus, and you possibly think you can find her if she's not here in Valhalla?" _Brunhilda answered in an equally frustrated voice._  
_

Xena ignored her negative words and rushed toward the throne room. Scouring the throne room of any inhabitants or clues, she quickly spotted a flask that was out of place in the room.

"That's got to be hers." she said, lifting the flask before her eyes in scrutiny.

_"Now what? Are you going to sniff the flask and follow the scent back to Gabrielle?"_ Brunhilda wondered sarcastically.

"No. Very funny, but at least I know she visited this room." The gears turned in Xena's head, trying to piece together any idea of where to find Gabrielle, but each was met with a contradiction pointed out by the second voice in her mind.

"What will you have me do Brunhilda? Sit here and hope she turns out fine?" the dark haired woman said aloud in frustration.

"Who turns out fine?" Gabrielle asked, as she waltzed into the throne room looking for Xena. "Thought I might find you here. I got back to the room and you were gone." the Valkyrie commented.

"Where have you been?" Xena asked, concerned and a little bit angered.

"Relax Xena, I'm fine. I'm sobering too." Gabrielle grinned, hoping to take the prickliness off her candle marks of absence.

"I apparently found secret passages." she continued, as she pulled the flask from Xena's hand.

"Did something happen to you?" Xena questioned, fussing over Gabrielle and making sure there were no marks or scrapes on her.

"When does something NOT happen to me." she replied.

"I had a feeling that you were in trouble. Any answers you can enlighten me with would be great." the brooding warrior asked impatiently, satisfied that Gabrielle had no injuries.

"Why don't I show you." Pulling Xena by her hand, Gabrielle dragged her toward the room at the end of the corridor behind the throne.

"_She found Odin's gate room." _Xena and Brunhilda thought to themselves.

_"That could be why you felt she was in trouble. If she didn't end up in Midgard, she probably ended up with quite a fright in any of those other worlds." _Brunhilda added.

Most Valkyries hadn't found out about the gate room unless they were a special favorite of Odin's. Each shield in the room lead to nine different places. The places differed so much that many referred to them as the nine worlds; Asgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Niflheim, Alfheim, Svartalheim, Nidarvellir, and Midgard. The gate for Asgard served mostly as a return gate. Odin used them as the quickest way to travel, but the method of travel did in fact take more of his Godly force than most of his other activities, so its use was not taken lightly. The room was usually unguarded because most people just thought it was a room showcasing the battle worn victory shields of the past. No one dared to touch the shields, so they never activated the gates. Passages hiding in plain sight.

"You found a gate." Xena informed Gabrielle, matter of factly.

"Is that what they are?" the blond answered in reply, finally leading them through the doors of the gate room and stopping in the middle of the room, this time taking it in while sober. The room captivated her once again.

Xena looked around and noticed something new.

"_There's a tenth?"_ Xena wondered.

Brunhilda, who was more up to speed on current events answered the question._ "The tenth leads to Lyngvi, it is where Fenrir is bound. Odin put it in place to check on him as of late since the death of Baldr. No doubt keeping track of his prophesied doom."_

Xena chuckled.

"Here. This one." Gabrielle demonstrated, waving her hand in the direction of the tenth gate with the claw marks that pierced the shield. "I heard the wind whistling through it, and I reached to feel the gash on the shield, but I lost my balance and fell through."

Xena chuckled, predicting the outcome, "Let me guess; you fell and found yourself on an island in the middle of a subterranean lake, face to face with the biggest wolf you have ever seen."

"Yes! Exactly! So you know who that wolf is?" Gabrielle asked nonchalantly.

"Yes of course. He is the trickster god Loki's son. He is prophesied to be the slayer of Odin." Xena answered, peering at the shield.

Gabrielle froze in her tracks, her eyes widened, and her face adopted the look of a cat who had swallowed the family canary.

"Gabrielle? Is something wrong?" the raven haired soul mate questioned, seeing the shocked expression on the blond's face.

To be continued in Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who are still reading and thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Your thoughts and impressions are so great to read :) Good or bad. ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Don't Panic**

Approaching the woman with the guilty countenance, Xena squinted her eyes warily.

"What happened?" Xena questioned, eager to get to the root of it.

"What makes you think something happened?" Gabrielle answered, biting her lip. Her nose wrinkled in dislike of unknowingly causing problems.

"Gabrielle." the dark haired woman deeply growled her name.

The younger woman looked down guiltily, unsure of how to reveal what had happened on the island. She hadn't felt this incompetent in years, it almost felt like her first years with Xena.

"It was an honest mistake. I didn't think he deserved that kind of punishment. I let him go." Gabrielle revealed, mumbling the last words of the sentence.

"You what!" Xena exclaimed, with wide eyes and shock.

Feeling ashamed, Gabrielle began to stand up for actions, like a cornered vicious animal, she quickly turned the attack on Xena in defense.

"I let him go. I mean really, Xena! He was chained up and tortured for a prophecy. Need I remind you about our very own daughter's prophecy? Would you have Eve shackled and chained just because of some God being afraid?" Xena's lips pursed and her eye twitched. She was soon reminded of Eve and had a sudden urge to see her. Between all of the craziness that had been going on, she hadn't even had time to think or ask what had happened to their daughter. Gabrielle had no doubt filling the role of Eve's mother while she was gone.

"Eve was devastated when you died by the way." the blond jabbed at the sore point.

"Ouch!" Brunhilda thought.

Xena was not lost on the words, but she was busy remembering her daughter. She did feel guilty for having to leave both Gabrielle and Eve when she made her choice in Japa, but did she really have a choice?

She clenched her jaw, not wanting to escalate anything further. All that she could think of was how she had failed to raise any of her children or be there for them. Self dislike soon began taking the forefront.

Noticing the dilemma, Brunhilda decided to try to mediate.

"Xena, let me talk to her. I think she is letting her anger for what happened in Japa get in the way of her thinking." the former Valkyrie requested.

"Sure why not. Nothing I do seems to be right." the warrior responded, before allowing Brunhilda the reigns of the shared body.

Xena was feeling quite helpless and she didn't like that feeling.

As Brunhilda took control, the body's stance slightly changed. There were distinct ways in how the two women carried themselves. and within the instant of Brunhilda taking control, it became obvious. Brunhilda was much more feminine and relaxed in her stance.

"Hello Gabrielle." she began.

Gabrielle; somewhat off-put by Xena leaving the conversation, crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, turning her glance away.

"Gabrielle. The Aesir and the Jotun have been at war for as long I remember. The Jotun are a race of giants. They are the sworn enemy of the Aesir. At one time or another, many Aesir made exceptions, friendships, relationships, and even had children with them. However, there is a faction who would like to see the Aesir fall. They want Asgard for themselves. It is believed that Loki is the leader of that. Loki was a Jotun that Odin and the other Aesir took under their wing, but he betrayed their trust. His tricks and pranks led to the death of Baldr; one of Odin's sons." Brunhilda explained.

Gabrielle, not used to being the one listening to the stories, gave her full attention, returning her glance to Brunhilda, who took it as a signal to continue.

"Baldr was loved by everyone, he was the epitome of light. Much like you." Brunhilda nodded toward Gabrielle.

The blond felt a sudden shame in the fact that she no longer was that person Brunhilda was thinking of.

"So, his mother set about to prevent it from happening. She asked every being in Midgard and Asgard to vow to never harm her son. But they missed one; a sprig of mistletoe. Now normally, this failure would not be something publicized and it had remained a secret, but Loki deceived his mother into telling him by shape shifting and gaining her trust. It had become a joke in Asgard and all in fun that many had begun to throw things at Baldr, knowing that he could not be hurt. Seeing this; Loki took advantage of Hoor, Baldr's blind brother, coaxing him to also take a turn under the guise of helping, Loki gave him a spear he had made that was made of mistletoe. Hoor threw the spear, and Baldr died instantly. Baldr is the first in a line of events that are said to signal the battle of Ragnarok. Ragnarok is said to be the end of Odin and the Aesir. Loki has three children with a giantess. Fenrir is one of them. When he was born, a prophecy was received that Fenrir would be the end of Odin."

"I couldn't care less about what happens to Odin. If you haven't noticed, he hasn't exactly been someone I would admire." Gabrielle interrupted.

"Gabrielle, this doesn't mean just the end of the Aesir, Ragnarok is said to be the end of the known world. True or not, are you ready to sit back and just watch whatever events unfold?"

Gabrielle thought upon the statement. It had been many years since she had ever made a mistake. Ignoring that gut sense in her telling her the difference between right and wrong had resulted in the worst possible case scenario.

"What's to say that the actions of the Aesir are not the reason for the 'end of the known world'." Gabrielle challenged, deep down hoping that she couldn't possibly be the only reason that end would come about.

"That may be, but we can't sit by and just let it happen because we don't care about the Aesir. This involves more than them. Look, I know it's been rough for you and that you are going through struggles within yourself, but Gabrielle, you know deep down that we have to help. We have to make things right when we do something wrong."

Gabrielle released her arms from their defensive position and thought on the things Brunhilda had mentioned. Brunhilda was right, she hadn't been herself in a long time, and she had to admit she really did need help working things out and resolving her anger and troubles. There was no excuse for acting out, and it was wrong of her to take it out on Xena. She suddenly felt very remorseful for a lot of her recent actions. She realized she needed to make an apology to her.

"You are right Brunhilda." Gabrielle answered responded, hanging her head in shame.

Brunhilda was relieved to hear it. She sympathized with the bard, but she also knew that she wasn't acting like the Gabrielle she knew that the woman was. That Gabrielle, Brunhilda felt, was the real reflection of who Gabrielle really was. She just had to be reminded.

"Can I speak to Xena?" Gabrielle requested.

"Of course." Brunhilda answered.

Xena was glad that Brunhilda had made a difference. Part of her was jealous, but she knew the source of many of Gabrielle's issues stem from her own actions. She should just be glad that someone got through to her.

The body's stance soon stood taller and more powerful looking, and her face was hard and aloof. Gabrielle saw this as her cue.

"Xena. I'm so sorry. I have been taking everything out on you. No matter what has happened in the past, what is important is that you are here now. I shouldn't have let Fenrir go without knowing why he was there." she apologized.

Xena glanced anywhere but Gabrielle's face. The blond realized she would have to do better than that. She reached for Xena's face and forced the woman to look at her.

"Xena, you know you are going to have to do a lot better than that. You don't fool me a bit. You can't stay mad at me." Gabrielle smirked, as she pulled Xena's hand to her and kissed her palm gently and caught Xena's gaze with pleading eyes.

With those eyes, Xena relented and pulled Gabrielle into an exaggerated embrace, smashing the shorter woman's face into her bosom.

"Of course I forgive you." Xena answered fighting back sniffling and threatening tears. She forcefully began rubbing her knuckles upon Gabrielle's head, messing her hair all about, and tangling her fingers in the golden locks.

Gabrielle pursed her lips in dislike and struggled out of her hold and pinched Xena on her backside. As the women exchanged teasing quips and shots. They soon stopped the playing and offered each other a more sincere hug.

"Gabrielle, we need to find Eve. I want to see her." Xena asked.

"Of course, I'll get her right away." Gabrielle answered.

The women headed back toward Odin's throne room. For now the hurts were forgotten. As they arrived in Odin's throne room, Xena and Gabrielle were met by Odin's two sons, Thor and Vidar.

Thor stood heads taller than Xena, and his intimidating presence was increased by his attire. His trousers were black leather and he wore a vest made of a shiny metal, form fitted across his strong barreled chest. His muscles were quite prominent and his red hair and beard grew unruly all about his face, but lent a softening feature to his countenance. He wore the same headgear as the Valkyries and was equipped with a large hammer resting upon his shoulder. Vidar followed soon behind him, his boots of metal clanged across the marble floors of the throne room. Vidar had always been a silent god, but his clothing and accessories were loud and rugged. He wore red leather trousers and an animal hide vest adorned with warm brown fur at the collars.

"Xena? What is going on? Where is my father! I must speak to him, Loki has been loosed! Gotterdammerung has begun!" Thor informed.

"He is in Odin sleep." Xena said. She paused in her actions and stood in rigid recognition, worried about the sudden appearance of Odin's most powerful son. Xena was familiar and had met Thor during her time as a Valkyrie.

She was now sure the chain of events had begun.

"We must wake him." Xena concluded.

"No, Xena, let him finish his recharge. He will need it for the upcoming battle. I must use his viewing portal to determine the situation in Midgard." Thor headed toward the pedestal that Xena had watched Odin view Gabrielle from.

The portal was filled with visions of chaos. Darkness overtook the land as the light of the sun and moon were missing. Screams and loud rumbling of the earth erupted from the location he had focused on. Xena's eyes grew fearful and in a shared look of motherly understanding, Gabrielle garnered that it was pertinent to find Eve as soon as possible.

"Xena, I'll be back!" Gabrielle said, as she ran from the throne room in urgency to mount her Pegasus and head for the hospice where Eve had been residing in the last year. She had to make sure her daughter was safe. Eve had been the only consolation in her life during the darkest times, but Eve's path had led her in the service of Eli's one god, ensuring that they weren't able to see each other often. After finding Eve, she would then return and try to make everything right and try to prevent Ragnarok from leading to the destruction of the world.

Xena, Thor, and Vidar looked on at the viewing portal. Every view upon midgard had a frightening scene. Flood waters began rising and the Jotun were rising up in scores. They were no doubt arranging their attack upon Asgard. Ghostly ships came alive, filled with Jotun, brimming at its capacity.

"Allfather help us all." Thor interjected, as he contemplated that the battle would soon be at hand.

"Jorgumand the giant serpent is causing the most problems. I must rid Midgard of him. Vidar, guard father! You and Xena, round up the Valkyries, guard Odin in his sleep." Thor instructed.

Vidar nodded his head in understanding and Xena accepted the responsibility. Right now she was glad that Brunhilda was within her and would be able to aid her in the task. She sent hopeful thoughts that her daughter was unharmed in the chaos of the world, but she had faith that Gabrielle would soon find her and keep her safe. The battle at hand brought dread among all those involved. It was the first time since being brought to the Norse lands that Xena was glad Gabrielle had become a Valkyrie.

To be continued in Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who added alerts, and left me reviews. I enjoy reading your reactions. I feel honored that you read my story :) -ideasofmany**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: To Her Rescue**

As Gabrielle landed her Pegasus, she watched scores of people running across from her. They struggled to keep their balance against the quaking ground. Screams erupted from the individuals as they couldn't make heads or tails of what to do. Where is your haven when the world around you is trembling? She could see the fear in their eyes and the bewilderment. Some fell to their knees in prayer to any god who would listen. Her bitter feeling was the irony in the fact that she knew that the gods were as flawed as their worshipers. Rushing into the hospice to locate her daughter, she lifted her cloak, and allowed herself to be seen. Not that it made a difference, the people were all rushing about in chaos. She felt her stomach drop in guilt of the fact that she probably had a role in everything.

"Eve!" Gabrielle screamed in attempt to locate the messenger of Eli.

She rushed around despite the ground below her moving in erratically. She could only suppose it had to do with the movement of the giant race of Jotun. She scanned hopelessly searching with her eyes and ears, but there was too much going on. How could she possibly find anything in this mess. She was not however, going to go back empty handed, even if the quaking ground opened up and would swallow her up.

"Eve!" she exclaimed again. She pushed through a room of bedridden patients. Her mind couldn't help but wander back to the days when she would be rushing forth in concern for the helpless patients. She pushed it out of her mind, because the sooner she could get Eve out of here, the sooner they could try to prevent the end of the known world .

Cries for help grabbed her attention as she pushed her way through into a main room. She looked up at the roof. She could see the walls threatening to cave in. That is when she spotted Eve. Her daughter's eyes were closed in concentration or prayer, Gabrielle couldn't be sure. She was joined by a circle of similarly dressed followers huddled up behind her. Clambering toward the daughter that she hadn't seen in seasons, her sense of urgency renewed. Pushing through the gathered crowd, those that parted looked on at her like she was an apparition. She placed her hand on Eve's shoulder and addressed her amidst the rumbling.

"Eve! You need to get out of the building, out into the open area, it's not safe for anyone in here. The shaking isn't going to stop anytime soon." The messenger of Eli, beholding the interrupting presence, beheld her matron in wonder. The armor that was enfolding her was a sight to behold.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Eve asked confused and a tiny bit relieved.

"What? The God of Love not send you a scroll in the post?" Gabrielle responded lightly with a smile. Eve engulfed her in a hug and released her just as quickly to attend to the followers.

"You heard the woman, everyone out!" Eve called out, and those that heard her began ushering everyone within sight back towards the entrance of the hospice.

"You need to come with me." The Valkyrie encouraged.

"But I can't leave these people. They need me." Eve responded in her typical martyr fashion.

"Sweetheart, if you don't come with me, there won't be a chance you or they will survive. Now either you come with me or I'll knock you over the head and drag you with me." Gabrielle begged, pulling on her hand. Sensing Eve's feet were firmly dug in place, she took another approach.

"Your Mother is alive." Gabrielle revealed. Eve's eyes widened in shock.

"Xena is alive." the blond repeated for herself as reminder. Shock left the messenger's face and urgency set in it's place.

"Take me to her." Eve responded and allowed Gabrielle to take her by the hand and toward her horse.

Questions were already beginning to brew in her head that she intended to barrage her mom with on the ride to their destination.

* * *

Thor returned to the throne room to ensure that the defense of his father was fully organized. Glancing toward his father's room he took note of the Valkyries now set up tactically in defense of the room's entrance. Xena was directing armaments to barricade against the upcoming barrage of Jotun. Blockades of sorts littered the halls leading to the room where Odin rested. Each station guarded by heavily armed Valkyries.

"I've alerted all of the Aesir. Xena, Vidar, can I trust that you are up to this task?" Thor questioned.

Xena nodded and Vidar mimicked the action. Thor turned and headed in the hallway for the shield room.

"I will check on Fenrir then I will use the shield to arrive at Midgard to face Jörmungandr." Xena, hearing the plans decided to head him off and shorten his travels with the information they already knew.

"Thor! Wait. You don't need to check on Fenrir, he is no longer bound. Go straight to Midgard." Xena informed. Thor turned on his heels and his brows furrowed.

"What! Gotterdammerung! When did this happen?" Thor questioned.

"Just candle marks ago." Xena answered.

"How? Who is stupid enough to do such a thing." Thor demanded.

"Don't answer that Xena, Thor is a powerful one but not a very thoughtful one." Brunhilda warned.

"I know." Xena sent back to Brunhilda.

"I did it. It was my fault." Xena answered aloud, with a half truth. Brunhilda didn't expect the answer, but she understood why the brooding warrior did it, thanks to the shared mind space. Xena felt responsible for not following the bard in her inebriated state. But mostly, she didn't want any one to think badly of her soul mate or for her to be known in history for such a thing. She on the other hand had nothing to lose, her past was already tainted in mistakes.

"Argr! You idiot." Thor raised his hammer in outrage, "You must pay for your mistake, you put the my father and the Aesir in danger."

He advanced on Xena and she winced at the confrontation. She really did not need the thunder god throwing a hissy fit.

There were more important things to be done and she announced it , "You need to get back to the task at hand."

She unsheathed her sword in defense.

"Oh crap, oh crap!" Brunhilda relayed from within.

Thor was intent on exacting punishment as he swung hard and rough at the warrior princess. Xena ducked out of the way of the first swipe coming from the right and then blocked the reverse strike from the left. Kicking out at the big man's shins, Thor growled at the hit. He clenched his teeth in anger and tried to return an equivalent kick. He raised his leg to kick her in the shin, but his slow lumbering movements telegraphed enough that Xena kicked his leg away from her her.

"Yah!" she yelled, deriving power in her outburst. It wasn't easy to fight such raw power. She raised her sword to strike downward into his side, but his armor shielded him from the blow.

"You dare strike me back Xena?" the thunder god boomed. She back flipped, to put distance between him and her, and landed in front of the throne.

"You need to go fight Jörmungandr. We need to guard your father!" Xena reasoned.

"You are the reason we have to fight this battle! You started Ragnarok!" He grumbled between swings. The air displaced by the hammer's passing, fluttered her fringe about.

"I started nothing! Aesir and Jotun have been headed for a clash since the beginning." She screamed and attempted to scrambled backward out of reach. Thor fiercely swung his hammer downward, intent on injuring her.

"Xena it's like reasoning with a barbarian. You don't speak his language. Get out of here!" Brunhilda appealed.

Thor swung once again and caught her across the shoulder and dropping her to the floor. She felt the blow and the pain knocked the breath out of her. Stars seemed to flash before her eyes.

"Ugh!" she groaned, struggling to deal with the pain. Her sword arm struck out at him, hoping to make the point keep him at bay. He blocked it with his metallic bracer and lifted her by her clothing.

"I will rip your head off Xena! For your insolence! Traitor!" Thor grumbled. Xena kicked at his gut struggling to be released.

A whirring sound hit the air and all turned to the origin of the sound as a sai was flung headlong toward the red haired thunder god. It sung loudly and made contact with Thor's helmet, knocking it off his unruly hair. The source was Gabrielle entering the throne room.

"Get your hands off of her before you lose them!" Gabrielle's deep menacing voice filled the room; her eyes afire with an anger yet unseen by the halls of Valhalla.

"I don't know what is going on but I suggest you let her go before I beat your pathetic simple minded brute head in." Gabrielle snarled.

"Valkyrie you will do as I say, this traitor released Fenrir, and if you don't stay out of this I will tear _your _head off" Thor threatened.

"I released Fenrir! Maybe if you hadn't bound him for no reason at all he wouldn't have been a threat!" The blond answered.

He pursued her in anger with words on his lips, "How dare you!"

Eve looked between her Mother and the towering god, and then back to Gabrielle.

Eve barely blinked, and within that moment the Valkyrie rushed into a sprint toward Thor. She shoved the butt end of her sai into his inner thigh and stomped on his instep before he could even reciprocate. He grunted in pain at the strikes and retaliated by throwing Xena across the room.

Eve rushed toward her mother in concern. Xena struggled on the ground, trying to help herself up with her hurt shoulder. Gabrielle continued her assault. All these years spent as a weapons master in Egypt had made her a lightning fast opponent well versed in vulnerable points. Of course, it did help that she was immortal at the moment as a Valkyrie, practically removing any fear and increasing her confidence.

Thor was extremely strong and towering, but his method of fighting was not as effective in the fight between them. Close combat lent Gabrielle an advantage as long as she could keep out of his grips and strikes, which she fully intended to do.

She unsheathed her sword and twisted out of reach, rounding Thor till she was safely behind him. He lumbered to turn, lifting the hammer, but she extended her boot between his legs, in the direction of his groin, dropping him to his knees. He felt the pain travel upwards in a spiral of blinding pain. As fast as he gasped in pain, she reached her arm around his neck with her sword arm. Crooking her arm, it moved the sword parallel to his neck and forced pressure onto his neck with the blade of her sword.

"No one will ever take her away from me again! If I ever see you touch her again, you will not survive my wrath. I'll make sure children will no longer be an option for you!" she growled with fire in her eyes.

The sword a blur, she swung it out and behind her, and then back in front of her again. She moved it down and around, curiously close to Thor's groin.

"Now get yourself out there and get that serpent that's emerging from the ocean or I'll start my slicing now." she spat out venomously.

The sound of Heimdall's horn filled the air.

"It's the signal. The Jotun are storming Asgard! Bifrost is overcome." a nearby Valkyrie guarding a barricade announced, reminding everyone of what they already knew. The battle is indeed at hand.

To be continued in chapter 18

**Author's note: Thanks for everyone's kind reviews on the last chapter. :)**

_Argr: Old Norse Insult_

_Jotun: Giant race_

_Aesir: God race occupying Asgard_

_Jörmungandr: A giant serpent_

_Gotterdammerung: Twilight of Gods_

_Bifrost: A bridge leading from earth(Midgard) to Asgard_

_Midgard: the earth_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Bittersweet Reunion**

Thor growled at Gabrielle, but took heed of the horn. The horn sounded loudly and steadily, but it soon stopped abruptly with a high pitched squeal. Thor quickly ran back toward the corridor with the godly shields, focused on the task at hand, shouting, "Guard Odin and I shall forgive you your transgression!"

Xena rolled her eyes, being helped to stand by Eve.

"Mother! Are you all right?" Eve asked the dark haired warrior.

She took her mother into her arms and held tight to the woman she hadn't seen in years.

"Gabrielle told me everything. I'm so glad that you are alive." Xena clutched her daughter to her.

She inhaled the scent of her child and a tear came unbidden to her right eye.

"Eve, I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice in Japa." Xena apologized, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Of course you had a choice. You had a choice and you made it. I don't blame you for your choice." Eve smiled, soothing her mother as Gabrielle approached, breaking up the small reunion.

"Well maybe you don't.." Xena muttered under her breath.

"Xena? Are you alright?" the blond asked hurriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit of a bruised ego." Xena answered rubbing her shoulder gingerly.

"Good! Now get your things and Eve and I want you to hide in my room." Gabrielle instructed without emotion.

"Hide? You want me to hide? Thor just caught me by surprise. I can hold my own. Where are you going to go Gabrielle? Where you go, I go." Xena demanded as she watched Gabrielle attempting to leave the throne room.

"I'm going to fix things and I will not lose you again. I am not letting you fight out there with all these other gods and giants. Thor knocked you on your ass, how else do you think it's going to go when it comes down to it?" the Valkyrie answered.

"But I want to fight beside you. I can watch your back." the older woman reasoned.

"Hmmm? I wonder what that feels like? Wanting to be there for someone, but not be given a choice." the younger woman remarked sarcastically.

"You will not fight. Do you hear me Xena? I will drag you off the battlefield if I have to. You'll just be a distraction to me." The Valkyrie knew she sounded bitter and heartless, but the words came unbidden through years of contempt and resentment at similar treatment. Not to mention the strength of immortality pumping through her veins. She glared at Xena, daring her to challenge the decision. When there was none, Gabrielle headed to the halls of Valhalla.

Gabrielle's comments had stung Xena into silence. Eve looked to her mother, the tension was palpable and she couldn't bear it.

"Mother, the most help we can provide is to be out of the way. Maybe we can talk Eli and the God of Love to find a solution to all this." Xena nodded softly, not quite sure how she was taking everything.

"I've never felt so useless. She doesn't need me anymore." Xena darkly announced.

Brunhilda took the moment to change the direction of everyone's thoughts. "We need to instruct the Valkyries to get in their positions and block off all the entrances. Let no one come into the throne room or any where near Odin's room."

At the same moment, Gabrielle clamored back into the throne room, purposefully toward Odin's bedroom.

The door opened as she reached his room. Odin stepped forth, half awake from Odin sleep. Initially, Gabrielle had went into Valhalla, ready to lead the fallen warriors against the Jotun, but she soon found herself being summoned by Odin. At the moment, she was now standing before the Norse God, waiting for instructions.

Xena and Eve looked on as Gabrielle seemed to listen intently at the instructions he was giving her. Part of Gabrielle wanted to tell him that he deserved all of this, but something in Odin's voice made her hold her tongue. Fear and anger did not drive his reactions, it was an acceptance. An acceptance, not only of fate, but the dealing with the events. She couldn't help but respect how he was handling it.

After a few minutes had passed, Odin turned away from Gabrielle and back into his room to gear up.

Gabrielle turned back toward Eve and Xena. Odin had plans for them, and she agreed to go along with it because, frankly, any advantage was worth having.

"Xena, Eve, Odin needs to speak to you. I'll be right back." The Valkyrie instructed.

Eve and Xena quizzically looked at each other and shrugged. There was no telling what was said or what could be wanted from them, but they walked toward and soon found themselves in front of Odin's room. Hearing them appear, Odin grabbed his spear Gungnir, and addressed them both.

"I am sure you are aware of the gravity of the current situation. I have done horrible things in the name of the greater good, and now it is time for me to face my decisions, my fate. Gabrielle will be back shortly but before she gets back, I offer you both the chance to be a Valkyrie. To give you a chance of fighting among us. I am taking this battle to the Vigrid plains. You can join us, or you can stay here. We can always use more skilled fighters on our side." Odin explained.

Xena immediately jumped at the chance. "I accept." she answered, before Odin could further entice her.

She was going to be there for Gabrielle, whether she liked it or not.

Eve, however struggled with the idea. As the messenger of Eli, she really felt that her role in this all was unwise. At the same time however, she could not deny the goings on around her. She wanted to believe that the one God was the most powerful being, but how could he be? Shouldn't he be able to snap his fingers and fix everything? Or was it all his plan to allow all of this suffering and death to eliminate the Norse gods and start the world anew. It didn't make sense. How could the God of Love work in this manner, without regard for all life around him. She shook the thoughts from her mind. It wouldn't do to start doubting everything that she had put all of her faith into after all this time. In fact she was afraid to. Could everything she believed in been a lie? She shook her head in disbelief. To be on the safe side she decided to turn the offer down. "I decline." Eve relayed.

"Very well." Odin answered. "Your best hiding place shall be at the tree of life. Xena you know where that is, take her there after I make you a Valkyrie, if you value her life."

As she answered, Gabrielle soon appeared a fallen warrior in tow. "Here is a warrior, as you asked." Gabrielle revealed.

"All-father. I am here to serve you." the warrior said as he dropped to his knee in submission.

"Brunhilda, come forth." Odin called. "I don't have the time right now to give you a proper body, but I need you in the fight as well." Odin raised his hand forth and waved it before Xena in a summons. Xena's eyes rolled back in response as Brunhilda's soul emerged and slowly merged into the prostrate warrior. The before unknown warrior, shuddered and was soon replaced by Brunhilda. She stood up full length from prostrate and began examining her new body.

"Not exactly what I'd ask for, but it'll do." Brunhilda remarked, while stretching and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her foreign male warrior's voice touched the air as she tested it's chords.

Xena relieved to have the confines of her mind to herself, immediately followed up on Odin's offer. She stepped forward awaiting her transformation. Gabrielle somewhat reluctant and relieved to see that she had accepted the God's offer, stood by and watched as Odin began her transformation. The others looked on as a whirlwind surrounded Xena in her garb. Her body began to shimmer and her clothes began to dissipate. Naked and unaware, her body began to take on a glow as silver Valkyrie armor began to appear, enfolding her till she was fully geared up from head to toe. Her skin and fingertips sang with the raw energy that now flowed through her. Her bowed head soon looked up and she reveled in the feelings.

"That never gets old." Xena commented, her past quickly replaying through her mind. A quirky smile appeared on her face. Gabrielle smiled at Xena's reaction.

"Gather the horses and the warriors and muster at Vigrid plain. If it's a battle to the end they want, a battle to the end they will get." Odin grumbled darkly. He tapped his spear into the marble tiles of the throne room. The noise echoed throughout, combining with the loud noises of warriors in Valhalla assembling and forming up.

* * *

On Vigrid plain, God, Valkyries, and fallen warriors alike, took up arms and fell in line. The rumble of steeds and those on foot, thundered across the windswept plains. The sky was unnaturally darkened for the time of day, in what one could only assume was the work of the Jotun. Standing side by side, the massive group that assembled in support of Odin and the Aesir, murmured in activity and movement.

Xena and Gabrielle soon appeared. Both on their respective steeds. They had dropped Eve off at the tree of life and instructed Eve to pray to Eli and the One God. They both personally felt it a vain attempt, but they knew Eve might find relief in some kind of action. They fell in line with the others and were so close that their thighs brushed as their steeds pranced in place impatiently. Gabrielle turned to Xena, taking in her profile in mild wonder. She attempted to ingrain the picture in her mind as she reached for her cheek.

"Look Xena. I know I haven't been.." Gabrielle began. Unfortunately, she was drowned out by Odin's voice. She dropped her hands to her side and quieted for the moment.

"Warriors! This is the moment where all your skills culminate. Prove to me your worthiness in my choosing you to fight at my side." Odin boomed, atop his steed Sleipnir. The gray, eight legged horse, snorted in sentiment of the rally.

"You fight for your wives, sons and daughters! Your home! Your way of life! The Jotun desire to destroy us all." As Odin spoke, a rush of frost and fire giants appeared on the horizon of the plain. Their size and forms were an intimidating sight. Hulking masses of heavily muscled beasts of all shapes and sizes seemed to devour the plain.

A dark shadow appeared across the sky and all turned to watch as the Thunder God, Thor, crashed through the clouds, riding upon the great serpent Jorgumand. The warriors on the side of the Aesir cheered loudly. Odin himself joined in the cheers at the sight of his son grappling upon the serpent's back. Just as quickly, they all watched Jorgamund rear up and dive straight back into the sea, Thor hanging on for dear life, his hammer raised high and moving in for another strike. All were filled with pride in the bravery demonstrated, and resounded with grunts of approval, renewing the morale of the heavily under-dogged warriors.

Brought back to the reality of the situation, Odin rallied his first attack. "Berserkers ready!" Odin quickly called, as the giants approaching came crashing into view.

The ground trembled at the wolves and hulking giants rushing into the plains, decimating the lush blades of grass. Hundreds of Valhalla's warriors consumed the berserker mushroom and prepared for the first clash. Noticing the Jotun's brute force attack, Gabrielle took heed and initiative.

"Valkyries! Half of you with me, the other half go with Brunhilda." They quickly divided themselves. Brunhilda rounded Gabrielle and Xena on their horses.

"What do you have in mind?" Brunhilda queried.

"As they funnel into the plains, we can attack them on multiple fronts. My half, your half, and Odin and the rest. Do whatever it takes. One of our group should take to the sky." Gabrielle explained. Xena nodded in agreement at the strategy. She was quite impressed at how quickly Gabrielle's mind was taking in the battlefield.

Brunhilda intended on taking the sky, so she rallied her half airborne. "Valkyries! Let's ride! Good Luck Gabrielle."

Xena's horse began to trot uneasily, eager for action and Gabrielle quickly reigned her in. "Xena, you stay with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

To be continued in Chapter 19

**Author's notes: Thanks for reading and for the reviews on the last chapter."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Fire in the Sky**

Their horses lifted skyward in tandem, in the opposite direction in which Brunhilda and her group headed. Odin's berserker forces attacked the the opposing force head on, they could hear the roar of the clash slowly getting quieter the farther they got. The Valkyrie groups soon were soon arriving upon the titan forces. Xena and Gabrielle's thoughts filled steadily with searching for a way to aid in the fight against the Jotun. It is true that they had been in many rough situations themselves, but at the moment the scale of what is at stake, and the parties that were clashing, made all other situations pale in comparison. Combat with the Jotun below them with only their spears and their steeds seemed an intimidating feat.

"We need to pick off the larger Jotun I think. We have an aerial advantage over them." The blond interjected, as Xena scanned the battlefield.

Her eyes took in a sea of giants of varying sizes, descending upon the Vigrid plains and Valhalla warriors, like a ominous shadow. She took in the appearance of the frost and fire giants alike. It was an intimidating sight. The frost giants were human-like in appearance but from their extremities jutted sharp blades of ice like needles on a porcupine, their breath a puff of air clouding. Frost lazily dropped from their bodies as they struck their opponents, lightly dusting their unfortunate victims with patches of ice. The fire giants were titans with man sized swords enveloped fire. Xena inwardly cursed at the sights.

"Xena, I've got an idea." the blond said pointing toward a frost giant on the ground.

"If we take some mead from Valhalla, set it on fire, and create a wall of fire, we can delay the frost giants and draw a barrier between the Jotun and the Aesir. All of Valhalla can stand guard against the fire giants and the frost giants must cross at their peril. They'll be injured in some way and it will limit their numbers and give us an amount less overwhelming."

Xena thought for a moment and soon could see the advantages of the plan. "We need all the help we can get." answered with a nod.

They quickly pulled their Pegasus' reigns and directed their steeds back towards Valhalla. Gabrielle signaled to the others and pulled the other Valkyrie's firmly in tow. If this was going to help, they needed to set it all up quickly.

* * *

Eve searched around her. Although she had made this choice, turning down being turned into a Valkyrie was a difficult decision. Now that she was here, encapsulated in the tree of life, she began to have second thoughts. She felt like a child that needed to be protected. She didn't want to be that way. Being honest with herself, that's how she's been since being a messenger. Falling to her knees, she began to plead to the ears that had recently been deaf to her questioning.

"Eli, God of Love, I don't know what you are doing up there, but I could please use your help. I am all for love and spreading word of you, but what good am I accomplishing here. How may I do your will as a child needing protecting?"

She shut her eyes tight to the tears that threatened escape. She was hoping for answers, any answers as the world around outside was no doubt crumbling and being destroyed by the warring groups. Suddenly, a light pierced the boughs of the tree of life and bathed Eve in a light. A light that is carrying so much more than warmth. It was a light that seemed to stream something. A familiar essence seemed to take over her. It was a fire in her blood that she hadn't felt in a long time. A time in her past as Livia.

Her eyes opened and she began to realize something she hadn't noticed before about the tree. It was dying.

* * *

The last of the barrels of Valhalla mead were poured across the plains by the Valkyries as swiftly as they could. Someone watching from the horizon would probably see the wavy lines of heat and the orange blue of the flames dancing. The flames succeeded in separating opposing forces by an active wall of fire, it would not remain for long, but it effectively slowed the onslaught of the Jotun who are led by Loki and his forces. In their anger, the frost giants utilized the fallen Valhalla warriors (in blatant disregard of decency), piling the corpses over the fire as a means to cross the fires unscathed. As the last of the mead was spilled Gabrielle decided to take her unit of Valkyrie to protect Odin. Although she still believed that this was all a self fulfilling prophecy, she wasn't about to lose the world to the bickering of the Jotun and Aesir.

"Valkyries! Go back to Odin! Form up in teams of five, assign one among you as leader. Each team protect a flank and Xena and I will take the forward. Do not throw your spears. Take your squads in alternating assaults, wound them to slow them down. Try to avoid mortal wounds. We just want to injure them and break their spirit. If they don't believe in what they're fighting for, they will change their minds and leave." Gabrielle instructed.

Xena watched the command presence that her soul mate had. The actions she ordered were probably not fair and almost ruthless with their aerial advantage, but what is war but a life with no rules, every mortal for themselves. War is desperation and survival; and the combination could not be less deadly. Gabrielle no doubt, had the authoritative bearing that prevented any questioning from anyone as each of the Valkyries nodded their acceptance and went to do as directed. The older woman pondered if Gabrielle's instruction were because of her need to resolve this at all costs, or if her life had deadened her compassion. Xena quickly buried the question deep, and followed Gabrielle forward. Eventually they located Odin and stood guard in front of him. They observed as he punched his spear through the hearts of one of the giants attacking him.

Between his spherical swings, Odin called out to the women. "Gabrielle, Xena, you must find Fenrir. Find him and bring him to me."

Xena brought her Pegasus lower to the ground toward the giants approaching Odin. As she passed them, she pierced them on their shoulders. Those that were lucky, received a well placed whack to their occipital nerve, knocking them boneless to the ground. As the path in front of her was cleared, she turned back to look at Gabrielle who was also taking on a similar role of eliminating forces. Gabrielle took her spear and took the blunt end of it and knocked a giant in front of her across the bridge of his nose. His nose quickly responded with a splatter of a mingling of blood and sweat. The roar of pain he emitted caught her attention quickly, but her attention was wretched away by a large shadow coming up behind the giant she just assaulted. It was the very beings Odin wanted found. Loki and Fenrir shoved their toward Odin.

"Looking for me brother?" Loki sneered, adjusting his horned helmet on his head as he kicked a Valhalla warrior in his stomach.

The warrior crumpled to the ground, his breath expended, and his ribs cracked. Odin looked over his once brother in arms, Loki. His accoutre a dirty unkempt fur and deteriorating chain mail.

"Loki, I always knew you wanted my throne." Odin growled as he tapped his spear into the earth, sending a rumble across the ground.

"Why brother, don't give me that self righteous manure. You are a hypocrite, you have rule over Asgard because of your own similar actions with Ymir and the Jotun. You got rid of most of the Jotun and then you took the seat of power. Just like I plan to do now. I will rid the world of the Aesir. I tire of my station, and I tire of you, "brother". The trickster laughed maniacally.

"So be it! At arms!" Odin demanded, as he lifted his spear toward Loki.

"Ah brother, I need not fight this battle. Not when I have your foretold end on my side." Loki smiled patronizingly and stepped to the side to let Fenrir come forward.

"Look into the eyes of your end, my friend. It will be the last things you will see of this world!" Loki yelled.

Fenrir stood on all fours, foaming at the mouth; his muscles rippled through his twitching fur. He was much bigger than when Odin had seen him last. His teeth were easily the size of his own godly forearms. Fenrir took the cue and bounded up to Odin and charged for his throat. Odin brought the butt end of his spear across the snout of the monstrous wolf, making Fenrir hesitate. He pawed at his nose and blew out the sneeze that the thump summoned.

"What's the matter adoptive father? Your ribbons not imprison me like you had planned? Your bitch of a Valkyrie was too soft hearted to realize my deadliness. Then again, I do owe my freedom to her." he snickered. "You couldn't have just been my adoptive father? No, instead at first sign of your own demise, you'd tie up your own son." Fenrir growled and barked.

"What would you have me do Fenrir? The well foretells it. It is my duty to protect Midgard. I will not let you destroy this world when you don't even know. You don't even know the beauty of the world." Odin tried to explain humbly.

"When could I have done that, father? From that god forsaken island, bound to the ground. As your servant? From this point on, I shall never call you father!" Fenrir answered, swatting his right paw across Odin's face, knocking his helmet off his head and tackling him to the floor.

Gabrielle landed her Pegasus to the ground in front of Fenrir, "Fenrir, get off of him. Are you going to let all this ridiculous self fulfilling prophecy take on it's life because you are bitter?"

Xena followed suit and landed as well. The Pegasus trotted to a frenzied stop at the wolf's back. The black haired woman summoned her most serious and most convincing voice, "She's right Fenrir, and believe me, I've been in your shoes before. Take the Jotun and go back to Jotunheim."

"Don't tell me what to do!" The massive wolf rebuked. "You didn't live what I lived through."

Loki shoved through to the forefront again. "Stay out of this, Valkyries. Go make more mead!" He lifted a man's corpse from the ground and swung the body at Gabrielle. As Gabrielle braced for impact, Odin used both legs to shove Fenrir from his perch above him and swatted Loki's projectile away before it could make impact.

_To be continued in Chapter 20_

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews on the past chapter :). It took a long while to even attempt this chapter. Hope it turns out okay.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Death Roots**

As Vigrid Plain thundered, Thor held fast to his scaly opponent. It was true that Jormungand had him at a disadvantage, but he had to stop the serpent or his movements would destroy Midgard. Each time the giant serpent delved into the ice cold expanses of water, Thor struggled to keep his grip on the serpent. He grabbed for any inch of the serpent that he could find purchase on. He stuck his fingers into the crannies of individual scales, or he dug his fingernails into the gills that protruded from the side of it's face. Those gills were a bit more malleable, to the point of allowing him to tear it with his fingernails and create finger holds in them. He kept a tight grip on his hammer, but even as a god, the resistance it had against the density of the water, made it a difficult feat.

As the serpent temporarily surfaced, Thor threatened him.

"Jormungand! You have escaped me for the last time!" The proud God was not going to let this meeting be another missed opportunity.

They had a history of clashes. This was in fact the third time they had met in battle, and in the last battle, Jormungand pulled free and escaped into the waters.

"Why Thor, you always were a proud yet dimwitted source of entertainment. I think I rather enjoy this little frolic through the waters. You are not getting tired are you?" Jormungand teased, his tongue hissing against his fangs.

Thor clenched his jaw and swung his hammer toward Jormungand's eye, keeping his other hand securely on the serpent's body. The serpent twisted in an awkward manner to escape the strike. Even with the evasion, Thor was fully riled up and impatient of the status of this fight.

"Stay Still!" he demanded as he struck out to the front of Jormungand.

The blunted swing bludgeoned the serpent's throat, "I need to get back to the fight, instead of playing with you. You are a slithery coward. So why don't you just return to your hiding into the murky depths." Thor growled out through multiple strikes. Some landed and dislodged a few scales from the dark green ophidian.

The serpent bit back in anger, attempting to twist in uncomfortable manners trying to reach the Aesir at his back. He could not reach him however so he attempted the next best thing. Jormungand wound his body and his head backward in preparation of flinging Thor against the jagged cliff edge that jutted at the shore nearby. The force of the snap sent Thor careening into the rock face of the cliffs. It was a good move so he did not care that Thor's grip on his gills caused a rip when the force of the fling tore through the delicate tissue. An involuntary shriek burst through the air from his throat when the tear happened.

Thor's face and body smashed against the jagged cliff face. His ribs were contorted to some rocks jutting farther out than others. He pulled his body sorely from the cliff face, and climbed quickly to a ledge, a couple of arms length away.

Jormungand angrily sneered out, "You are not worthy to rule and you will never rule. I will see this world crumbled before you take your place if Fenrir tears Odin limb from limb. You are a thickheaded idiot."

The great serpent opened it's mouth, and out spurted a spray of spit in the direction of Thor. As the thunder god, swiped the mist from his face, Jormungand quickly side winded his trailing body to maneuver himself for an escape back into the deep.

"You leave All-father out of this!" Thor yelled angrily and in a burst of anger and desperation, he gripped both hands on the hammer, took a mighty wind up and sent the hammer in a trajectory careening for the back of Jormungand's head.

He wasn't sure the hammer would make contact, but he was sick and tired of him skulking away like a coward. The serpent's spitting of saliva onto his face was an insult beyond reproach. As luck may have had it, the hammer headed straight for Jormungand's skull, in a speed so fast that it broke the sound barrier with a loud grumble equal to thunder prowess.

"You leave when I say you leave!" Thor yelled, his index finger pointing at the great serpent.

Before his eyes, the hammer made contact, and the once head of Jormungand, in slow motion was slowly crushed by the great hammer and it's momentum. You could see the contours of his head bend and crumple in. For a moment, Jormungand paused in his retreat as if in shock. His eyes bulged from their sockets before Thor's hammer exited out of the front of the serpents mouth and twisted in flight back to it's owner. As his serpent body no longer received signals from his brain, his whole body atrophied and collapsed into the water, sinking to dark depths of death.

Thor caught the hammer and slowly began to chuckle. "You did not escape this time."

Thor's pride was little hurt by the desperate method of destroying his opponent, but glad to get back to the fight on the plains.

He paced upon the ledge toward the direction of a way off the cliffs. His mind slowed to a crawl and the moment seemed to pass in step with his stride in slow motion.

First step. "Time," Second step. "To," Third step. "Deal," Fourth Step. "with," Fifth Step. "the," Sixth step. "invasion." Seventh step. "Pathetic," Eighth step. "Scum."

On the ninth step, Thor collapsed on the ledge, dead; slipping of the cliff face and joining Jormungand into the depths and sharp rocks of the shore. A casualty of a venom ejected in a fine spray of saliva.

A shared oblivion, God & Giant alike.

* * *

Eve followed the light invading and inspected the brittle branches and lack of leaves that seemed to be engulfing the tree. She followed the signs of the disease and found herself underneath the umbrella of it's secondary boughs. She progressed all the way down to it's trunk. It was widespread. She didn't see any sign of origin of the disease; no bugs, no fungus, the things you would usually see on a dying tree. She focused on the ground near the trunk and dug through it to check if the disease was to the roots. Her nails were saturated with the dirt as she scraped away to the a nearby root and found it at it's worst. The dirt wasn't very compacted down, it was quite unsettled, almost like digging through sand. It was as if the roots were where it started. Laying her palms to the ground she focused her concentration and listened and allowed her sense of touch to guide her. Blocking everything else from her mind, her hands searched. Suddenly, she could feel a small shift of the dirt below her, it was faint but when paying attention it, it was more and more obvious. There is something down there, underneath the dirt. It is what is killing the tree. Somehow she knew, she must be the one to deal with it.

* * *

Gabrielle opened her eyes and watched as Odin stood before her and Xena. Xena had rushed to her aid when she saw Loki's attack as well, but Odin had beat her to the punch.

"Really Odin, you save a pathetic peon once again. You never understood that they all are merely tools to serve us. Gods should be gods, not kowtowing to a bunch of sniveling ingrates!" Loki scolded.

"I respect these 'ingrates' more than the self serving pompous shape shifter you are. What good have you done Loki? You'd see everything destroyed just because you are jealous. You are not better Loki. Stop acting like you are!" Odin replied.

Loki laughed loudly, before sneering angrily, tearing off one of a fallen ice giant's limbs and running straight for Odin. Just as Xena and Gabrielle raised their weapons to stop him, Loki paused unexpectedly, as did Odin. There eyes closed in tandem and for a moment, everyone fell confused at the sight of the two gods, almost clashing, but suddenly frozen in place.

To make things even stranger, when they fell out of their trance, Loki began to laugh and Odin lamented in anguish.

"No! My son!" he sang out as he crumpled to the floor.

"Thor got what he deserved Odin." Loki laughed maniacally.

"You laugh Loki, though your son is dead as well! Nothing is sacred to you! Nothing!" Odin cried out.

"You don't know how true that is brother. Nothing is sacred to me at all. I'll set fire to the world and see everything destroyed. You shall have nothing. Just like me!" Loki smiled.

"You wouldn't!" Odin exclaimed as their minds synchronized at the first thing that came to mind of the word sacredness.

In the distance a crumbling rang out as Bifrost gave way and crumbled to Midgard. The guardian Heimdallr appeared rushing to Odin, no doubt to inform him of Bifrost's destruction. Odin broke his glare at Loki and called out to Gabrielle and Xena behind him.

"Xena, Gabrielle. Go to Yggdrasil you must stop whatever he has done!"

Xena's brow furrowed before a panic spread through her. She grabbed Gabrielle's hand and rushed to her Pegasus.

"Xena, what are you doing! I have to keep Odin safe, I can't let him die."

Odin, sensing her reluctance yelled out to her, "Gabrielle, you must go! Don't worry, my time has not yet come. Loki has done something to the tree of life. You must stop it."

Gabrielle's eyes grew wide with understanding and soon she herself ran toward her own Pegasus.

"Eve is there. Let's go Xena!" The blond looked to Xena determined.

Xena could only be glad of Odin's interference. They both signaled their Pegasus to head for the tree.

"I will not lose another child!" Gabrielle screamed out. Xena too, heard the voiced anger and felt the rush of fire fill her as well. Whatever Loki had done, Xena and Gabrielle would stop it.

**To be continued in Chapter 21**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter and thanks for reading :).*


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Gnawing at the Issue**

As Eve delved further, her nails were thick with dirt. She could see the rot and decay. The rotting portions emitted a musky scent in the air with a combination of mold. She was getting closer. She could feel the vibrating getting stronger, and a crunching sound got louder. This was not a normal unhealthy tree. The roots were long dead before the canopy. The canopy showed signs of wilting but these roots seemed to be poisoned.

"What is going on?" Eve asked herself aloud, as she fussed and blew her hair out of her face, wiping some sweat from her brow.

A few rocks and loose dirt fell from above her, from the mouth of the hole she had been digging. Voices from above queried for her.

"Eve! Where are you?" the voices called out.

She quickly recognized them as both her parents looking for her. She thought to herself, how amazing it was that they seemed to have resolved the catastrophe of Ragnarok so quickly.

"I'm here Mom! I mean Mother- I'm down here." Eve called out.

"We need to get out of here now! Loki is targeting the tree of life." Xena answered, quickly kneeling down to the hole that Eve was situated in.

"What are you doing down there?" Gabrielle asked quickly, wondering what her adoptive daughter had got herself into. Perhaps she was hiding.

"I don't know Mom, I just noticed the tree is very unhealthy. Possibly even dying, and then there seemed to be a rumbling from underneath me. So I climbed down here and felt it getting stronger, so I started digging. The weirdest thing is that some of these roots here have been dead and rotted way before the boughs. It doesn't really make sense. Don't the leaves and boughs wilt before the whole tree dies? You know, the roots being the last?" The messenger asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know Eve. Did you ask the God of Love or maybe Eli?" Gabrielle asked, also intrigued by question. She had remembered on her father's farm, when they had cut down some younger trees by their trunk, sometimes another branch split off in growth, so perhaps the roots had to have a bit of life in it despite the tree's leaves being gone.

"I didn't really stop to ask, I just.." With Eve's fading word, the tree of life's rooted ground began to shake violently. The hole Eve had dug, began to collapse into itself.

"Eve!" Xena and Gabrielle screamed frantically. An ungodly shriek from their daughter permeated the crumbled dirt that continued to slide into the hole Eve resided in. She struggled for footing and spastically clawed at the sides of the hole attempting to climb her way out.

"Catch me!" Xena yelled recklessly to Gabrielle as she simultaneously completed a leap toward her daughter into the hole. She aimed and began grabbing for the fingers she had seen peeking through the dirt and decayed root. By the skin of Xena's boots, Gabrielle caught her heel just in time and pulled. Grabbing hold of Xena's leg, she kept her from falling completely in the hole with Eve.

"Xena! Eve! Hold on!" The blond yelled. The rumbling got louder and the earth below them began to be unstable.

"What in Tartarus!" Gabrielle yelled. She grabbed hold of her Pegasus and relayed to it that it must take flight with her holding on. At the ground rumbling at this rate, the tree of life wouldn't have ground to be rooted in.

* * *

Loki laughed raucously. "You really think you can survive the prophecy, do you brother? Once again you prove to me your conceit."

Pacing forward, Loki reminded Fenrir of his destiny.

"Fenrir, take what is owed of you! Get your sweet revenge. We shall rule in his place. He does not deserve to sit on this throne. It is we who deserve our time of rule." The trickster roared loudly so that all could hear. The warriors of Valhalla objected with war cries, but the fire and frost giants cheered on, animating the battle scarred plain with activity..

"I shall have my revenge father. After all, I am entitled. All these years, you chained me up. Not one apology. I did not provoke you. Did I!"

Odin looked straight into his adoptive son's eyes and nodded.

"Do what you will my son. It is not that I thought that I would not perish. I know the prophecy. I accept that now. Xena and Gabrielle would not leave if they knew my fate. I may die, but I will not let life down there-" Odin pointed to Midgard, and then toward the tree of life, "and there. Be destroyed. Do what you will! My life is not of consequence. I must make amends." Odin answered pointedly as Loki sneered.

Fenrir charged the once all-father, and growled, lifting his lips to his gums. Through his bared teeth, Fenrir roared, "You do not die a honorable death father. Just because you made a sacrifice now, does not fix all the wrong you did before!" Fenrir lashed out as Odin aimed his spear to the monstrous wolf's jugular.

Dodging it quickly, Fenrir reached out his paw and swat at the God he had once called father, knocking him and his spear to the floor. Opening his mouth wide and menacingly, Fenrir dove straight in at Odin, as Odin's eyes grew wide in horror. Before he could protest, Odin's life flashed before his eyes as well as the vision of his own death from the prophecy played out in real life. Fenrir engulfed him in a quick gulp. Not a sound permeating from the massive jowl of the previous step son of Odin.

* * *

"Hold on! Everyone!" Gabrielle reminded as she bid her Pegasus to fight to fly higher to lift them out of the crumbling ground. The ground was crumbling inward, it was as if there was no ground safe to be called as such. Her mind scrambled through different ideas to get them out of the predicament. Her Pegasus was enough to lift them to minor safety, but for how long. Would there even be a ground to be above? She remembered Xena's own Pegasus.

"Xena! Think! Tell your horse to come to you! We're all too heavy for mine." Gabrielle suggested.

As Xena madly thrashed to grab for Eve's fingers, eventually securing hold on Eve's wrist, Xena heard Gabrielle's instruction. She looked down to Eve. She saw the fear in her daughter's eyes. She hoped that the god of love would listen to her daughter's momentary fears. After all, what use were Gods if they couldn't get them out of moments such as these.

The Brunette pushed that thought aside and summoned her steed. Quickly it appeared and it flew towards them. With her two hands gripping her daughter's wrists tightly, she instructed the horse to fly underneath and between Gabrielle's legs. As Gabrielle felt the solid relief of the Pegasus' saddle beneath her, she tugged Xena's legs as hard as she could along with the strength of the Pegasus beneath her. She dragged and swung Xena with Eve in tow, dragging them out of the loosely crumbling ground. Gabrielle's own horse left Gabrielle's side as she instructed it to dive below and under Eve's torso and raise her. When Eve felt the safety of the Pegasus' saddle beneath her torso, she pulled one of her arms free from Xena's grasp as her mother saw the actions.

Breathing hard, Eve grasped the saddle and righted herself onto the Pegasus as Gabrielle reigned the horse to go higher. Seeing Eve safe, Gabrielle pulled Xena onto her Pegasus behind her. Grabbing safely onto Gabrielle's waist, Xena sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." Xena let out a baited breath.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Gabrielle smirked away from Xena's prying eyes. The brunette pinched at the blond's side as they both turned the steed around to ride alongside Eve.

"What the Hades was that?" Xena asked. Xena and Eve brushed the dirt off their bodies.

"We need to get back to the plains to guard Odin." Gabrielle reminded everyone as they ascended.

"Always reminding us of tasks we don't want to do." Eve muttered under her breath in good natured manner. Gabrielle was always a guiding light in both their lives.

Xena smiled at the comment and turned back as the sound of dirt and rumbling increased to a deafening level. As loud as an avalanche, the dirt made way for a monstrous sight. Eve's eyes grew wide when two and two finally fit together in her mind. The rumbling, the rotted roots, they were all the work of a monstrous dragon.

"Mother! Look!" Eve exclaimed, to get her attention. Xena and Gabrielle both turned their necks just as the monstrous dragon began ascending out of the dirt. It's sharp toothed mouth was still filled with root from the tree, dangling.

Gabrielle, immediately at the sight, rolled her eyes, and uttered the only words that came to mind, "You have got to be kidding me! Not again?"

Eve locked eyes with Xena and a question broke from her lips, "Again?"

Xena clenched her jaw and answered calmly, "Long story. But yes, again."

The dragon was as large as the part of the tree that exuded from above the ground. The dragon was a dull green and bright brown mixing in fusion. One could not be sure if the brown was a result of the dirt or it's actual color. It's individual scales were easily as large as each of their heads. It did not seem to breathe fire like the one that killed Beowulf, but it's girth and size were not something to scoff at. It's head had horns jutting from the crown of it's head. It's nostrils flared and it turned it's bright red jewel like eyes in the direction of Eve. Eve could feel something within her that told her that this was not going to be a good thing. She was right, as the dragon went straight for her.

To be continued in Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I think the story is coming to a close, so I hope to speed up updates. Thanks again for continuing to follow this story :).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

"Son of Bacchae!" Xena yelled, as she watched the dragon go straight for her daughter.

Eve froze in shock. A variety of thoughts were bounced back and forth. Fight or flight. There was no praying out of this one. She cursed that she'd been so out of practice in fighting. Though, what would being able to fight a mortal have anything to do with fighting a large dragon. The dragon's nose flared and a gust of wind burst forth from it. The Pegasus darted on instinct away from the hulking creature. The Pegasus with the greater load of Xena and Gabrielle also did the same.

"You both get out of here!" their daughter shouted. The dragon seemed to focused on her.

"There is no way I am losing you!" Xena answered, eager to aid.

"Mother, it seems to want me. You both are on that horse, you can't possibly maneuver well enough! I'll be fine!" Eve answered halfheartedly.

Xena sneered and was not going to go for the thought. She pushed herself up to stand on the steed. Poised for a flip, she sprung forth and jumped for the dragon's back as it continued it's pursuit of her daughter.

"Xena!" Gabrielle yelled, quickly turning to follow the warrior who had just vaulted off the horse. "Always leaping never looking ahead." the bard mumbled to herself.

She kicked her Pegasus into high gear and raced after the strange sight. She still had the chakram at her disposal as they hadn't had time to meddle out who would have it. Part of her wanted to repeat the same attack she had done on the dragon that came after Beowulf. Creativity didn't matter to her, her adoptive daughter is what mattered to her. Then she realized Xena's position and how she should take advantage of her impulsive leap. Calling out as loud as she could, Gabrielle got her soul mate's attention. As Xena took a moment from her steady climb up the dragon's back to look behind her, Gabrielle flung the chakram in a cautious and carefully aimed course at the brunette. Catching on to the blond's intentions, Xena readied herself and caught the chakram midair as it whizzed toward her. Nodding in recognition of Gabrielle's intention, Xena hooked the chakram to her side and continued to the destination of the dragon's head. The wind whipped through and past her, making the steady climb slow going. It was a chore to hold on, but not as tough as breaking in a wild horse. It was more like climbing a cliff face during a hurricane. She had one thing going for her. The dragon, in it's simple minded pursuit of Eve, was uncaring of the stowaway at it's back.

"Eli? Anybody? Now would be a great time for some intervention!" Eve called out, frustrated, atop her Mother's Pegasus.

She saw her mother once again attempting the impossible of facing the dragon head on. She couldn't help but wonder at why the God of Love and Eli had kept relatively hands off in the situation. She blew out a breath and got an idea of her own. Her nose crinkled in determination of escaping the dragon, but it seemed to be catching up. With no weapons, she really had no idea what to do, until Gabrielle's previous words came to mind. _We need to get back to Vigrid plains._

"Well not my best idea, but I'm out of options." In Eve's mind, the plains made a perfect destination.

Valhalla's warriors were at a disadvantage to the height of the giants of the Jotun, but giants made a great set of obstacles to wind in and out of. If a giant got pummeled on the way, all the more reason to rejoice. A wicked smile was brought to her lips as she reversed the direction of the Pegasus and headed for Vigrid Plains.

Seeing this, Gabrielle screamed in the background, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Don't worry Mom, I've got it all under control!" Eve shouted back to her adoptive parent. For the first time in years, Eve felt the giddiness of an impending battle. It felt good.

* * *

Silence held for a moment at the shock of what had just happened on the plains. Fenrir had swallowed All-Father of the Aesir in one fell swoop. Loki cackled loudly in the background with no remorse.

"No! Father!" The normally silent Aesir Vidar spoke out in horror.

Vidar was always by his brother Thor's side in the most difficult of missions. He was as strong as Thor it was said. Had he not been instructed to be with Odin, he'd have most likely been with Thor. He didn't know what was worse; the overheard news that his brother Thor was dead or the fact that he had just seen his father engulfed by Fenrir. He turned his attention from the frost giant he had been battling and headed to assault the wolf. The giant followed in pursuit. Vidar lifted his sword and swung downward in anger, thrusting his sword between his side and his left arm, impaling the frost giant coming up behind him. He sneered angrily and turned to view the frost giant that was dying, sliding slowly off the sword. Vidar sped up the process and kicked the giant off his sword with his metal boots, sending a loud clang and a thud following.

With his sword free, he immediately set his sight on Fenrir. He was raging in anger and wanting vengeance. Fenrir caught sight of him and swatted at him, sending him flying to the floor.

"Sit down Vidar. It's over." Fenrir demanded.

Loki took the moment to speak up words of intimidation.

"Surrender Aesir. Your all-father is dead and your young champion Thor is deceased. I see no challenge here!" Loki smirked.

Every member of Valhalla looked on and acknowledged the truth of the words.

Vidar stood up and answered in reply, "I will never surrender to the likes of you!"

"Give me a break, I just took down the All-father and you think you stand a chance against me?" Fenrir scoffed.

"You sought vengeance of maltreatment. I seek vengeance for my father and brother's death! You tell me! Do you not think my rage fire will run hotter!" Vidar spat out in disgust.

Seeing the fire and commitment in his eyes, many of Valhalla and of the Aesir renewed their fight. Perhaps it's ruler was gone, but they would not cater to the selfish trickster and what he had in mind. Loud metal steps trampled across the plain as Vidar's metal booted feet took a running leap at Fenrir. The metal clanking soon was joined by the beating of wings and the loud rumble of the toppling of giants.

Loki clamored in disbelief. "What is going on!"

His questioned was soon answered as the sight of Eve on a Pegasus weaved in and out of the battalion of giants followed by a dragon serpent in tow. The dragon inadvertently bumped and knocked multiple giants off balance and sent them falling over.

"Nidhogg! What in Helheim are you doing! You are supposed to be destroying the tree of life." Loki cursed.

Nidhogg the dragon, so bent on chewing on Eve, responded with a snap in attempt to chomp the messenger in it's jaws. Nidhogg bared it's teeth, and Eve sighed in relief at the near miss. A glint caught her eye and she now realized why the dragon had it's eye on her. Deep in the recesses of it's cavernous mouth, with teeth protruding like stalagmite sized fangs, lay a single ceremonial dagger wedged into the gums of the giant serpent. She had lost that tool moments before the ground began caving in around her when she was digging at the roots of the tree of life. The loss was why she had resorted to hands and fingernails for digging.

Gabrielle screamed for Eve to keep going, as despite the Jotun obstacles, Nidhogg was merely a few hundred feet from her daughter. The blond now understood the strategy behind Eve's redirection toward the plains. She was proud and angry at her at the same time.

Xena's ascent was now nearing Nidhogg's neck, she would soon be able to exact mortal damage on the dragon. She scanned the plains and noticed the absence of Odin. Her eyes widened in shock at the repercussions that the reality would mean. Except for the use of the Pegasus', their Valkyrian advantages; strength and immortality were probably no longer in place. She continued her climb a bit more cautious but doggedly nonetheless.

* * *

Fenrir was distracted for a moment looking back at the sight of woman on horseback being pursued by a dragon and a Valkyrie on horseback. Not to mention a Valkyrie who seemed to be hanging on to Nidhogg for the ride.

Vidar took advantage. He leapt to take a swing of his sword, but Fenrir avoided the hit when he saw the attack from his peripherals. The massive wolf pounced the normally silent god, luckily at the last moment, Vidar raised the point of his sword in defense. The pounce of Fenrir embedded the lupine adversary with momentum onto the sword. It pierced Fenrir's heart superficially. Though in pain, the angered wolf recovered and retaliated in the same manner he had defeated Odin. In one fell swoop, he engulfed Vidar into his massive snout.

Loki laughed again at the sight. All seemed to be working out for him in Ragnarok. His smiled faded however because suddenly appearing before him, the guardian of bifrost appeared.

"Loki you vile traitor!" Heimdahl insulted, "I will see your end, if it's the last thing I do!"

Loki sneered and entered a battle of his own with his most hated opponent. He hated Heimdall even more than Odin and the other Aesir. It was true that he had always provoked the guardian's anger at first because of his antics of traveling in and out of Asgard, but they became bittter mutual enemies when Heimdahl told his wife Freyja to renounce him and choose between himself and the Aesir. From that moment on, he despised him. Heimdahl always despised him for stealing and traveling without the guardian's knowledge. It was always a volatile give and take. The sad truth was, if not for his own disrespect and antics, everything might not be as it now was. They paused their inevitable clash in surprise, for Fenrir's mouth swung violently open to reveal Vidar standing within the wolf's snout.

Vidar's metal boots forced and kept Fenrir's mouth open as he pushed up on the to top half of the wolf's snout. With the mouth propped open, he reached for his sword and stabbed upward into the sinuses, sending tears to the massive eyes. Fenrir roared in anger, but was soon silenced as Vidar used all his might and ripped the top half of Fenrir's snout asunder from the bottom half of the wolf's face. A loud ripping filled the air accompanied by the sickening crack of the bones of Fenrir's jaw. Blood spurted from the location of the separation as Vidar roared in victory. He threw down the top of the snout and jumped out of Fenrir's jaws as the former; Odin's murderer, froze and soon crumbled as if boneless, becoming a soulless heap on the floor.

* * *

Eve rubbernecked at the sight of Fenrir's defeat. To her dismay, she knew the dragon had caught up to her as she felt it's hot breath bathe her. She closed her eyes in fear as she heard the suction of the dragon's mouth open with a smack. She panicked and could only repeat 'please god, oh god, oh my god' as the jaws now closed in on her. No words or prayers seemed to flow in her mind, only a hope against hope that she would not end up a dragon appetizer.

To her shock she was propelled forward when the impact of something butted into her own Pegasus. Appearing recklessly into the fray was Gabrielle, running headlong at her at full speed on her own Pegasus. The brunt of the shove pushed her forward, but left Gabrielle taking her place.

"Mom!" Eve yelled frantically in devastation, as she watched her adoptive mom being bit down on by the dragon that had been chasing her.

To be continued in Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and for the reviews on the last chapter :) -ideasofmany**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Mutual Destruction**

"Gabrielle!" Xena screamed, as she saw what had occurred.

She had heard her soul mate cry out in pain, but then the scream cut out and was followed by silence. Although the dragon was not fully upon Gabrielle at the time of the attack, it's snout was long enough to nip at the Valkyrie. Xena knew even a nip could prove deadly based on the size of the monstrous jaws. She had watched horrified as the dragon had twisted it's neck slightly, stretching as far as it could, and bitten her love across the torso. If not for the armor that the Valkyries wore, Xena would think that her love was instantly dead. With the tapering off of the cry, Xena couldn't be sure if Gabrielle was still alive.

With a rage all too familiar., she scaled the dragon's neck and rushed for the dragon's eyes in attempt to halt the dragon from getting any further ideas. With intent, she sent the chakram flying outward with a destination of the right eye of the dragon. As she let it go, she unsheathed her sword to stab the other eye of the dragon. The dragon cried out angrily, the shriek a sharp squeal, opening it's mouth, letting go of the once concious bard. Unfortunately, Gabrielle's pegasus had flown off when the dragon had bitten her. The blond's limp body dropped from it's mouth in slow motion. Eve watched in panic and Xena was too angered to even realize what was going on. The dragon began twisting it's neck violently as the chakram had come whirring back to embed itself in the other eye. It's eyelid twitched at an attempt to dislodge it, as the dragon flew around wildly.

"Mom!" Eve called out in horror. She quickly turned the Pegasus she was on, around to try to catch the plummeting bard. Eve strove as fast she could, reaching out her hand to grab the unconcious woman, but as she passed by the body, her grip fell only upon a shoulder brace that soon gave way and tore off, leaving her empty handed, except for the armor.

"Oh gods! What have I done!" Xena watched in rapt terror when she realized the outcome of her action. She hung on to the bucking dragon and worried for the life of her soul mate. She closed her eyes, laying a death grip on dragon scales. In a quick decision, she embedded her sword all her strength into the neck of the dragon. Releasing her grip on the dragon, instead she hung from the sword, letting it tear through as gravity pulled her down and sliced dragon scale and flesh with it. She was hoping that the action would cause the dragon to dive bomb through the air, enough to end up below Gabrielle, but even with the drastic move, it was a lost cause because the flight path the dragon had been on already bypassed the bard. Things seemed to move in slow motion to her horror. Xena felt as if she were punched in the stomach. She topsy turvied between a feeling of wanting to jump from the blind dragon or continue manipulating it. Her chance for her to spur on the dragon to get beneath Gabrielle in time had proven fruitless and she was out of ideas.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Pegasus flying upward toward the falling angel. With his arms outstretched, eyes skyward, the warrior body Brunhilda had been residing in, caught Gabrielle with a grunt. Surprised and elated, Xena couldn't help but sigh in relief, despite not being the one to save her love from the fall. "Thank goodness." the black haired woman couldn't help but think.

"I've got her Xena!" Brunhilda announced, quite glad that she had been in the area at the time.

"Get her out of here!" Xena cried, "I have to take care of this beast!" Brunhilda nodded in agreement as she flew the Pegasus into safety.

Eve, who looked on, was torn between helping her Mother finish the dragon or follow Brunhilda to care for Gabrielle. Soon she decided to help with the dragon, because the faster the dragon was gotten rid of, the faster Xena and herself could be at Gabrielle's side.

Eve forced her Pegasus high above the dragon and called out, "Mother! Climb toward the tail!"

The instructions were heeded as Xena removed the sword embedded in the dragon's thick skin and began a further descent down the dragon. Once Xena was a good length away, Eve digged her heels into the ribs of the Pegasus, spurring it into reluctant action. It let out a whinny of disapproval at the rough dig and the fact she was heading straight for the monster. She directed her path of full force flight straight into the head of the dragon. The dragon shrieked at the impact, lashing out in blind defense. Repeating the action, she continued to rise up away, quickly to return to pummel the dragon. Recklessly, the dragon fought back as much as it could with wildly flailing claws and blindly snapping, but to no avail. Unaware of the proximity of a nearby frost giant, the dragon clipped it's shoulder across the giant's torso. The dragon soon spiraled out of control. Xena winced as she knew the impact would not be a soft one.

* * *

Loki and Heimdall snarled angrily, face to face, as they tore themselves away from the spectacle above them. They both took a running start toward the other as Heimdall readied his sword for a strike. Loki growled out and let out a blast of fire from his flaming sword. Seeing this, the bifrost guardian commited a shoulder roll out of the way of the flame, but quickly recovered to return to his target head on.

"Getting a little hot Heimdall?" Loki asked, chuckling as he raised his sword and struck, aiming for Heimdall's shoulder.

In the nick of time, Heimdall blocked the strike, almost throwing himself off balance. Close to the ground, Heimdall squat and swept out the sword toward Loki's shin.

"No I'm just looking to cut you down to size, as you have deserved for years!" the angry guardian answered.

Loki hopped above the strike, as Heimdall recovered to standing. The clash of their swords and grunts increased. Heimdall stabbed forth toward the trickster's belly, only to have it knocked downward by Loki's pommel.

"I see you have been getting fat and lazy sitting about on your bridge playing toll master haven't you." Loki teased.

"The only thing fat is your head, which I intend to take off your shoulders!" Heimdall roared, as he lunged forward in a mighty swing right for Loki's head.

The sickening crack and sound of metal through flesh rang through the air as Loki was decapitated, sending the head flying off at the force.

The frost giants and fire giants that looked on at the quarrel froze in shock at how fast it all happened. They all seemed unsure what to do as the leaders of the coup were now dead or dying. Some had stopped fighting and began retreating. Most did not have the desire to rule or thirst for power and revenge that Loki and Fenrir had.

Heimdall laughed loudly at his success. It was a full bellied laugh as he dropped his sword and sheathed it and turned back to walk to the bridge. In a shocking last attempt of sheer will, Loki's decapitated head ricocheted back at Heimdall, knocking him across the back of the head and knocking him unconcious from the impact.

* * *

Watching everything below her whiz past, Xena could not make heads or tails of who or what was below her. As the ground came hurtling closer, she saw the ground and it's inhabitants become clear and in view. Below, she saw Heimdall and Loki fight while spectators from Jotunheim and Valhalla looked on anxiously. She held tightly to whatever she could get a hold of and shut her eyes tight in anticipation.

"Look out!" she yelled, to anyone who might hear and heed her warning.

The massive dragon unintentionally rammed into multiple distracted giants then finally careening into the circle of spectators that had surrounded the fight between Heimdall and Loki. Those who turned hearing and seeing the dragon, scrambled out of the way as fast as they could. The crowd thinned to reveal an unconscious Heimdall and a beheaded Loki.

"By the Gods!" Xena yelled, shocked as she took in the sight.

The dragon's shoulder hit the ground, and it's underbelly landed, crushing all it fell upon, dredging a line through the dirt. The ground rumbled and dirt and rocks flew about. Beneath the dragon at the site of impact lay all those unlucky to not get out of the way. They were crushed and dragged underneath. The unconscious Heimdall was one of them, all that was visible of him was his leg sticking out from underneath the dragon's girth.

Xena quickly jumped off the wounded disoriented dragon and hurried to it's front. Eve landed the pegasus racing to join her mother.

"Go for it's heart Mother!" Eve suggested.

Xena sliced at the front of the dragon's breast with her chakram, causing the dragon to shriek and writhe. As the layer of dragon skin and flesh parted, she reached for her sword and stabbed upward as far as she could. The labored breaths of the dragon soon ceased as it's neck soon flopped to the ground eliciting a loud rumble in it's wake. Xena couldn't help but let out a sigh in relief.

She looked around her to see that most of the fighting had stopped on the plains. There seemed to be losses on each side. With the dragon gone, Xena and Eve were free to check on Gabrielle.

"Eve, we have to get to Gabrielle." Xena remarked, a sharp reminder of the injured bard returning to the forefront. Eve nodded her agreement. As she began to mount the Pegasus Eve was on, Vidar rushed to halt them.

"Xena, our job is not done, although Loki is gone and Fenrir too, the fire giant named Surt is ravaging midgard with fire. He is setting everything around him ablaze. We must stop him still." Vidar informed.

"Let it all burn. I really don't care. There is someone more important to me, and until I know she is safe, everything else means nothing to me." Xena responded darkly to Vidar's request. "You Aesir do what you should be doing. Be gods, quit asking us mortals to help you. I'm done being everyone's helper."

With that Eve and Xena took to the skies, back tracking to the direction in which Brunhilda headed.

To be continued in Chapter 24

**Author's note: Thanks to the readers and reviewers on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. This is turning into more of a Norse Mythology crossover into Ragnarok than I had planned, but it'll probably start breaking off a bit more at this point. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Let It Be**

"Did you see which way she went Eve?" Xena asked, hopeful that her daughter knew. She lost track of Brunhilda when she assumed the task of taking down the dragon.

"I know which direction she headed in. She traveled north and away from the plains." her daughter said, gesturing in the direction past Asgard, "I think she might have headed toward the tree of life. That would be the last place I'd set down at." Eve finished with a disapproving nose crinkle.

"It does make sense, given they were hoping to destroy it secretly, I doubt they had any others there. It's always been thought that it was the safest place in Asgard. Most believed no one would hate life enough to destroy it. Obviously Loki was content to see the world burn." Xena commented, staring off into the distance. Her mind began replaying the scene of her daughter's rescue in her mind. Adopting a look of concern she grew silent.

"What if she's gone?" Eve whispered, her voice cracking at the thought. She couldn't shake the feeling that her Mom had taken her place in the disaster. She didn't feel that she deserved to live, in place of Gabrielle.

"Eve. She's not gone. I wouldn't let her. She's tough, she's been through worse." The warrior explained, hoping to console her daughter and to convince herself at the same time.

The Pegasus beat it's wings, and though a cool breeze accompanied, whipping through their hair; it was not enough to soothe the pair's worries. As they came closer to the tree, Brunhilda's steed came into view. Lone it stood at the base of the tree. They could only assume that Brunhilda had receded beneath the tree boughs for cover, to tend to the resulting wounds. Eve shifted, trying to get a better view. It was a good sign that they were hiding out as it meant there was reason to be. Eve had a flashback of the last time she had seen Gabrielle vulnerable. A story begging to be told, hung at her lips.

"Mother, I have to tell you something before we go in there. Gabrielle.." she paused, unsure what she should tell her Mother, what was important to let her know of. She decided on it all.

"She was never the same after you died. I didn't think she was going to make it. I couldn't get through to her. After she had dropped off your ashes, she closed herself off from the world in the family crypt. She wouldn't talk, eat, or write. She wouldn't do anything but lie on the floor curled up against your urn. Sometimes I would go in to try to snap her out of it. Most of the time she was just catatonic. I sometimes overheard her talking to the urn. She would be whispering through tears that it wasn't fair. That you had always put her above the greater good, but she didn't have the chance to. How much she hated herself for not putting the ashes into the fountain. All she wanted was to be with you. She loves you more than anything, you know."

"Please stop Eve." Xena warned, turning her face away from the sound of her daughter's voice.

"No, I think you should hear this... She was wasting away, gaunt, and her eyes were sunken. I was out of options, I'd tried everything, even prayed for Eli's intervention, to no avail. Desperate, I did something, something I didn't think to do before, but it just felt right. I went into the crypt and knelt beside her on the ground and looked at her unseeing eyes staring at the wall. I bent over and whispered in her ear and called to her. 'Mommy' It was the first time I had called her that, it sounded so childlike in my own ears."

Xena clenched her jaw on hearing this, she felt her nose and eyes have the sharp sting of a cry just on the surface.

"I told her to please don't leave me, that I needed her too. That you could never be happy because of your past. That I had that problem too. That your guilt would always be there if you had lived, and that she needed to let you go. That it wasn't because you didn't love her enough. I pleaded to her, and for a few moments I thought it was pointless and gave up, but then her eyes blinked and then she turned and looked at me. She saw me, and reached her hand out to my face. I scooped her up in my arms and we cried. We cried in each other's arms. I held her wasted away body in my arms, those bones jutting out poking at me. It was horrible to see her this way and it twisted my heart, I hated how much pain she must have had. How much of her light had died with you. That night... I forgave myself. I told myself that I had to. That I couldn't let what happened to her, happen to whoever I loved. All those times you wanted me to feel like I was redeemable; we were looking at it the wrong way. We need to forgive ourselves for the happiness of those who love us, because they love us more than they love themselves."

A combative sniffling was all that could be heard behind her, but Eve knew what she had wanted to be said was now out in the open. If there was going to be a sad outcome, then this was no time to be afraid to speak the truth. She didn't know what they would find, but Eve felt her Mother was now prepared for any outcome with knowing.

The Pegasus landed beside Brunhilda's. Immediately, Xena dismounted into a sprint with Eve closely following behind. She pushed her way in through some boughs, following a path of broken or displaced branches until she found Brunhilda kneeling over the blond who lay silent and still, in the middle of the tree in a joint of two massive branches . The heavily dented armor that had been shed was strewn about surrounding the pair. Gabrielle was lain upon a horse blanket and almost completely bare except for some bandages that seemed to partly have been soaked through in some parts with blood. She looked pale and the parts of her not covered in bandages were marked in the black and blue of bruising. For a moment, Xena felt the pangs of irritation that Brunhilda had stripped her soul mate, but her senses returned to the gravity of the situation. A sharp intake of breath afflicted Xena as she was confronted by the fact that she could almost see the outline of where the dragon had bitten down on Gabrielle in the bruising.

Flinching at the sight, Xena rushed to her side and immediately checked for her pulse. The last time she remembered seeing Gabrielle this pale, she had lost her in Thessaly and she couldn't reign in the instinct to check if it was happening again.

Brunhilda, noticing her panic interjected with some information, "She's still alive Xena. I don't know what else to do. I think the bite cracked a few ribs because her breathing is labored. I put bandages where she had been punctured by it's teeth."

Xena swallowed the news like an unwanted pill. "Thank you for catching her. I-" The dark haired warrior began, but was interrupted.

"It's no problem." Brunhilda answered, nodding in finality.

She was just glad that she could be there. There really was nothing else to do for the bard but to keep her on something for the pain and keep the wounds clean from infection. Taking the excess ends of the horse blanket, Xena pulled it over her love's exposed skin as a blanket. The puncture wounds of the dragon's teeth worried her. There was a puncture the size of a fist across the top of her thigh. Another one, a bit more shallow, that came through her armor and pierced above her chest.

"The venom.." Xena asked aloud, wondering if Brunhilda shared the same concern. The serpent was probably venomous and thinking about it, she was surprised that Gabrielle was still alive.

"I don't know Xena. She should have been dead if there was venom." Brunhilda answered in equal wonder.

"Maybe it was the the tree of life. I think that dragon had been underneath the tree of life for quite some time, eating away at the roots and possibly wasting it's venom to wilt the tree. I've seen the romans extracting the venom from serpents before. There isn't an unlimited supply, the snake will need to remake some so that the physicians could get more. Maybe it's similar with dragons." Eve suggested.

Xena could only hope. There didn't seem to be any signs, but it was hard to tell with an unconscious victim. The only thing that she could say was that venom from a dragon would probably have killed her by now. Sniffing at the lingering smell of burnt flesh in the air, Xena looked at Brunhilda questioningly.

"I had to cauterize the wound on her thigh, it was bleeding too much. She was out the whole time. She didn't even flinch." Xena nodded in understanding.

Reaching out to brush away the hair that framed Gabrielle's face, she let out a hopeless sigh. Xena hoped it was due to internal swelling, but there could be a chance that there was a back injury, since Gabrielle seemed to not respond to stimulus. Eve and Brunhilda helplessly looked on.

"Brunhilda, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Eve asked, motioning Brunhilda out of the canopy of the tree and toward the horses. Brunhilda acknowledged the request with understanding.

Finding herself alone with Gabrielle, Xena began to shed her armor and carefully lay beside Gabrielle.

"Funny how we always seem to end up in these kind of situations." The brunette said with sad humor.

She turned to look at the silent bard lying beside her. Memorizing her face in profile, Xena caressed her cheek, feeling the soft skin on her hand.

"You know, this saving the world thing is starting to get old. I don't blame you for taking a nap. Though, there is no need for you to pretend you are too tired to fight. We can sit this one out." Grinning despite her foreboding emotions, Xena put on her blinding smile; the one reserved for the times she liked to tease her partner. It usually earned her a stray swat to the stomach or a pinch to the rump. Not surprisingly this time, all that she got was a shallow labored breath. A lumped formed in her throat and Xena found herself gulping down a fit of tears.

"Well since you don't seem to be very talkative today, I'll take the reigns and tell you a story. -I know. I know I'm horrible at it but, I don't see you making any effort to escape so it can't be that bad." She sniffled a bit at her lame joke, a tear escaping her right eye; she rubbed it away with the back of her hand and continued on.

"There once was a Warrior Princess. Now, this princess had a heart just like any other mortal, but it was locked up and guarded behind the thickest walls, sharpest fences, and the poison of past pain. She felt all alone in the world and felt that she lost everything that meant anything to her and she was ashamed of so many things that she had done. She wanted to make things right even though she knew nothing would ever erase the horrible things she had done. She felt the world deserved to be rid of her, because only in death would she do no wrong. Then one day she saw a young village girl..."

To be continued in Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading and for your reviews and kind words, I really appreciate them.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: All or Nothing**

Brunhilda and Eve cared for the steeds in silence until the messenger Eve spoke to interrupt it.

"Thanks for following me out here. I just figured that I'd give my Mother some time with Gabrielle."

"I kind of figured." Brunhilda answered lightheartedly.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know them? I don't think I've heard that story from Gabrielle yet. Then again, she hasn't told many stories after mother died. Tell me about yourself. We have some time, and to be honest, the fact that the world is being burnt to a crisp isn't on my to do list at the moment. I want to make sure that Gabrielle is safe." Eve stated, clearing a spot on the floor and sitting cross legged across her.

Brunhilda smiled at the younger woman. "I knew both your moms. In fact, I turned into an eternal flame for Gabrielle." Brunhilda looked down with her statement, unsure what type of reaction it would evoke.

"Oh boy." Eve responded, rolling her eyes, "one of those." Eve teased, wanting to lighten up the situation.

"You know, not to belittle your sacrifice, I just think my Mother has you beat in that aspect, and really, there's no keeping those two apart. Keeping them apart is like an unstoppable force colliding with an immovable force." Eve laughed.

"What do you mean? You mean the former is consumed by the latter and releases a great deal of heat?" Brunhilda asked.

Eve chuckled at the answer. "No, I meant it's a paradox."

* * *

Xena was mesmerized by the shallow breaths from the woman lying on the ground across from her. It had been a day since the bard had fallen from the sky. She fussed over the unconscious woman, covering her softly with a blanket and taking note of every movement. Watching precariously and going through ideas of what to do for the woman if she were to suddenly take a turn for the worse. Over the course of a few candle hours, the most movement she had seen was Gabrielle wince or a soft moan, and a slight twitch here or there. It was a good sign that she was surviving this long, but despite that, Xena was tempted to head back to Valhalla and get one of Odin's apples. She knew Gabrielle wouldn't want to be a god, but Xena truthfully wanted to do anything to save her. They had some quiet nights together in the past where they had mused on such things. Thinking up hypothetical questions to keep themselves entertained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know Gabrielle, if you somehow ended up an immortal, and I had passed on, I'd get to be the younger woman for once; when I come back for my next life." Xena smirked, arching her eyebrow teasingly. It had elicited the bard's telltale nose wrinkle and snort, followed by receiving a pinch to her side.

"Xena, I wouldn't want to be an immortal. I mean, look at how crazy the ones we've known are. Life is short, but a life of forever seems like a long time to make mistakes. Besides, I wouldn't want to wait years and years for you to get back." the blond answered, picking up a fur from their bedding and tossing it to the brunette.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. You've never been one for patience!" the warrior teased, quickly jumping up from her seat on a rock and rushing to find a hiding spot.

"Get back here! Old wise and patient one!" the younger woman yelled after Xena. Following suit she began chasing her into the forest.

* * *

The remembrance of the memory brought a sweet warmth over Xena's heart. She knew she'd have to accept her soul mate's wishes. She walked over to the woman and took a seat beside her. Talking softly, she began a one sided conversation.

"Do me a favor sweetheart, I know you can hear me. I've made mistakes, and it's been a rough road for you. I know that, but this is a second chance. It's a new me. I'm tired of trying to be redeemed. I am redeemed. I am new. I've always been redeemed in your eyes, it just took me longer to realize. Fight through this for me. We can go back to the amazons, we can go back to my grandparent's farmhouse. Whatever you want, just come back to me." Xena pleaded, holding her love's hand on her face.

Startled out of her actions, she heard Eve and Brunhilda returning. She squared her shoulders and straightened up, with a sniff. "Mother, should we get a fire started? Maybe it'll help her be comfortable and warm. I can even prepare us some tea." her daughter asked.

"Sure. That sounds great Eve. You know, Brunhilda, you can head back to help out if you want. Me and Eve can handle it from here."

"It's alright . If it's the same to you, I'd rather stay here." Brunhilda asked.

Xena nodded, accepting her choice. "You know, I'm not sure about your body and your name fitting. Brunhilda in the body of a man is going to have to take some getting used to."

They set about the area, keeping busy. Brunhilda and Eve collected kindling and wood, while Xena carefully took note of Gabrielle's status. The bruising and the wounds probably wouldn't go away just by staring at it, but Xena couldn't think of anything else to do, but keep a close eye on her. She didn't know if it was her imagination, but the swelling that she observed a few candle marks ago seemed to be lessening. She hoped against hope that it wasn't just wishful thinking that it might be plausible that the Valkyrian immortality wasn't immediately worn off when Odin passed on. Actually, if all the things Odin were to wear off when he died, she should have lost this body. Brunhilda should have too.

"Brunhilda. Will Odin's actions wear off? Do you think, I, We, might have to go back to where we came from?" Xena asked loudly, making sure Brunhilda could hear her.

"I don't know Xena. If a God's will disappeared the moment they died, then Olympus would be your first clue. Did any of the actions of the dead gods of your twilight wear off?"

"No, not necessarily, but she wouldn't have been injured if she was immortal still. Maybe being in service to Odin is dependent on Odin's health. Me and you could just be a binding of soul to body. I honestly have no idea how these things work. Just when you think you've got things figured out, it never works the way you think it does. She's not dead yet. That's all I could ask for." Xena finished, settling into deep thought.

Standing beside her mother, Eve handed her some tea.

"Thanks." Xena patted her daughter on the shoulder and gave her a smile for her efforts. Looking at her now, she could see Gabrielle in her child. The perfect blend of herself and her soul mate. Gabrielle's honest caring of others before herself, and wish to see the bright side of things. Still, Eve had that vicious protector and killer instinct that lay just below the surface that was much like hers.

At one time Xena might have been dealt a death blow in losing Gabrielle, but she knew that she couldn't leave this time. Gabrielle and Eve had taught her so much more than that. She had been given a second chance and she would get to know this person that was her daughter. Also she would finally understand herself, without all the self loathing. It was time for her to focus on fixing her own problems, not everyone else's. Deep down, Xena felt it. She had a sense that was what she was now meant to do. It was relieving and freeing. A sense of peace that she hadn't felt since she was a child.

"Eve, come here." Xena gestured to her daughter and brought her in for an embrace. She began leaning on Eve, with her arm over her shoulder.

"She'll be okay Mother." Eve reassured.

"Who told you that? Eli? The One God?" Xena questioned, with hope.

"No. No one told me. It's Gabrielle. She's strong. You should know by now that she fights for you more than for herself." Eve gave her a tentative smile and they both smiled despite the current situation. "If there is something this situation has showed me; it is not to put all your hopes into the hands of gods. Sometimes you just have to believe in yourself."

"Ain't that the truth." Xena agreed wholeheartedly, proud of her daughter. She kissed Eve on the temple and clasped her hand around her daughter's waist.

A movement caught their eye. At first they thought it might be the fire flickering. However, they soon noticed Gabrielle softly moaning and attempting to move her hand. Her voice was hoarse and all that could escape was a gasp.

Xena rushed to the bard, pulling the wineskin from her belt and raising it to the bard's lips. She let a tiny bit trickle out, into the blond's mouth and caressed the younger woman's arm. Xena's heart raced in elation. Perhaps the bard was coming to.

"It's okay sweetheart, don't move. You've got yourself a bit banged up." Xena eagerly whispered to her.

She saw the blond's eyelashes flutter for a moment, as if the lids were as heavy as steel gates.

"We have you, you are safe." The blond's lips moved slightly and you could see her swallow the droplets of water eagerly. Xena watched the woman struggle with the drink, but knew that it was much needed. Each swallow sounded exhausting, but the blond continued until she finally pursed her lips together to signal she had enough. Her eyes began to flutter with even more intent, and finally the lids opened to reveal the deep forest green eyes dilated and slowly focusing. Her lips moved and chin moved forming out words.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" Gabrielle asked with blank tired eyes.

Xena, was taken aback by the words from her soul mates lips. Her eyes widened in fear and Eve adopted the same. Brunhilda, hearing the voice, also dropped her kindling and wood to come closer to the scene.

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Insult to Injury**

Xena's eyes closed, and Brunhilda's jaw dropped. The last thing they had expected was Gabrielle awakening and speaking to them only hours after her injuries. The words of confusion that came from her mouth were bewildering and shocking. Gabrielle shut her eyes tight for a little bit and gulped, licking her lips before speaking again. As her loved ones leaned in to listen carefully, she spoke louder this time.

"I'm kidding." Gabrielle clarified. "I know who I am, and who all of you are. I just thought it'd be a funny joke. Lighten the mood a bit."

They all let out a collective sigh. Memory loss had been dealt with before, but Gabrielle was on the other side of it. It might have been fitting had Gabrielle experienced the same thing, but luckily fate was easy on them for a change.

"Don't ever do that again." Xena scolded.

The blond coughed weakly, but smiled at her reaction. Eve got closer and put her hand on the bards shoulder.

"Mother is right. You had us worried since you've been out. Actually, we're both surprised you are alive. I want to thank you for saving me. I-"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath the battling bard responded before Eve could finish, "Oh it's nothing. I couldn't have you getting all chewed up now, could I? Your mother would be devastated."

"Gee, thanks." Eve grinned, trying to let off the mushiness.

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you both." The bard hoarsely spoke.

"That can't be good." Brunhilda cringed, looking for an escape to give them their privacy.

"No. It's okay Brunhilda. You can hear it too." she paused and began again, "Xena, we're not Valkyries anymore. Our powers are contingent on Odin's life, he threatened me when I was enjoying it's effects that I'd lose it if the prophecy were to come true. He must be dead. I've failed. I brought the end of days."

"Gabrielle, it'll be okay. We all thought the Olympians were essential to life and we see; except for love and war, we are doing just fine. Odin might be gone, and the known world may be in wreckage. It's not an end. Not by a long shot. It's only an end if we let it. I think it'll be just fine."

She fought to reassure the injured woman, in order to help her frame of mind. Negative feelings were never conducive to healing.

"Against the odds, you've healed miraculously fast. You are right about us losing our immortality. All we've retained are our pegasus and our armor. I hate to find out if, me in this body is a permanent thing."

Gabrielle had a sharp intake of breath. Since all of this chaos started, she hoped that Odin's will of granting Xena a body was permanent, it would make all the trials worth it.

"I don't know what to make of it. Perhaps merging of body and soul is a permanent transaction. Surely it would have happened by now." Brunhilda suggested.

"I can only hope." Xena interjected. She took note of the bard attempting to prop herself up and interrupted her.

"Wait, you'll hurt yourself. You need to take it easy." Xena instructed, panic stricken.

The bard was pushing herself way too hard after her injuries and she wanted to make sure that there were no unnecessary injuries that Gabrielle would cause herself.

"Xena, I'll be fine. That's the thing I wanted to talk to you and Eve about. I can heal..I heal uncannily fast. I mean, it's never had to be brought up before, and being a Valkyrie also made it unnecessary to bring up, I..it happened in Japa." The battling bard tapered off.

Xena did a double take, her brows bunching in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The raven haired woman questioned. She was glad Gabrielle was alive and well, but she was also afraid of what it meant.

"When I had drank up the water from the fountain on Mount Fuji to get it to you- I was struck on my tattoo with a bolt of energy and I swallowed some of the water on my way to you. I think that water may have caused it."

Gabrielle looked down sullenly before she could continue. It was as if there was some news that she didn't want to share, something she wasn't proud of.

"You see, after you were gone, I had that constant reminder of it all. That dragon tattoo on my back. I hated it. I really don't know why I agreed to it; especially coming from an old girlfriend of yours. I guess, I just assumed it had to be done. Me following you blindly." Continuing, she squared her shoulders, "One day I tried to cut myself there. I tried to get it off me. I scraped a little off the top layer of my skin. When I did, it was only a matter of candle marks and I'd just heal completely. I'd heal without a scratch. I thought it might just be the tattoo but, it wasn't."

Xena's eyes widen to saucers and she asked the words that she wondered about.. "Does that mean you can't die?"

"No, thank goodness. When I first found out, I was afraid that I would be cursed into immortality without you, but thankfully, I just have a healing ability. As long as I am not dealt a death blow immediately, I'll heal."

Concerned, Xena began questioning more. "How did you find out you can die?"

"Well you see, I kind of died like that time in the Thessalonian war.." Gabrielle paused a second as she saw the remembrance on Xena's face.

She was reluctant to tell her further, because there were some things that Xena didn't know. She girded herself and continued, "Eve, Brunhilda, could you give us a second?"

The two women shook themselves out of their shock and responded nodding.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Gabrielle continued, "One night, Shiana and I were attacked in our home."

The word 'our' was not missed by Xena, as all of a sudden a scene flashed before her eyes. It was the scene before she was summoned out of the Japa limbo. She had got a glimpse of Gabrielle walking through a door and being pounced by a woman and Gabrielle receiving her hug happily. She wasn't able to make out who it was, but Gabrielle seemed happy. She thought Gabrielle was finally ready to move on. Xena's gut twisted a bit from the recollection and now the words of confirmation from her love added pain.

"I," Xena stuttered trying to get the words out, but was soon interrupted.

"She was killed by people who wanted revenge on me for capturing and turning in their leader. The faction came in the middle of the night and ganged up on us. I barely woke up just in time to face them, I grabbed my weapons and shot up from the bed and gave it all I had, but there were too many of them." The blond paused again, her voice cracking, a tear starting to form at not only her own eyes, but Xena and Eve's. Xena's eyes because she was filled with so much anger that she couldn't be there to protect her. Eve was tearing because she didn't even know.

"They sliced me up with their scythes, they wanted me to suffer. Each cut splattered my blood across the cotton sheets of our bed and hardened mud of our walls. Shiana could only look on in horror. I tried to save her, but after they beat me badly, I passed out from a blow and when I awoke, she was dead. They had slit her throat, probably to cover their tracks." Her teeth ground together in anger and to keep from breaking down. Xena too, grit her teeth in terror of what had happened.

"Like the tattoo incident, I healed right up by the next morning, no one the wiser, probably expecting me to be dead by morning. I tracked them all down, and I killed them all. I was sick of it. Sick of the greater good shtick; when all my rewards were slaps in the face."

Her eyes turned dark and her voice was gravelly and serious. "That following night, as I bathed the blood and sweat off me in the bath, I'd had enough. Losing you, then Shiana, and finally breaking my code. I jumped into the water of the nile and refused to come out. With eyes wide open, I held my breath and dunked myself in the murky water until I could hold my breath no longer. I let all the bubbles of air escape me and felt the throbbing in my head and ears demanding for air, my lungs screamed, but I ignored it. I ignored it all and I breathed the water. It burned my lungs, and only my sheer will kept my body from saving itself. Everything went black. I didn't care. I was done with everything. I'm pretty sure I died. It was not like the other times, it was dark and nothing, I was afraid. I heard whispers and loud thumps. Like the beat of my heart personified, it was maddening and terrifying. Then all of a sudden, I woke up coughing up water on the shore of the Nile, a student had seen me jump in. He had pushed the water from my lungs and tried to breathe life into me. Something I had taught them myself from our own experiences. I was glad to be alive, away from that fear, and I thanked him. I vowed to stay alone and to be a machine."

Gabrielle turned to her warrior soul mate in shame. She knew she might have felt a bit betrayed or even just disappointed in her weakness. Either for her sharing of affection with Shiana, or with taking her own life.

"Gabrielle, I knew about Shiana." Xena answered sadly. "I didn't tell you but, while I was in Japa's underworld, I watched you. I didn't know if it was of my own imagination, but it was all real. All the scenes I saw. Bits and pieces here and there. I know you almost moved on. I saw you moving in together, her taking you into an embrace. That was when I was summoned from Japa's underworld. I didn't know what had happened after that. I'm sorry that you lost her. You had a right to be happy."

The blond was startled by the admission. "I wasn't moving on Xena, you will always be my soul mate. Shiana and I..we understood each other. We made each other happy. She lost Cleopatra, and I .. well, I didn't have you. I was so lonely, and every night I lie awake alone and like a part of me was missing. What we Shiana and I had, it soothed that ache. I loved her, but in a different way. We knew where we stood with each other."

Although Xena heart dropped at the admission of lvoe, she knew that she couldn't blame Gabrielle. She was happy that there was something in the bard's life while she was gone. At the same time, she felt a bit guilty that she felt glad of Shiana's death; that she didn't have to make Gabrielle decide now that she was back. Caressing the bard's face she reassured the woman.

"Gabrielle, you could have a fling with the whole of Greece while I was gone; as long as you came back to me, I'd be happy." Gabrielle whimpered, and then later chuckled, besot by the comment.

"The world is in ruins, and you still make me laugh. You have a gift." Gabrielle responded, sitting up fully, "I should be fully healed in a few candle marks. Where should we go from here? We need to go back to Asgard and convince the Jotun to back down. If Odin is dead, there is going to be all kinds of powerplay."

Xena thought for a moment, her expression unreadable.

Gabrielle could not garner a clue as to what the brunette was thinking, but then she started to wonder. Obviously she had missed something in her unconscious state, because there was no way that Xena would be here letting the world fall to pieces knowing that she was alive and well now.

"Xena?" She asked with a questioning brow.

To be continued in Chapter 27

**Author's note: Hehe, um, yeah. Silly Gabrielle. Yes I'm implying Shiana and Cleopatra were lovers XD. Yes Gabrielle and Shiana too. Shiana got some mad playa skills yo. XD. Time passes differently in the afterlife and I'm taking liberties on not being specific on time lines with Gabrielle's life and Xena's visions, hope it's not too infuriating. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter and for the alert adds.

-Props goes out to a friend(you know who you are -in case you read this) for the idea that Gabrielle swallowed some of the fuji water and might have some effects. I was supposed to co-write a totally different story with her using the idea, but it never panned out :(. Hope you don't mind that I used it with different reasons in this one.

-Special thanks to Silvermoonlight for getting me through all kinds of blocks on this story and always knowing just what to say to get the ideas going :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: After It's All Been Said and Done**

"We don't need to do anything Gabrielle. I, want us- I want us to go on a vacation. Spend some time together, ignore the past. It doesn't matter, as long as it's me and you. It was what I wanted to do before that monk came by. What do you say?" The blue eyed woman pleaded with her eyes, hoping the blond would agree. Paused in surprise, Gabrielle wasn't sure what to think, so she answered, "Xena, I think people will need a hand putting everything back together."

"People have needed help every where, all the time. I think we deserve a break, don't you think? Just for a little while? Please?"

The light question melted the shorter woman's heart.

"I- sure Xena, that sounds great."

Xena began reaching out and intertwining her fingers with her soul mates'. "I want you to know; I want to take things slow. We can go at your speed, whatever you feel comfortable with. You and I are two different people from where we had begun. You are an amazing woman, warrior, and you've been through so much. I'd like us to get to know each other. Who we both are now."

Gabrielle grabbed Xena by the shoulder strap of her armor and abruptly dragged her in for a kiss. Xena closed her eyes, lost in the sensations after the initial shock of the bard's actions.

"Yes, slow, sure Xena. Maybe just a little bit. After I get some rest though, I think I can speed things up, just a tad bit." Gabrielle smirked.

Xena grinned back. Her face brightened all of a sudden and she was eager to share, "I think I have a great idea for what to do for a while." Gabrielle yawned and crinkled her nose. "Tell me after I get some sleep. I'm so tired, I can barely keep my eyes open."

The tired woman slunk back down in return to slumber. Within a few minutes, shallow breaths were all that could be heard. The gears in the raven head warrior began to turn and plan. They had seen the world at every corner, but she knew that Gabrielle was all she needed to come back to. It all seemed like a dream that somehow they were together again.

Settling the covers over her love, she clipped her chakram to her side. The click emanated and echoed in her ears familiarly like music to her ears. She was excited. She smirked realizing that, with the world in ruins she couldn't help but be happy. It felt nice. A smile invaded her face, and soon her daughter invaded her space.

Eve had been doing a lot of thinking. She decided that she wanted to check on Midgard and the devastation that the Jotun had caused.

"Mother. I'm going to go see if I can help clean up the mess left after Ragnaork."

"I just did come back, but I think I'll be around for a while. Do me a favor, don't go sacrificing yourself for the greater good. I'd like to get to know you more. I was thinking about taking your mom on vacation. You are more than welcome to come."

"As fun as it sounds to be a third wheel Mother, I think I'll join you later after I make sure everything in Asgard is stable. I've got some unfinished business as well." She looked down at her boot, unsure of what to reveal. The look in her Mother's eyes made it clear that whatever she did share would be fine.

"I'm not so sure I can do the messenger thing anymore. Not after this."

Xena saw the inner struggle brewing in her daughter. "Just remember, whatever decision you make, I am proud of you." Eve's downcast countenance soon perked a little. She nodded her head in gratitude of the support.

"Take the Pegasus, your Mom and I will figure something out."

A clearing of a throat was heard, and the two women turned to look at the source.

"I—uh- happened to overhear Eve and I just wanted to ask if I could come too?" Brunhilda asked.

Eve seemed to think on it for a moment. She was used to doing things on her own, if not being followed by the God of Love's followers. She didn't know much about Brunhilda, just the big parts about her role in her parents' lives. It was also a bit disconcerting speaking to a man with a woman's name, but she worked past it and decided to let her come.

"Uh yeah, sure. I think we ought to do something about your body too. Perhaps the new rulers of Asgard can find you something more fitting. It's the least they can do."

Brunhilda's brows raised in agreement. "As convenient as this body is, I do admit that it would be nice to be in my own skin."

Looking toward Xena, Brunhilda moved forward to speak to the raven haired warrior. "Before I leave, I just wanted to apologize."

Eve took this as her cue to ready the horse, when she was out of earshot, Brunhilda continued.

"This isn't the first time that I have tried to come between you and Gabrielle, and maybe it won't be the last. In my defense It was never my plan to steal her from you this second time around. I-"

"It's alright Brunhilda." Xena formed a fist and nudged the warrior in the shoulder. "Keep an eye on my daughter and we'll call it even." Acknowledging the request with a nod, Brunhilda turned and walked towards where Eve was waiting; grateful that Xena seemed to be forgiving of all the events, but not wanting to stay back for her to change her mind.

Xena watched as Brunhilda soon joined Eve. For a little moment, as Brunhilda joined her daughter, she was reminded of when Gabrielle had followed her into her brother's tomb. She squinted her eyes scrutinizing the look exchanged between the two warriors on the Pegasus. Xena's mind began to wander and her brow grew lopsided.

"Nah!" she said to herself, then shook her head in correction as she watched them ride off toward Valhalla.

Knowing she had a bit of down time, she set about checking what supplies they had. They probably would have to venture out of the tree of life soon, as they hadn't brought much. Perhaps she would go hunting as Gabrielle rested. She kind of wished that she had a copy of Gabrielle's scrolls so that she could lie by her soul mate and indulge in the memories. However, she resigned herself to hunting and gathering. As mundane as it was; she knew the sustenance would probably bring a smile to both their faces.

**A Year Later**

Although man-made structures scattered the world in ruins, life seemed to be moving on. After all that it had gone through. It was surprising. Though there was terrible destruction and loss, people did what they needed to do. Survive and rebuild. Within days of worst of it, when the coast seemed clear, the survivors banded together, picking up the pieces. Ragnarok had come and gone, and yet somehow, some things were still standing. Had the prophecy foretold the end of all? Or had it foretold the end of a God's rule? Only time would tell. Luckily most believed there was no point to live expecting doom and gloom. Most seemed to rid themselves of defeatist attitudes. Resigning to an end would only bring about a self fulfilling prophecy. Self fulfilling prophecy seemed to be a well known phenomenon as of late.

On a farm, a couple tills the ground in preparation for planting. A brunette chucks rocks outside of a cordoned off acre of land, enclosed by a wooden fence and the blond chuckles at her antics.

"Xena, you know that those rocks don't need to be chucked that far. We could easily gather them up for a rock collection, maybe we can have a rock slide for our anniversary." Gabrielle teased.

Rolling her eyes at the lame joke, Xena answered, "I'm really aiming to see how far I can throw in my old age."

"We're both old, so quit your feeling sorry for yourself."

Putting down the tools she had been holding, Gabrielle dusted off the clothes she was wearing. Smiling, she watched the brunette's antics and she felt her heart full and grateful. Xena had lived up to her promise that guilt no longer guided her life. She reminisced about the time they spent in the tree of life. They weren't eager to leave, and frankly Xena was afraid she wouldn't be able to stay out of the challenge of picking up the pieces after Ragnarok. Luckily for her, Gabrielle kept her busy. A smirk spread across the blond's face as she remembered a couple of those moments they had shared in the privacy of the tree.

"What's with the goofy smile on your face? Gabrielle, I think I've you've had a bit too much sun. Let's get back in the shade." Xena informed the blond.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." the shorter woman replied.

"And that red blush that is creeping up your neck and face?" the blue eyed woman teased. "Sunburn. Yep, sunburn."

Swatting Xena across her backside for the ribbing, Gabrielle answered,"You are right though, I need to get supper. Brunhilda and Eve should be getting here soon."

Together they walked toward the house and came upon Xena's grandparent's home. It was no longer dilapidated, it was a formidable home for a warrior. They had spent some time fixing it up since they visited it often. In fact, after their needed rest in the tree of life, they went to visit their homeland. The one both hadn't set foot on in years. It was bittersweet to recognize and be home, but it was tough not having their loved ones be there. They had missed so much. When Eve got there, they would visit her sister Lila, who was now getting on in her age and could no longer travel. The blond was pulled out of her thoughts by a obnoxious query.

"You're making those dumplings with the red filling right?"Xena asked, as she always did, on special occasions.

"Yes, Xena, just like you asked. I'm starting to think you are addicted." Xena hopped, giddy at the news. "I'll get the plates and have the table set in no time."

"You do that. Eve wrote in the scroll that she had some news. I hope everything is alright."

"I'm sure everything is just fine honey, she's alive, it's more than anyone could ask for." Xena reassured.

"You're right. It's too bad that Baldr wasn't able to give Brunhilda her own body back though. I can't imagine living my whole life as a woman and some day be a man."

"I'm sure you'd be fine. Are you sure you don't just want Brunhilda to have her body back because of other reasons? I know how you like your women tall." Xena winked conspiratorially.

A nose crinkle greeted the brunette. "Oh stop Xena. It's like I said back then, she was in love with me." Gabrielle stuck her tongue out to make the point, but the warrior used to her advantage.

"Promises. Promises." Clearing her throat, Xena continued, "Who wasn't in love with you then? You must have been really busy. Remember when we got blocked off and I got stuck with Grinhilda's son. I thought I was gonna puke at those two fawning over you.'Gabrielle!' 'Gabrielle!'" Xena mimicked Brunhilda's and Beowulf's concern in a falsetto voice. "I'm surprised you yelled for me, you should have yelled 'Gabrielle' too."

"You are incorrigible." Swatting Xena with her free hand, Gabrielle opened the door to the farmhouse and dragged Xena inside. Stoking the fire, she began the preparation for supper as Xena kept on. "Thanks for sticking with me all these years. I don't know how you did it."

"Xena, you know I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled, winking at the warrior's heartfelt gratitude. "Love is unconditional, and you'll always be my heart. So really, I have no choice."

"Gee thanks." she sardonically replied to the bard.

"I'm afraid you are stuck with me. I won't let you get away this time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Continued in Chapter 28

**Author's Note: It's almost done! I think :/. Thanks to anyone still reading :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Unmasked**

A cool breeze rattled the shutters, they waited anxiously for Eve's arrival. Flitting from the cupboards to the table, Xena set up four place settings, ensuring that she would be closest to the dumplings. Gabrielle was putting finishing touches on the stew, pinching spices carefully over the pot.

"I hear horses." The blond woman said, as she settled the stirring spoon against the pot and pulled Xena by the hand out towards the porch.

"You are getting really good at that you know." The brunette responded.

"I know." She smirked, knowing that Xena probably heard it as well. "Thank you for letting me throw this birthday party for you. I know how you never wanted to celebrate your birthday. Which really was unfair, since you never let me out of mine."

Pulling the bard to her, Xena put her arm around the woman's shoulder, gently stroking it as she spoke. "There was a reason that I hated celebrating my birthday you know."

"Yes I know, you hate attention. You prefer to maintain your tall, dark, brooding, image. Can't have you having cake and blowing out candles in front of people." Gabrielle answered jokingly.

"Well yeah, that and I felt insecure." Xena added. Surprised by the lack of joking tone that came with it, Gabrielle turned to the woman and waited.

"I- well, I'm this tough warrior. Your warrior, and every time I celebrated my birthday, it just reminded me how much older than you I was. I always looked at you during your birthdays and you seemed to be just becoming more beautiful, this amazing woman and partner. More beautiful and skillful every year, and I felt like I was just getting older. I hated being reminded that. I'm over that now though. I realize that ever year I have with you, I should celebrate, even if I am getting older."

Grinning, Gabrielle replied, "Well it kind of helps that we're about the same age now, with your little vacation."

The brunette poked at her love's side. "Hey, I resent that. It was not at all a vacation, I'll have you know, and that's not the only reason."

Poking her back, Gabrielle descended the porch steps as a duo came into view.

"There they are." Xena announced, squinting her eyes to view the duo.

Her eyes, came upon her daughter all in one piece. She let out a sigh as she watched her daughter coming closer into view. A surprise revealed what perhaps was the news that had been mentioned. Following closely behind her daughter was Brunhilda, in her original body. Xena's brow raised in mild surprise. It wasn't long before Eve dismounted and embraced her.

"Mother, it's so good to see you. You are looking great. Happy Birthday!" She tightly embraced her in return.

"So Brunhilda is the news I'm guessing." Xena said, talking into Eve's ear as she took in the former Valkyrie's form. Brunhilda dismounted as well, giving Gabrielle a warrior handshake as soon as she landed.

"You got your body back! That is great!" A light smile from Brunhilda showed that it was. "I'm glad you both came to visit." Gabrielle added.

"It's good to see you and Xena as well. Thanks for extending the invitation to me." Brunhilda answered.

Gabrielle took her adoptive daughter into her arms next. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Eve turned to her Mom and smiled. "Well, we couldn't be sure when we sent out the letter, so I didn't want to say anything. Baldr's power has been increasing as time goes on. Before we left, he gave her back her body for all of our help." Eve shyly looked back at the former Valkyrie who smiled and nodded in approval of the events retelling.

"Come in, come in. Supper is ready and the table is set. This calls for a double celebration." Xena announced with candor.

* * *

The two duos sat, joyously enjoying their meal. They recapped all that had happened while they'd been apart. They chattered loudly and giggled happily when funny moments were mentioned. Xena reached for Gabrielle's hand underneath the table and placed it on her lap. Interlacing their fingers, she glanced at her soul mate every few minutes with a twinkle in her eye.

"So what have you two been up to? Have you been going out of your mind?" Eve asked with a smile.

Looking at each other, Xena and Gabrielle, were tempted to say nothing, but figured they'd tell them of their major happinesses.

"Well, it has been great being home. The greatest part is that no-one knows us, and the worst part is; no-one knows us." Gabrielle answered smiling.

"We went to see a play a few moons ago. Turns out it was based on a story by the 'Battling bard of Potidea'" Xena added, "your Mom is a famous bard you know."

"Everyone thinks I'm dead. People only appreciate your work after you are dead." The blond smirked.

"Well Gabrielle of Potidea did disappear for twenty-five years. Besides, you aren't dead, you get to enjoy the secret acclaim." Xena pointed out.

With a nose crinkle the blond scoot closer to the taller woman and rested her head on her shoulder while she ate.

Eve began, "There was some other news I wanted to share. It's about the Amazons. We ran into the Amazons during our travel back. Things aren't as good as they could be. I feel like they need me, like I could do so much more for them than I could for some Gods."

Gabrielle's eyes lit up with pride. She herself hadn't thought about going back to Greece to lead the Amazons after Xena's death because of her pain, and now that she was back, she felt the time for her to lead, was passed and long gone. "You know, you can't lead the Amazons just because you feel like you owe them."

"I know, it's more than that. I think I'm ready to set down some roots." Xena's left eyebrow raised in question as Eve looked to Brunhilda.

Nervously Brunhilda fidgeted in her seat. Clearing her throat before starting, she moved her chair so that she could stand.

"Xena, Gabrielle. Please try to stay calm and please don't kill me."

Words like those never came with good news. Immediately Xena's countenance went from relaxed and happy to murderous rage. "Spit it out."

"I can explain." Brunhilda answered, her hands up and walking backward slowly. Fearful of Xena, she looked to Gabrielle to speak. "I love your daughter, and I just- we—she's pregnant." She stammered out as fast as she could.

Xena immediately lunged across the table as Eve blocked her Mother. "Mother, calm down! It's okay. We've been together for a while now, I mean, we've been partners for most of it, but one day that just changed. I was going to tell you but, it seemed strange over a letter. We love each other. Granted, it's all a bit new since she's got her old body back, but she makes me happy."

"First you try to move in on my girlfriend, and now my daughter. I'm gonna kill you." Xena menaced, while being held back by Eve, and soon by Gabrielle.

Brunhilda's fearful countenance, but determination to stand by Eve stood out to Gabrielle. Gabrielle pulled Xena by the hand and turned her soul mate to face her.

"It's okay Xena. Look at them. They care for each other, and if she came here with Eve, to face you, and me for that matter, Eve must mean a lot to her. What is wrong with having someone that cares so much for Eve? You said it yourself in the tree of life that they looked like they'd make a good team."

"But, but, sweetheart, given our history, and...and" she paused and pointed her finger at Brunhilda, "I told you to keep her safe, not knock her up!" Turning swiftly to Brunhilda again she growled, "If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you." Xena announced pointedly.

"I will not hurt her. I promise. I love her." Brunhilda answered.

Eve piped up, "Mother I'll be fine, besides, you know I'd hurt her before she'd even hurt me."

Brunhilda adopted a worried look and Eve chuckled at the downtrodden look that her girlfriend had. Placing her hand to the blond's cheek, Eve chuckled and patted it slowly, "I'm kidding."

The fear that graced Brunhilda's face from Eve's comment, helped to sooth the initial shock and anger in Xena's mind.

"Mother, I'm going to have this baby. whether you approve it or not. I want you to be a part of it's life. So please accept it." Eve calmly stated. Xena's initial anger began to dissipate. She set her jaw, and softly responded, "Of course we'll be there. I accept it. It just all happened so fast."

"I know it seemed fast, but sometimes you just know." Eve replied, a smile gracing her soft features. "I'm happy Mother. I really am." Brunhilda, took Eve's hand in hers and pulled her closer to put her arm around her, a gesture that Xena felt hit close to home. All anger seemed pointless and was soon gone.

"Sit down Brunhilda, let's have some cake." Xena said, as Gabrielle shared a smile to her soul mate, wrapping an arm around her and squeezing her tightly.

A sigh of relief came from the other end of the table.

"I'm going to be a Grandmother." Xena said softly, "Now I feel really old."

"You think you feel old now, wait til I bring out the cake and the candles." Gabrielle teased.

"Why I oughtta..." Xena adopted a mock angry face and chased Gabrielle into the kitchen.

Brunhilda turned to Eve as Eve looked up into her eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to feel like the old married couple and they're going to be the frisky young couple?"

"Does it matter?" Eve asked expectantly.

"No. Not at all." Brunhilda answered, pulling Eve in with the crook of her arm, so that they closely held tight to each other. With that, the blond turned to the brunette and placed a soft kiss onto her temple. Life was what they were making of it, and right now, life was love.

* * *

Later that night...

Lying in bed, Xena turned over to face her soul mate, whispering to her softly.

"Did you hide away our armor and masks?" Xena sleepily inquired.

"Yeah, I put them in the barn hayloft for the week."

"Good."

"Do you think we should retire? Being a mysterious masked warrior duo has been fun, but I think we're going to have our hands full in a matter of months."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Gabrielle adjusted the sheets so that she could get closer to Xena and cuddle into her. "We'll cross the bridge when it comes sweetheart, but tonight" the blond whispered into her neck, "I have my birthday present for you."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it." Xena answered, as she was soon taken up into a soul stealing kiss.

THE END

**Author's note: Yep, it's finally done. Not quite sure how I feel about how I ended this, but for now I think it fits.***


End file.
